IronClaw Alchemist
by cas.92
Summary: Riku is offered a chance to become a state alchemist after her and her brother are freed from a lab with the assistance of State Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Under Mustang's command, she is forced to study under the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. EdxOC
1. Prologue

**AN**: Not sure how this relates to FMA? Read the footnote first.*

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -1- Prologue

* * *

"Whatever that bastard told you isn't going to happen!"

"Now, now Daisuke. That's no way to talk about your father," Charles stated, almost in a mocking tone. I would have retorted in defence of my brother, but his attention turned to me quite threateningly. "Why don't you come with me?"

Dai quickly stepped in between us defensively to block Charles' path, but he was a persistent man and we knew it. We both had good reason not to like him too; him and my father. He's a whole different story. Practically Charles' boss if you will; the founder of the lab; head scientist; my worst nightmare.

Subconsciously, I latched onto Dai's shirt and hid behind him in fear. If my father was willing to harm me, who knew what this guy would do.

"Come on Riku, we could be friends," Charles persuaded. "This doesn't have to be hard."

"I said, it's _not_ going to happen!"

Charles sighed and stepped towards Dai casually. "I didn't want to do it this way, but if you..." He paused to punch Dai in the stomach, and held him there for a moment. "...insist."

I released his shirt and backed up as Charles let my brother drop to his knees, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. Sure I wanted to help my brother, but Charles' attention was on me at the moment... He'd understand.

"Leave her alone, use me instead," Dai pleaded.

He quickly grabbed onto Charles' pant leg, stopping him for the time being, but his moment of victory was cut off when Charles kicked Dai's grasp off of him.

"You're too old," Charles replied indifferently.

He continued walking towards me, putting my back against the wall like an animal. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I felt this way.

"Nii-san..."

"Don't worry. When we're done with you, you won't need him to protect you," Charles stated, his lust for torture evident in his eyes.

I froze in fear as he reached into his pocket, drawing out a sharp needle containing a clear liquid. No matter how many times, or how hard I ordered my body to move, my fear overpowered it; stopping the signal from reaching my legs. It was no use.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over in no time."

I closed my eyes as told- might as well make the process go faster... I wasn't getting out of this one anyways. The last thing I remembered before falling into darkness was the cool liquid slowly seeping into my neck. I had to admit...the numbness felt good...

* * *

Alrighty, just a little additional info about this story. I originally posted it on quizilla and stopped posting when 'the supper-new-not-so-amazing-quizilla' came around. It was also in 3rd person before, but I changed it so mistakes might be caused by that.

*Probably the most important thing to state about this story: this is one of those 'add your own character to an anime' stories. It's going to start off away from the series, in a sense that it doesn't happen in either of the anime or manga, but it still has the original characters of the FMA series. Then, I'll drag in pieces of the anime, and I'm going to add a few things from the manga, so beware of spoilers later on.


	2. So called day of rest

**Author's Note**: Yayy, the first chapter's finally out and a big thanks to mitsuchan325 for the review! If I know people are actually reading this story, I'm more likely to update sooner *hint*hint* :P Right now, I'm aiming at one chapter a week so we'll see if that changes.

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -2- So called day of rest

* * *

It's been six long and painful years since that day, and things weren't getting much better. After about three days at the lab, I had made a deal with Charles that if I cooperate and don't cause any problems, he'd let Dai stay with me. Not much of an offer, but I took it anyways. What's a little pain compared to not having my brother around?

I rolled over on my bed, attempting to find a comfortable spot where there's no pressure on my neck. They seemed to favour that spot, and day after day of injection left my neck sore- _really _sore.

Their latest experiments seemed to have made me like a chimera. Well, that's how I saw it anyways. It had increased my senses greatly, but it had also been one of the more painful and tiring experiments. They also managed to put a tattoo of the word 'cat' in Japanese lettering on my wrist... The animal they used in their experiment. It was mostly likely put there to taught me, and hell, it was working.

From behind, the door was pushed open, but I kept my back turned. I could pick out Dai's scent any day.

"Hey Nii-san," I greeted, lifting my hand into a lazy backwards wave.

"How did you know it was me?"

I turned my head towards him and give him an unimpressed 'guess' look. He probably still hadn't gotten used to that fact. Acknowledging your sibling as a freak of nature wouldn't be on my to do list either.

With a sigh, he lay down on the bed beside me and gave me a quick poke in the side. It's not like I needed an invitation, but it took a bit of effort to roll over and rest my head against his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around me, giving my the comfort and sanity I needed from being in this hell hole for so long. And no, this isn't sibling incest or anything of the sort. When you've been cooped up in a lab with only your brother as someone who treats you like a human, you'll get attached to him- no matter what your view on your annoying sibling is. If you were in my situation, I'm sure it would be exactly the same.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier, but it's just my luck when the door swings open. Figures.

"You said I could rest today," I hissed at him, not even bothering to lift my head.

"Change of plans," he barked back coldly. "Get you ass over here!"

I felt Dai shift slightly, but I didn't move. When they allow me to rest for a day, they usually stick to their word. Obviously something big was happening.

"Arghh! I said get up!"

The man started walking towards us, but I still didn't move. I didn't feel the need.

"You guys must be desperate," Dai comments.

He gently moved me off him and stood up with a sigh. If he wasn't always outnumbered, Dai could easily beat any of these men in an unarmed fight and everyone at the lab has learned- one way or another.

"Thought so..." The man mumbled.

Without hesitation, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand gun, pointing it at Dai's head. As soon as I heard the click from cocking the gun, I stood up and gently pushed my brother out of the way. I know he's an excellent fighter, but no one can dodge a bullet from two feet in front of them.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" he asked impatiently, his gun still pointed at Dai.

I nodded slowly and followed him after he finally lowered his gun. With a quickened pace, he led me down the hall and into the oh-so-familiar testing room.

"What is it this time? You guys gonna give me scales?" I asked in a cold, sarcastic tone.

"I'm so tired of your sarcasm," Charles grumbled as he walks towards you. "You see, we have a slight dilemma."

He quickly signalled to two of his men and they immediately grabbed me and dragged me over to the test table to strap me down.

"I figured, 'what better way to test your power than against the military?'," he stated as he made his way to the table.

"And what exactly are these 'powers' of mine?" I asked in annoyance.

The two men at my sides suddenly tightened the restraints on my wrists- more so than usual.

"You don't remember?" he questioned mockingly. "I thought you would have. You were crying like a baby when we did it."

I looked down at my hands, remembering the day they injected some sort of melted metal into the back of my hands near my knuckles. That was one of the more painful experiments, and I _did_ cry like a baby- whether I wanted to admit it or not. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hold back the tears. For me, they show weakness, helplessness... And that's exactly how I was feeling.

"So you _do _remember," he adds taughtingly as he made his way to one of my hands. "With the help of alchemy, that metal can be turned into a weapon that can help us keep the military out. Which I might add, will be bursting into here very soon."

Looking down at my hands, I could see that they had already drawn transmutation circles under each. This was definitely going to be fun...

"So you're going to use a sixteen year old girl to protect you and your oh-so-valuable lab?" I questioned sceptically. Hopefully he'd understand the 'you're crazy' hidden message in that. "And what makes you think I'm going to help?"

"That."

With a cocky grin, he pointed to the door- where one of his men was holding a gun to Dai's head. He _really _knew how to piss me off.

The only thing I could do though, was glare at him as he and the other man placed their hands on the transmutation circles, sending a blinding blue flash throughout the room. A piercing pain in my hands also accompanied the light- like someone was ripping my skin. I locked my eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. Charles was definitely going to be enjoying this.

As the pain faded, I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief. On each hand, three shiny, iron blades were sticking out in between each of my knuckles; blood dripping from each.

"We'll have to work on that, but that's definitely what we're looking for," Charles stated as he examined my hands proudly.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Dai demanded. I could see him struggling against the man's hold, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"This is what I promised her six years ago, 'she wouldn't need you to protect herself', and these certainly do that."

There isn't even a second of silence before a panicked guard runs into the room.

"Sir, the military is here!"

Charles looked down at my with a smirk on his face and unhooked my restraints- mistake number one. As soon as I had my arms free, I lifted my hand towards him, putting the middle iron blade to his throat threateningly.

"I don't think you would want to do that," he warned, the smirk still plastered on his face. "I still hold the strings to your brother's life."

That was his second mistake. He was threatening my brother, the only one I had left. He knew my weakness and I wasn't going to let him get away with exploiting it. He even had the nerve to think that he could control me. If I wasn't threatening him, did he honestly think I would participate in his little game of _Risk_?

All I could do at this point though was glare at him as I pulled my hand back. He was going to get it for toying with us. That I was sure of.

"That's a good girl, now why don't you go take care of the military for me?"

I kept my glare on Charles for a second before looking over at Dai. I could tell from his defeated face that he felt responsible for everything that's happened. Obviously he wasn't, but nothing I did ever convinced him.

With tight fists, I started walking towards the door and out of the room, knocking one of the scientists down as I passed. I had no idea what to do in this situation. Should I listen to Charles and stay his pet forever, or was now the chance to get out of this hell hole?

"Over here!"

I slowly came to a stop as two military men turned the corner and halted immediately. They looked confused at first- probably as to why there was a teen girl at a lab- but as soon as they saw the claws, they lifted their guns.

It didn't even take a second for them to start firing, but then again, it took even less for me to run at them. I quickly sidestepped away from the bullets and made my way behind them, using the gun powder residue to block their vision. If there was one thing I was grateful for in a situation like this would be my unnatural speed and reaction time- though, I'd never admit it.

"Where did she go!"

Either these guys are idiots or they were just badly trained soldiers, because they didn't notice me standing right behind them until I tapped them each on the shoulder. Making sure to keep my 'claws' away from them, I grabbed both of their heads and smashed them into each other. I watched them fall to the floor unconscious, then continued down the hall. If all the soldiers here were like that, I was going to have one hell of an easy day.

"Sir, that's her!"

I quickly spun around, coming face to face with more military men down the hall.

"Sir...?" I mumbled quietly as I scanned for their leader.

The group of men aimed their weapons at me, ready to fire at the slightest move I make. It's not like they'd get me though, I could dodge them just as easily as I did the last guys. The only difference this time is that it would take a lot longer to take down six guys as apposed to two.

"Hold your fire," someone ordered; his voice a lot calmer than his subordinates.

I watched closely as the men stepped to the side, allowing a man with messy, jet black hair to walk to the front. Following him was a woman with tied back blond hair and piercing red-brown eyes. I quickly scanned each uniform for signs of rank- Colonel and his First Lieutenant.

The Colonel seemed to be watching me too. For what purposes, only he would know.

"Are you the one defending this lab?" he asked in a cool, controlled voice.

"Not by choice..." I grumbled angrily.

He didn't say another word, just lifted his hand in front of him, a slight smirk growing on his lips. I looked closer, immediately seeing the threat- a red transmutation circle on the back of his white gloves.

Before I could react, he snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a flame explosion barely a foot away from me, sending me to the floor in an instant.

"Arghh, Nii-san, you owe me!" I growled as I picked myself off the ground.

Making sure he couldn't catch me off guard again, I ran at him full speed. The men behind him saw my attack and aimed their guns at me, but the Colonel lifted his hand in the air, signalling for them to stop. I expected him to send another blast of fire at me, but to my surprise, he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a strength battle- kind of like the position you'd be in when playing 'mercy'.

I didn't understand this mans tactics at all. He could easily take care of me with two or three more blasts, but he hasn't yet. Plus, his first attack wasn't direct... He was up to something.

"So you're not doing this by choice?" he asked as he matched the strength of my push. He seemed interested, but also amused at the same time.

"I'm only doing this because that bastard is using my brother as a hostage," I answered hesitantly, gripping my feet into the floor for more support. "If you can free him, I won't have any reason to fight."

"How can I trust you?"

"The only blood on these things are mine," I muttered. "Look, if you don't want to fight, then you have no choice."

He watched me closely as I responded and smirked. I guess I said the right thing because after a minute or so, he pushed me back and signaled me to lead the way. He must have some sort of plan, so I went along with it and ran back towards where Charles and Dai would be.

As I ran, I could feel flashes of heat from behind, making it seem as though I was retreating instead of leading them. This guy definitely knew what he was doing.

"Why are you back!" Charles shouted angrily at me as I ran into the room.

"There's too many of them."

Suddenly, one of the Colonel's explosions hit me from behind and sent me to the hard floor. This time his attack was a lot more accurate.

"Sly move..." I muttered as I lay there lazily.

I could hear the men around me scurrying around and Dai's voice calling out to me, but I stayed on the ground, letting the cool floor sooth my fresh burns.

"Long time no see Colonel," Charles stated coolly.

"Not long enough," he responded as he glanced over the room quickly. "Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way Charles?"

Charles stays silent and glares at the Colonel before looking down at me. "Girl, get up."

"The name's Ri-" I stopped abruptly when I heard Dai groan in pain.

I quickly spun my head to see one of Charles' men pulling Dai's hand behind his back in an awkward position. I was really getting tired of his games.

With a slight growl, I got up and ran at the Colonel once more, then pushed him into the same position as before.

"You can control that fire right? Hit the guy holding him," I instructed eagerly.

He nodded quickly and pushed me back like before. This time, I at least knew what he was planning when he lifted his hand into a position where he's ready to snap his fingers. Like he said, he snapped his fingers, sending a crimson flame at the man holding Dai.

As soon as the man was hit and released Dai, I ran at Charles, this time ready to use my claws. He saw my attack though and pulled out a gun, but thanks to my reflexes, I used my left hand to slice the gun and dug my right one into his shoulder.

"Arghh! You bitch!"

I smirked at the irony of the situation. "I don't think you would want to say that," I stated in a mocking tone. "I hold the strings to your life."

His eyes are suddenly filled with fear. This is the chance I'd been hoping for ever since I'd gotten here. He wouldn't think that I'd pass this opportunity up, did he?

"So Charles, how does it feel?" I asked darkly as I dug the blades deeper into his shoulder.

He winces in pain for a moment, but its short lived- a smirk now taking over the pained expression.

"W-why are you...smiling?" I stuttered in surprise.

"Riku, watch out!"

I quickly pulled my hand away from Charles and turned around, only to be met by a bullet. I immediately fell to my knees and clutched my shoulder as the blood soaked through my shirt. And here I though this was turning into a good day.

"Sir, he's getting away!"

"Then go after him!"

"Yes sir!"

The footsteps of the men running past me echoed in my head as I tried to ignore the pain. I even tried to stand up to follow, but Dai held me down protectively.

"Nii-san... I have to stop him..."

My vision started to blur at that point, but I still felt the need to get up and follow them- the job wasn't finished yet.

Within a matter of seconds, my body went numb and I felt my head hit Dai's chest. All I could hear was Dai's soothing voice before everything went silent.

* * *

**Foot Note**: Alrighty, now we can finally get involved in the real world of FMA, but with Riku's attitude maybe it won't be so pleasant XD

Anyways, has anyone started watching FMA Brotherhood? It based on the manga so it's going to get good. I'll probably even involve it in my story, we'll see.

I just had the greatest idea (not really lol) for every review I get, I'll update one day sooner. A lil bribery never hurt anyone, did it? :D


	3. There's a World Outside the Lab?

**Author's Note:**Just like I promised, I'm updating one day earlier thanks to DarkFlame Alchemist. Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply, so this one's dedicated to you ;P

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -3- There's a world outside the lab?

* * *

My eyes slowly flickered open, letting the bright sunlight overwhelm me. After a bit of angry muttering, I adjusted to the light and looked around the room curiously. I couldn't say it looked much different from the lab though, everything was white. I would have thought I was still at the lab if not for the window across from me.

After getting over all the whiteness, my nose picked up Dai's scent through the stale smell of the room. I slowly turned to the side, finding him sleeping in a chair beside me, but his upper body had fallen forward onto the bed. Knowing him, he's been there by my side ever since I fell unconscious.

I smiled at the thought and went to move a strand of hair that had fallen onto his face, but as my hand touched him, his eyes flickered open.

"Hey, you're finally up," he greeted with a warm smile.

I gave him a quick smile before looking around the room again- unfortunately it was still white. "So, where are we and where did those _claws _go?"

"At Central Hospital, and I used alchemy to put them back," he answered with a sigh as I looked down at my hands. "I didn't want to risk trying to remove the metal... That's something Charles and his men would have to do..."

I decided to ignore the last part of his answer. "Central Hospital?"

"There's a world outside the lab, ya'know," he chuckled.

I gave him an annoyed look and punched him playfully on the arm, but immediately regretted it. As soon as my hand made contact, a flash of pain shot through my shoulder, causing me to wince in pain.

"Hey, take it easy."

With a groan, I pulled my arm back and rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Easy for you to say."

His mouth opened to say something, but he stopped when we heard a faint knock on the door. The scent wasn't strong, but I could tell it was the Colonel from before.

"Come in."

The door opened silently, and a man with familiar jet black hair walked in casually.

"Glad you're up," he greeted as he walked to the end of the bad.

"Glad because I'm okay, or because you don't have to make another trip?" I questioned, my eyes watching him closely.

He chuckled at my response. "A little bit of both I suppose." He could tell my impression of him wasn't the greatest, so he moved on to introductions. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang... Or just Colonel. Heck, call me the Flame Alchemist."

I just sat there, silently trying to determine what kind of response he was looking for. I for one wasn't going to give him the one he was looking for.

"Never heard of you," I stated, then watched his enthusiasm drop. It's not that I wanted him to feel bad- well, not entirely- but I honestly had never heard of him.

"You've got to be kidding..."

"We've been at that lab for six years," I stated in our defence.

"Fair enough," he sighed, then shifted his attention to the window. "Do you two know where you're going to be staying?"

Both of us stayed quiet, not willing to admit how screwed we were going to be once we leave here.

"Thought so," Mustang declared bluntly.

Without another word, he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait, that's it?" I questioned in annoyance. "You came here just to shove our problem down on us and now you're just going to leave like nothing happened?"

He stopped with his hand around the door handle and kept his head faced towards the door. I could swear I heard him laugh.

"There's going to be a State Alchemy Exam in two and a half months," he responded coolly. "Dorm rooms are offered to participants- _if _you think you could make it."

With that said, he left the room, leaving me more aggravated than before.

"That's what he really came here for," I muttered in annoyance. "He could've just spat it out in the first place."

"You wouldn't have agreed if he didn't make it a challenge," Dai chimed in reasonably.

I didn't want to admit it, but Dai's assessment was right on the mark. Now that Mustang made it a challenge, I was anxious to take that exam- and more importantly, prove to him that I _could_ pass. At least we'd have a way to earn money.

"So, are we going to hit the books?" Dai asked as he watched me.

"Mm-hmm."

I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my jacket before standing up.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?"

I shrugged and slid my jacket on- this was nothing compared to what I've gone through.

With a sigh, he reluctantly stood up and followed me out of the room.

"So, where are we headed?" Dai asked, sounding curious for my answer.

"To tell the truth, I'm not quite sure..." I stopped at the front of the hospital to think for a moment. "We're going to see the Colonel."

As we exited the building, the bright sunlight forced me to squint in order to see. It's quite a difference from the dimmed lights at the lab compared to the sun itself, so I wasn't used to the bright sun. Apparently Dai wasn't either, because he was trying to block the light as well.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Too long," I added, now using one of my hands to block the light.

I blinked a few more times before dropping my hand and continuing down the street with Dai beside me.

"So, where is this place?" Dai questioned as he looked around the street curiously.

With a sigh, I gave him an annoyed look and pointed down the street to a large building with a green banner hanging on the front.

"Oh, heh... Didn't see it?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What am I going to do with you?" I questioned as I shook my head.

"Aw, come on Riku, don't be so mean to your brother."

I quickly averted my gaze from him, making sure not to fall victim to his puppy dog face.

"Not going to work this time," I mumbled stubbornly.

I only lasted another few second before giving into curiosity and looking at him.

"Aww!"

I immediately jumped him and we both started laughing. That's one of the things Dai's an expert at- making me laugh. For years now, he's been the only one that's been able to do it.

"Time flies when you're having fun," I stated with a smile as we reached the front gates of the massive building.

He smiled back at me, but his expression slowly faded into a solemn look. With a sigh, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the gate. Unfortunately, two soldiers blocked our path.

"Sorry, but this is not a public building."

"No shi-"

Dai suddenly covered my mouth and answered for me. "We're here to talk to Colonel Mustang about the State Exam."

They both stopped and glanced at each other, then back at us with unsure expressions. "Sorry, but-"

"Stand down solders," a man called playfully.

With a sigh, both men stepped to the side and gave a slight salute to the blond soldier.

"You two are here to see the chief?" the new man asked lightly after removing a cigarette from his mouth.

Dai glanced at me for a second, then nodded.

"Alright, follow me," he instructs as he puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

We did as told and followed him and his smoke trail into the building. I never did like cigarettes, or _any _smoke for that matter. If they tasted half as bad as they smelt, I couldn't understand how anyone could smoke them.

As we neared a door, he stopped and pressed the butt of the cigarette to one of his boots, then opened the door.

"Hey, Hawkeye, is the chief in?"

I looked around the room curiously, noting my surroundings. In the center of the room sat a large table, divided into desks containing three people at the time. One of which was familiar.

"He's in his office," the blond woman replied as she lifted her head from her work. Her eyes lingered on us for a little longer, before moving back to her paper work. "Nice you see you two again."

When he saw that she was done, Mr. Cigarette gestured us towards a door to the back of the room labelled 'Mustang'. Without knocking, he walked in with us right behind. Mustang's head immediately darted up, an irritated look evident on his features.

"Havoc, how many times have I told you to knock first?"

"Ah, sorry Chief," he replies nonchalantly.

Judging by the rather large stack of papers on his desk, I figured he'd want people to knock first in case he was procrastinating. Yeah, that would make sense.

"Don't you have some paperwork, Havoc?"

"Right, I'll get on that."

With that, he left the office. Unfortunately, I could still smell the smoke.

"I didn't think you two would arrive so quickly," Mustang stated with a smirk.

"Well, where else are we supposed to go?" I questioned dryly.

"Now, now. No need to get nasty," he stated, waving a finger in front of my face.

"Just tell us what we need to know about the State Exam," I instructed in annoyance. He was enjoying this way too much.

He chuckled at my response as he walked over to me, but as soon as he stoped, his expression became serious.

"You do know that once you become part of the state, you have to obey ever order they give you," he paused for a second, then continued. "Even to kill someone."

"I'm, aware of that."

For a few minutes, we both watched each other intently. If flinched now, he wouldn't let me try out. But this is something that I _need_ to do- for me, _and _my brother.

"Alright, as I said, the exam's in two and a half months," he informed with a sigh as he scratched his head. "You'll need to study hard and practice- a lot."

I nodded my understanding and watched as he searched through the pile of paper on his desk.

"There's a room you two can stay in for now," he stated, then made his way to the door. "Havoc, take them to Scieszka to get the key for the spare room."

As soon as Mustang got Mr. Cigarette's attention, he stood up and gestured for us to follow him as he left the room.

"By the way, I'm 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc," he introduced, turning so he was facing us.

"I'm Daisuke and this is-"

"-Riku," I finished for him.

His gaze turned to me with an amused look. "I'm guessing you're siblings?"

We both nodded simultaneously as we passed the doors we first entered from.

"Just outside, there's a library that only the state can access," he informed, and continued down the hall. "Ah, there she is. Scieszka!"

I turned to where Havoc was waving, but I only made it in time to see a woman look at him and drop a stack of papers in the process. I snickered to myself, wondering if anyone else had that reaction when they saw the 2nd lieutenant.

"Ah! Hughes is going to kill me!" she exclaimed in a panic as she attempted to pick the papers off the floor.

"Here, let me help."

Dai quickly left my side and scurried over to help her pick up the papers. When all the papers had been picked up, he handed his share to her and offered a hand to help her up. My brother was definitely one hell of a good natured guy.

"U-um, th-thank you," she stuttered, then turned her gaze to the floor.

"No problem."

Now it was Havoc's turn, but he could hardly compare to Dai.

"Hey Scieszka, we need the keys to the extra room."

Havoc and I walked over to where they were standing as Scieszka nodded and walked into the room she was previously in.

"Wow Nii-san, that was awfully nice of you," I teased.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If I didn't know any better- which I know I do- I'd say you-"

"N-no, it's not like th-that!" he defended quickly.

Before I could continue, Scieszka came back into the hallway with a pair of keys hanging from her fingers.

"Here, the room number is 56," she informed as she handed the keys to Dai. "It should be just around the corner."

"Thanks," Dai replied rather quickly.

I let out a muffled chuckle, but stopped and looked away innocently when he shot me a death glare. I always found it fun to tease him. Especially since it's so rare to find a good opportunity. He was going to have to deal with this one for quite a while.

"I'll see you around then," Scieszka calls as she started walking off.

Our little group watched her walk away briefly, but Dai's sigh brought us back.

"Anything else we should know?"

Havoc paused momentarily and rubbed his chin in thought. "You know where Mustang's office is; where the library is... Oh yeah, the mess hall is just down there to the left."

He points down the hall, but Dai had already put his escape into motion.

"Okay, thanks," he called as he dragged me down the hall.

"Hey, take it easy! My arm _will_rip off ya'know!" I retorted as he continued to drag me down the hall to our room.

I couldn't help but giggle at the situation though- our stay at H.Q. was definitely going to be entertaining.

* * *

**Footnote: **woot, chapter 2's out and we can finally get involved with some FMA characters. Next one is possibly when they meet Ed... I might move somethings around to make that happen sooner, but you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?

Hmm, same bribe is up for grabs, I'll even dedicate the next chapter for the first review ;P

Anywho, until next time...


	4. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Author's Note**: Like promised, I'm updating two days earlier (i think XD) thanks to GoddessPhoenix3173, Chibi Neko Nya (thanks a bunch for the help) and everyone who favorited ect. I posted a few pictures on my DeviantArt account (xcas92x) just so you guys can get an idea of what they look like. They're not drawn by me, but I'll post some drawings later... when I stop procrastinating .

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -4- The Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

When we made it to our room, I quickly scanned the area, then jumped onto the bed closest to the window.

"I call dibs on this bed!"

From the door, Dai chuckled at me and looked around the room as I had done.

It was an average sized room; two beds, cough, table, bathroom, and of course, the _valued_ window.

"So, are you hungry?" he questioned as his gaze fell on me.

"Nope."

He frowned at my answer and crossed his arms. "You've barely eaten anything for days."

I looked up at him with a grin as I sat on the edge of the bed. He was absolutely right, but what was I supposed to do when there wasn't enough food supplied at the lab? Well, there wasn't for us anyways.

"At least eat something since they _have _food..." He instructed like a good brother.

My brows furrowed, but I knew he wasn't going to let me off easily.

"Fine. I'll eat _something_," I answered reluctantly.

A triumphant smile spread on his face, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. '_Something_' in my vocabulary doesn't mean everything.

At the mess hall, Dai grabbed just about everything he could get his hands on and attempted to do the same for me, but his efforts were in vain. It didn't take me long to win and soon enough we sat down and started eating.

"Wow, it's so nice to have food!" Dai exclaimed happily.

"There was food at the lab," I added as I played with a few grapes.

"If you would actually call that food."

We both fell silent- mostly because Dai was stuffing his face, but it only lasted a short while.

"Yo! You must be the one going to take the State Exam," a man's voice called out from beside me.

I looked over at him questioningly, trying to figure out why he was talking so casually to me. "Uhm, yeah..."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I work in the investigation department," he introduced. He seemed proud of that title so I decided not to let his bragging tone annoy me.

I glanced over at Dai for the introduction, but he was too busy with the food.

"I'm Riku and this is my brother Daisuke," I informed with a sigh.

He looked over at Dai for a moment, then back at me with an odd smile plastered to his face.

"Would you like to see my daughter? I have some pictures right here!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Before I could say anything, he whipped out a picture and held it in front of my face. The little girl in the picture seemed to be young; around two or three.

"Cute..."

I heard Dai choke on some of his food and started coughing as Hughes excitement grew from my response.

"I know! Isn't she just the greatest?" He continued. "She can ride a tricycle now! She follows me everywhere with that thing. It's like my own escort of cuteness!"

I gave him a slight smile, causing Dai to start coughing again. I guess he wasn't used to me being comfortable around other people, or he was jealous it wasn't just him. I was hoping for the latter- it would make good teasing material.

"Hey Major, can you do me a favour?" a new male's voice questioned.

I didn't bother to look up at him, just continued playing with my food.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Hughes corrected proudly.

"Right. I need you to... Uh..." He stopped speaking, most likely just noticing Dai and I sitting there.

"Oh yeah. This is Riku and Dai. She'll be taking the State Exam in a few months," Hughes informed, nudging his thumb at each of us.

I finally lifted my head and looked up at the new golden eyes. His blond hair was braided at the back, allowing his bangs to fall forward. Judging by his height, he was around twelve years old, but his physique and face lead me to believe he's around my age.

"A girl alchemist, huh?" he stated curiously as he put his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Is there a problem with that?" I questioned, finding offence in his statement.

"No, no. Nothing like that," he defends quickly. "It's just that there aren't that many female alchemists. Come to think of it, I don't think there are any female State Alchemists either."

I watched him silently for a few seconds, trying to get a read off of him.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name," he said with a chuckle. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist; 'Hero of the People'."

His ego seemed to be glowing around him as he recited his introduction.

"Never heard of you," I informed, then tossed a grape into my mouth.

"Nothing at all!" he questioned in disbelief. "Not even rumours?"

I shook my head, but unfortunately Mustang's scent reached my nose.

"Only that he resembles a pygmy," Mustang stated to answer Edward's question.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his sudden outburst. His eyes held the lust to kill Mustang, but at the same time, he looked like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Hey Riku, are you feeling okay?" Dai questioned sceptically.

Here we go again- but at least he wasn't choking this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I answered with a sigh. "I'm going to go sleep... Or something." I stood up and headed out towards our room. "Nice meeting you guys."

Once I was back in my room, I flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Compared to the hostile lab, Central HQ felt like...

I stopped and closed my eyes, thinking back to when we were younger. That's the kind of feeling I got around HQ. Everyone treated us like family- not an animal. After six years of the same old crap, this feeling was refreshing; like I could start all over.

"Hey, I'm back!" Dai called as he stepped into the room. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever-" I stopped to look at him. "-what the hell are you going to do with all those books!"

"I'm not doing anything with them..._you _are," he stated, then dropped the stack of books onto the table.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was. If you want to pass the exam you're going to have to study hard."

He did have a point about studying and I knew I had to, but now that the books were in front of me, I wanted to back out.

"Here, start with this one," Dai instructed with a sigh as he tossed a book to me.

"'Beginners' Alchemy'?" I questioned sceptically. "I already know all this stuff."

"Then think of it as a review."

With a groan, I dropped myself back onto the bed and started the tedious reading.

"'Alchemy. The science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else.' Blah, blah, blah... Nii-san, are you really making me read this?" I whined as I flipped through the rest of the book.

"Yes."

My brows furrowed at his blunt response. It barely even gave room for a retort.

"I suggest listening to your brother."

My head immediately darted to the door in annoyance. He just couldn't stay away, could he?

"There _is _such a thing as knocking," I muttered bitterly.

"Fine, I guess I'm not needed here."

He turned to leave the room, but Dai quickly stopped him. He just _had _to be a good guy.

"Was there something you came for Colonel?"

Mustang paused at the door and pretended to think for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I was going to ask if you two needed any financial help, but I guess you're alright on your own."

I stayed quiet, hoping Dai would work it out with Mustang... Unfortunately he didn't.

"Well, I'll be going."

I shot Dai a quick glare, but he just shrugged.

"Wait... We do need your help..." I muttered under my breath. Dai was going to pay for this later.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you," Mustang asked, obviously trying to hassle me.

"I said we need your help!" I snapped.

To hide his smirk, he furrowed his brows. "You don't seem too sincere."

Now he was pushing it; I could only last so much longer.

"Please... Help us out?" I managed to ask with tight fists.

"Oh, yeah sure. Why didn't you just ask in the first place?" he replies with a smug smirk.

"That's it."

I stood up with intent to kill, but I was roughly pushed down by Dai.

"What's the catch?"

"Hmm? No catch," he stated nonchalantly. "You'll just have to pay me back and I want Riku to possibly do something for me later."

"No way in hel-"

Dai abruptly threw his hand over my mouth to stop my protesting. This definitely seemed like an unfair two-on-one.

"Deal."

I tried to protest once more, but with Dai's hand on my mouth it didn't have much of an effect.

"Riku, drop by my office sometime today," Mustang instructed as he made his way to the door.

"Already ordering me around?" I challenged after shoving Dai away from me.

"Sarcastic remarks already?" he added, matching my tone.

Before I could retort, he left the room, leaving my blood boiling.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Riku, I don't thi-"

"And what makes you think I'd do something for that pompous jerk?"

Dai held his tongue as I continued to fume. That was probably the best thing he could have done in that situation too. If he didn't stop, it would have been like adding fuel to a fire.

"Are you done?" he asked as I dropped onto my bed.

I mumbled an unintelligible 'yes' into the pillow and sighed.

"Sorry I yelled at you," I added guiltily, my head now raised slightly.

I dropped my head again when I heard him sigh and walk over to sit beside me.

"It's okay to be mad," he reassured. "Just make sure you're careful of _who_ you're taking it out on. A Colonel in the State Military isn't a good target."

With a groan, I nodded my head to the best of my ability and slowly sat up.

"I'll go see Mustang."

I pretended to gag as I stood up and walked to the door. "Be back it a bit."

Unfortunately, I could still pick up Mustang's scent as I wandered through the halls- there goes that excuse. There were occasionally times when I was grateful for my 'enhancement', but this definitely wasn't one of them.

With a sigh, I reluctantly knocked on the door and waited silently before the door opened and the familiar smoke scent filled my nose.

"Hey there Riku. Looking for the Chief?" Havoc asked as he led me into the room.

"Technically..." I mumbled.

The men at the desk tried to muffle laughs as Mustang took a step out of his office. He shot them a quick glance before turning his attention to me.

"I didn't expect you to come so quickly, Riku."

I quickly bit my lip to stop myself from saying something that would encourage him to continue. Thankfully it worked.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, get Fullmetal for me."

* * *

**Foot Note:** And that's it for chapter 3. Not the greatest written-wise, but you'll have to deal with that for now :P Oh yeah, Chibi Neko Nya pointed out to me that 'Daisuke' is a Japanese name and Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't take place in Japan, so I apologize for that, but I'm stuck on that name for him.

Hmm, anything else...? I guess just a reminder to check my Diviantart if you're interested.

Thanks for reading!


	5. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:** First off... sorry for posting late . I was at a band practice all night and I had summer school during the day. You guys are probably like 'yeah, yeah, excuses', lol :P Anyways, I noticed that the chapters were getting shorter, so I tried to make this one longer to make up for it.

And of course, special thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited. It means a lot ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -5- The New Teacher

* * *

"Fullmetal? The blond guy?" I questioned.

He nodded indifferently and started rummaging through the now even larger pile of papers on his desk.

"Ever going to finish all that paperwork?" I asked while I waited for him.

I heard him groan from behind the paper, then he stood up and cleared this throat.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You're the one who said I could."

"That's not what I asked."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes."

"Have you thought about training at all?"

My ears perked up at the word. I hadn't even thought about it.

"Not at all."

He smirked, "well, since I'm a nice guy-"

I started laughing at the 'nice guy' part, but quickly stopped when he glared at me.

"Oh... You were being serious..."

He cleared his throat once more and sat on the corner of his desk. "As I was saying, I'm going to help you out."

"_You're _going to train me?" I asked sceptically. It was unlikely he was going to, but why not ask?

"No, Fullmetal is going to."

At that point, the door to Mustang's office opened and the small blond guy walked in. He didn't look too happy at all.

"You called, your 'Highness'."

By the tone of his voice, I could tell that Mustang wasn't one of his favourites as well.

"Just sit down Edward," Mustang instructed impatiently.

Edward glanced over at me for a moment, then took a seat on the couch and turned his 'undivided' attention to Mustang. While listening to the Colonel, Edward occasionally glanced in my direction, like he was trying to figure me out. At the same time, I was curious about him too. I couldn't blame him.

"As you know Edward, Riku will be taking the State Exam soon and if you recall, she'll need a trainer."

"And you want me to help her," Edward finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Forget it. I have more important things to do than baby sit for you."

The room fell into an awkward silence at Edward's straightforward response. I for one was at lease expecting him to think about it for a moment; not just shoot the idea down before it was even said.

"Maybe he's not all that after all," I mumbled scornfully.

A flash of yellow and red shot up threateningly from the couch, but I didn't move.

"Edward, do you even have any leads?" Mustang intervened. For Edward's sake, I was thankful he did.

The blonde's attention turned to Mustang with a look of displeasure, but he didn't say anything.

"You have nothing to lose Edward. Helping out will also boost your stat points," Mustang continued.

"The points don't matter..."

I glanced at Edward as he lowered his head solemnly, but I didn't expect Mustang's comment to have so much of an affect on him. He stayed that way for another minute or two, before sighing and lifting his head towards me with a content mask.

"I'll help you out," he started; a grin slowly creeping onto his lips. "But you'll owe me big time."

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened. At one point he was absolutely against the idea of training me, and now he was standing there telling me he _would_ train me- _with _a grin on his face. I had to have missed something...

"You will...?"

He nodded and sat back down onto the couch. "Lunch for a week might cover it. If you fail- two weeks."

"Great, now I owe you _both_ something," I sighed.

The Colonel chuckled and removed a brown envelope from his pocket. "This is for you and Daisuke. Just remember our deal."

I took the envelope from him hesitantly. "The deal I never agreed to?"

"Yes, that one."

As I turned to walk to the door, I noticed a perplexed look on Edward's face. I lifted an eyebrow in his direction.

"Since when do you help out, Mustang?"

With a chuckle, I continued to the door and gave the guys a quick backwards wave. There was no need for me in there any longer.

Once back in the hall, I started wandering again. Unfortunately, this time the wandering wasn't because I didn't want to go. It was because I was lost- whether I wanted to admit it or not.

"Hey, where are you headed?"

I quickly spun around and took a second to catch my breath- it's rare that someone can sneak up on me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Edward chuckled.

"It's alright..."

I bit my lip slightly and kept walking down the hall with him following at my side.

"So?"

"I'm going back to my room," I answered after a second, then mumbled the rest. "At least I'm trying to..."

Edward chuckled from beside me. "What's your room number?"

"Uhh..." Stopped walking and thought for a moment; sure, I had super senses, but I was lacking in the memory department. "Forty... Thirty... Twenty-six?"

He continued laughing, but was it really that funny?

"I'm assuming you have your room number memorized, Mr 'Oh-So-Amazing-Alchemist'?"

"Sixty-one, and thank you."*

I groaned at his smart-ass comeback and started walking once more. After that, we fell into an awkward silence as we made our way down the hall; of course I still didn't know where I was supposed to go.

"So, where exactly are you going now?" he asked suddenly- breaking the silence.

"Not too sure..." I mumbled.

Just as Edward was about to say something, Dai walked around the corner; a relieved look washing over his face.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you."

"Just wandering around with Edward," I lied.

Technically I _was_ wandering with him; I just chose to leave out the 'lost' part. Plus, it's not like anyone got hurt. The only thing that did happen is that I now knew that Edward was able to keep up with my smart-ass remarks- nothing wrong with that.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for training?" Edward asked as he fiddled with a pocket watch.

I nodded and stepped over to Dai as Ed continued down the hall with a wave.

"So, how was Mustang?" Dai asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"He's good," I answered simply. I wasn't going to give in to his teasing.

"And what did he want?"

As soon as we went into our room, I dropped myself onto the bed and grabbed one of the alchemy books Dai had brought in earlier.

"Edward's going to be training me," I mumbled absentmindedly.

"Lucky, he's been a State Alchemist since he was twelve," Dai informed. "I asked Scieszka."

If I wasn't deep into another of the alchemy books, I would have teased him about talking to Scieszka.

"I thought you said you already knew all that," Dai comments.

"I do..." I mumbled. "But if I don't pass I'll owe him extra..."

"Extra? Why would you owe Mustang extra?"

With a sigh, I closed the book and rolled over. I wasn't going to get much reading done with Dai playing twenty questions**.

"Edward decided that if I failed the exam I would owe him two weeks of lunch."

Dai looked over at me sceptically. "So you're studying because you don't want to buy him lunch for two weeks? Not because _you _want to pass?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. "Basically."

"Unbelievable."

The next morning, I woke to someone knocking eagerly at the door, but I chose not to get up. Now that I was allowed to get more than a few hours of sleep, I wasn't going to let someone take that privilege away. Unfortunately, they were persistent.

"Brother, don't you think it's too early to wake her up?" a young male's voice questioned worriedly from outside the room.

If I wasn't still half asleep, I would have questioned why his voice seemed to echo; let alone who he was referring to.

"She'll have to start early if she wants to pass."

I recognized that voice as Edward's, but he had never mentioned anything about a brother joining the study group.

With a sigh, I sat up on my bed and sniffed the air, but something was odd. I could clearly pick up Edward's scent, but his 'brother' apparently wasn't there.

I stood up in annoyance as the two knocked again.

"Relax, I'm coming," I growled.

This time, Dai woke up from the noise. Of course it had to be _me_to wake him up. I quickly threw my jacket over the tank top Mustang had lent me-he had given me a few items of clothing; most likely from Lt. Hawkeye- then opened the door to find Edward and a seven-foot suit of armour. I was set back a moment from the sight in front of me. I guess Edward must have really been a highly trained alchemist if he was able to transmute a-

"Are you going to let us in or what?" he questions impatiently.

The suit of armour roughly elbowed Edward in the gut, which Edward responded to with a hard glare.

"Wow, are all little guys so cranky in the morning?" I questioned as I stepped to the side.

As soon as I had mentioned 'little', the armoured guy quickly grabbed Edward and held him back as he jumped at me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD GET LOST IN THE GRASS!"

I had to cover my ears as he continued to rant about his height, so I barely noticed Dai making his way to my side lazily. His eyes immediately found their way to the suit of armour holding Edward with curiosity.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother."

"Younger?" Dai questioned.

Edward attempted to lunge at Dai, but Alphonse kept a firm grip on him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HIS OWN YOUNGER BROTHER COULD US HIM AS A STEPPING STONE!"

Once Alphonse had his brother under control, he started chuckling lightly to himself.

"Brother, that was a new one. Have you been practicing?"

I watched while trying to stifle a laugh as Edward's face changed from rage, then taken aback, and finally reluctant tolerance.

"Traitor," he muttered while glaring at Alphonse.

"So, what are the plans for today, 'Teach'?" I asked through chuckles.

Luckily, it took his attention off of Alphonse. "Dunno yet." He shrugged as he walked past me into the room. "And don't call me 'Teach'."

"Alright..."

I followed behind him with Dai and Alphonse in tow, and sat down on the couch arm when he took a seat. He stayed quiet for a moment or two, until he saw the stack of books piled on the table.

"Beginners' Alchemy?" he asked with a slight smirk as he picked up the top book. "Brings back memories, huh Al?"

"Yeah, Teacher had us read hundreds of these," Alphonse recalls cheerfully. I had to rely on his tone of voice to figure out his emotions- I couldn't exactly see his face.

"And then she left us on a deserted island for a month," Edward added with a chuckle.

"Wait, _she_?" Dai questioned.

"Yeah, best alchemist we know." He suddenly moved his gaze to me with an evil smirk on his lips. "Maybe we should leave her on an island for a month. And no Alchemy either."

I felt myself wince at the thought, which made Dai chuckle from behind me. If they did decide to leave me on an island- which I hoped they wouldn't- I probably would be able to survive. It can't be too hard, can it? I mean, if they were able to do it when they were younger, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to survive at sixteen years old.

"So, what kind of alchemy can you do?" Edward asked- for the first time looking dumbfounded.

"General, I guess."

Edward nodded, but apparently Dai didn't agree.

"Mustang didn't see you use that kind of alchemy," he pointed out. "He saw the iron alchemy."

* * *

**Foot Note**: *I don't remember the anime or manga showing a room number for them- or if they even have a specific room that they stay in- but for the time being they'll stay in that room.

**I know that game wasn't around back then... but I was playing it before i wrote it and it fits :P

Once again, sorry for the wait. Annnndddd in the near future (hopefully tonight) I will be uploading a few of my drawings of Riku. So check that out later on DeviantArt, my account is Xcas92X


	6. Creeping Suspicions

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited! It really helps to know that people enjoy my story. Thanks for the support ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -6- Creeping Suspicions

* * *

"Iron alchemy? Could you show us?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch and averted my gaze from Edward.

"I'm not sure of the exact array that they used, but I have an idea of what it looked like..."

I could feel the intelligence of the room drop drastically at my statement- or maybe it was just the embarrassed blush spreading over my cheeks. Either way, I didn't even know the array of alchemy I should be using... What right did I have in taking the State Exam?

I half expected Edward to burst into laughter or even get angry, but he didn't. Instead, he casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook.

"Think you can draw what you remember? Maybe we can figure it out."

I just sat there dumbfounded as he held out the notebook and pencil. How could someone be so understanding after I just told them that? After the lab, I had assumed everyone was like those scientists... Apparently not.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

I quickly snapped out of my phase and took the notebook with a nod. "Sorry."

As I started drawing the array, I could feel three sets of eyes watching me closely- well, minus Alphonse, who didn't exactly have eyes...

"Well, it's definitely an iron-based array," Edward noted as I handed him the book. "This part looks a bit off though."

He pointed to where I had drawn two triangles, similar to the position of Mustang's array. I could tell it was wrong as well- I just wasn't sure how to make it right.

"Alright. For now, just get through this pile of books," Edward instructed as he patted the pile on the table.

With a sigh, I picked up the book I was reading earlier and slid onto the couch beside him. "Ay ay, 'Teach'."

"Just call me Ed," he stated in annoyance.

For some odd reason, I was starting to enjoy teasing him, but decided to drop it this time. I'd find something to bug him about sooner or later- I just didn't know at the time that it would be sooner than later.

"I'm going to step out and grab some food," Dai informed while walking towards the door. "And don't worry Riku, I'll get you a chocolate milk."

I flashed him a quick grin as he stepped out of the room, but Ed had a different reaction. I couldn't figure out why, but when Dai mentioned 'milk', Ed twitched slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Ed enquired curiously.

I shrugged and kept my attention on the book in front of me. "Just thinking about this book."

As I continued to read, I could still feel his eyes lingering on me, but I just shrugged it off.

After a while, Ed started playing around with his pocket watch and Alphonse picked out one of the alchemy books to keep themselves busy. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the book, the shine off of Ed's pocket watch kept catching my attention- the cat in me must have been pretty strong.

"Hey Ed... What is that?"

Instead of answering like I thought he would, he stared at me like I just grew ears. Heck, maybe I did.

"You've got to be kidding."

"It's not my fault I was stuck in a stupid lab for six years..." I muttered so he couldn't hear.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," I excused quickly. There was no need to get into the lab story.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he turned away from me. "And this is a State Alchemist pocket watch. It amplifies transmutations."

"So if I pass I'll get one?"

"Basically."

I immediately darted my head back to the book I was reading, now determined to pass the exam. Of course I already was before, but the addition of a little shiny pocket watch just sealed the deal.

The room stayed quiet for a while longer as we continued with what we were doing. It was peaceful and all, but I was starting to get fidgety. Luckily I could sense Dai heading towards the room.

"Dai's back," I informed with a sigh of relief.

Before either brother could question me, the door opened and Dai walked in with multiple trays of food.

"How did you know?" Ed asked suspiciously.

I mentally smacked myself for being so careless around them and bit my lip.

"Brother, maybe she's psychic!" Alphonse suggested excitedly.

Ed ignored his imaginative brother and kept his golden eyes on me, trying to figure out what I was hiding.

"Uhm... lucky guess?" I asked more than answered.

I didn't necessarily want to lie to him, I just didn't think it would help anyway- only make things worse. Any normal person would probably ditch us after hearing what happened to us and what I am now.

Ed obviously expected something- and he definitely had the right to. But this suspicion made it even harder to keep the secret in, especially since he's been so nice to us.

"Anyone hungry?" Dai questioned uneasily as he watched the two of us.

Luckily, as soon as Ed heard 'food', he shot up from his seat and take two plates from Dai. Following suit, I stood up and grabbed my chocolate milk cautiously. The room fell silent once more- whether because of the food or the tense atmosphere- but Ed still kept his gaze on me as he devoured his food.

"Alphonse, aren't you hungry?" Dai questioned, seeing that he hasn't made a move towards the food.

I took a breath of relief as Ed broke his gaze on me to look at Alphonse worriedly, but it only caught his attention again.

"No, s-sorry. I ate e-earlier," Alphonse informed nervously.

"Alright..."

Trying to ignore Ed's gaze, I took a sip of the milk as I continued to read.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Ed questioned in disgust.

I lifted my head from the book and looked around the room in confusion. With a cringed face, he pointed in my direction.

"What? Milk?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded with a disgusted look on his face, which just caused me to laugh hysterically.

"So-that's why- you're so- small," I managed to say in between laughs.

"ARGH! I'M NOT SMALL! DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP!"

"Brother, she didn't say any of that," Alphonse stated, trying to calm down his out of control brother.

"Yeah, but now that you mention it..."

"Argh! I'm gonna kill you!"

Within a second, Ed jumped out of his seat and lunged at me, but luckily for my unnaturally fast reflexes, I was able to dodge his attack easily. I quickly took off out the door- seeing as there wasn't many places around the room to hide- and ran down the hall with him following closely behind.

"Get your ass back here!"

"Brother, please stop!" Alphonse called worriedly.

Unfortunately for the younger brother, Ed completely ignored his calls.

"Hey, you're pretty fast for someone so small," I called over my shoulder.

This time, I got a few colourful words infused in the rant which just caused me to laugh. I hadn't had this much fun since I left the lab; I couldn't say the same for Ed though.

The cat and mouse game continued for a while longer, yet Ed still didn't show any signs of fatigue. I was kind of hoping he would though, so I would have an excuse to-

_BANG_

Ed and I immediately stopped mid-step and slowly turned our heads to face the bullet that had just flown by our heads and implanted itself into the wall. We continued turning our heads in the direction the bullet came from- only to find a very annoyed Hawkeye re-holstering her gun.

"This is not the place to be playing tag."

"S-sorr-rry..." Ed and I stuttered nervously.

Ed kept his eyes on her as she walked back into the office, but I took the opportunity to tip-toe away from him. As soon as I was a good distance away, I took off into a sprint and headed back towards my room. Obviously, he's not stupid because within a few seconds he noticed and was on my tail again.

When I finally reached the room, he was still a ways back so I quickly closed the door and leaned my body weight against it. Maybe that would keep him out for a while.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Dai questioned from the couch.

I assumed that after Ed and I ran off, Dai and Alphonse had gone back to the room and decided to wait- a good idea.

Before I could answer Dai, Ed started pushing on the door from the other side. I quickly planted my feet and concentrated on keeping him out. It was going well, until Dai started talking again.

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for him," he stated nonchalantly.

"Wh-what?"

Dai's sudden distraction took my attention away from the door and Ed was able to push it open. In a matter of seconds, the door was pushed open and knocked me over. As soon as my back hit the floor, I felt something-rather, someone- land on top of me. It takes both of us a few seconds to figure out what just happened, but when we do, both our faces turned a bright red.

"S-sorry! I d-didn't mean t-"

Before he could finish, my fist subconsciously made its way to his face and I scurried away from him. Ignoring his groan of pain, I quickly stood up and stormed over to the couch.

"Ah, Brother, you're bleeding!" Alphonse exclaimed in a panic.

I didn't bother to look at him- I knew I hit him in the side of the nose, so that's were he'd be bleeding.

"Riku, don't you think you over did it?" Dai questioned as he watched Alphonse help Ed stop the bleeding.

I stubbornly ignored him and continued the book I was reading earlier. Sure a punch to the nose would hurt, but it couldn't be that bad... Could it? It was just a fist, and whether I was willing to accept it as a factor or not, it was by a girl. Whose hands were alchemically altered with iron...

"Oh shit..." I mumbled; realizing that my hands were practically made of metal.

I lifted my head from the book and looked around the room for Ed, but he wasn't there.

"If you're looking for him, he went with Alphonse back to their room," Dai informed, keeping his attention on a book.

"I'm not looking for him," I muttered stubbornly.

Dai turned his attention to me and gave me a sympathetic look. Of course he knew that he was right, but he also knew if he said anything about it, I'd get mad. So he chose to stay quiet, but it only made me feel more guilty.

With a groan, I stood from the couch and walked to the door. As soon as I had my hand on the handle though, I stopped and turned around. This seemed to be a normal occurrence for me, so Dai just let me be. If I knew I had to do something, but I didn't want to go through with it, I'd always end up doing what I was doing now- going back and forth trying to convince myself to do it.

"You're taking longer than usual," Dai pointed out with a chuckle.

He was in fact true, but I couldn't help it. If Ed was anyone else- minus Dai or Alphonse- I wouldn't have even considered apologizing, but Ed's been nothing but nice since we've met.

"Nii-san, could you toss me a coin?" I requested with a defeated sigh.

He tried to stifle a laugh as he threw a coin to me. "Probably won't help you though."

"Sure it will..."

As soon as I caught the silver coin, I tossed it up in the air. "Heads; I go apologize. Tails; I don't"

The coin fell down and hit the floor with clinking sound. From where I was standing, I looked down at it- tails.

"Oh, screw it!"

After kicking the coin across the room, I swung open the door and stomped out. Of course Dai was right- he's always right.

It took a few minutes of wandering for me to finally accept the fact that I had no idea where their room was. I remembered Ed saying their room number was sixty-one... Or something like that, but was I really supposed to know where that was?

"Why is it so hard to find a seven foot suit of armour?" I muttered impatiently.

"Oh, hey Riku!"

I quickly spun around to find Alphonse walking out of a room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized frantically.

"Don't worry about it," I replied with a shrug. "It's just that you don't have a scent and-"

I immediately froze, realizing my slip up, and bit my lip.

"What do you mean, 'I don't have a scent'?" he asked curiously.

I mumbled a few curse words under my breath, but at the same time maybe I should tell them about myself... I'd have to do it sooner or later...

"If you don't want us to know, then it's okay," Alphonse informs.

I stayed quiet for a while- inwardly debating whether to tell them or not. "I... think you guys need to know..."

* * *

**Foot Note: **Yay, chapter 5. Anyone notice how the chapter titles are getting worse each week? lol. And, if you haven't already checked, I uploaded some pictures on my deviant art account (xcas92x) and I'll upload some more soon...


	7. Revealing The Past

**AN**: I apologize for the confusion before with the wrong chapter being here, I screwed up while replacing the chapters earlier. ^^; I promise, this is the right one this time XD

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate the support ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -7- Revealing the Past

* * *

"So, do you think it would be alright if I apologize to Ed first?" I asked in defeat.

"Yes! Definitely!"

I winced at Alphonse's excitement and attempted to convince myself I was doing the right thing by telling them. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later, but at the same time, this kind of secret can scare someone off. I've only known the brothers for a few hours... But they're not people I want to lose.  
Keeping up his excitement, Alphonse turned around and opened the door.

"Brother, I'm back."

"That was fast." Ed's attention turned to me with a scowl. "That's why..."

I stepped into the room behind Alphonse, but the blond turned away stubbornly and tossed the icepack to the other side of the couch.

"Too manly for an icepack, huh?"

As soon as I made my comment, Ed shot up from the couch and glared at me.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're just bursting with girliness!"

"Who said I was, Shrimp?"

"You're a girl so you should be, Miss. I-don't-know-my-own-alchemy!"

"B-brother... Riku..."

"Not now Al!" we both shouted together. So much for apologies.

"Why'd you come here anyways? What to break some more of my bones?" he demanded coldly.

"I came to apologize, but if you don't want it, that's fine!"

"Well, you're just a-" he stopped suddenly and blinked in confusion. "To apologize?"

I nodded and looked away from him stubbornly. I didn't want to apologize anymore, but that's besides the point.

"Look Ed... I shouldn't have hit you," I mumbled, then looked up at him. "Sorry."

He suddenly winced and his aggravated face turned into one of guilt. I decided to continue with what I was saying; might as well save him from unearned guilt.

"I also came here to tell you guys some... Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a sigh, I sat down on the couch with Ed and Al following.

"You guys have already started suspecting that something's up, right?"

I paused to let Ed nod, but Al didn't seem to understand. In stead, he just tilted his head in my direction.

"Where to start, where to start," I mumbled as I fidgeted with my fingers.

Both brothers stayed quiet to allow me to speak.

"I'll start when I was ten and Dai was fifteen... We were living with our dad at the time and-"

"Wait, what happened to your mom?" Ed interrupted.

"Brother!"

"It's okay Alphonse. Truth is- I never got to know her and Dai won't tell me anything about her," I informed wearily- now came the hard part. "Can you guys promise me that you'll hear me out before making any rash judgments?"

Both nodded once again, but the face I thought would look cautious, now held the air of curiosity.

"Alright... At that point, my father ditched us at a lab on the edge of Central. You can probably guess what happened after that..."

"Is it related to your iron alchemy?" Ed asked inquisitively.

I nodded and ran my thumb over my knuckles. "They altered my hands with iron, so that would explain why my punch hurt so much," I informed; trying to hold back a witty smirk. "If alchemy is used, I can form the iron into blades that stick out between my knuckles."

I lifted a fist in Ed's direction as one would to punch, but just held it in front of him as a demonstration. He seemed interested.

"And what about my scent?" Alphonse interrupted.

Ed looked at his brother questioningly as I pulled back my hand.

"This is the part I was hesitant about..." I informed softly as I let my hair cover my face the best it could. "I think I'm a chimera..."

"But you don't-"

Ed raised his hand to cut off Alphonse. "It's not her appearance, Al. Don't you remember Marta?"

The younger brother nodded slowly, the memory now fresh in his mind.

"Alphonse... You're empty inside, right? A soul attachment?"

Alphonse's body went ridged at my question. "How did you know?"

"You don't have a scent, Al," Ed stated dryly. His gaze turned from me to his gloved hand as he clutched it into a fist. "We tried human transmutation..."

"You don't have t-"

He raised a hand to cut me off. "Equivalent exchange."

I reluctantly stayed quiet and let him continue. I knew equivalent exchange was fair and all, but I had a feeling this particular exchange wasn't.

"When we were young, our mother died... She was everything to us..."

I could tell by the way he was talking that this was hard for him to talk about.

"We couldn't live without her so we decided to try and bring her back using alchemy." His gazed stayed at his hand in a regretful manner. "All of our calculations were right... But it wasn't an equal trade. Al ended up losing his body and I lost my left leg... To get him back, I gave up my right arm to attach his soul to this armour."

He lifted his sleeve up slightly, allowing me to see the faint shine off his automail arm. There was nothing I could think of to say at this point. The information trade clearly wasn't even.

"Aww, now I made you all quiet," Ed stated with a slight chuckle.

I looked up at him dumbfounded. How can someone who's gone through so much be able to smile and laugh like they've been? All I've had done are a few upgrades compared to what they've gone through, yet I'm more distant- more spiteful.

"Riku, I didn't tell you this to get sympathy from you," Ed assured earnestly. "I just want us to be on the same page- no more secrets."

I looked at each brother; receiving a nod from both. I could feel a small smile tug on my lips- a genuine one. There was something about these brother's, something that made me want to stay around them. Maybe it was because of their optimism- whether it was falsely placed or not- but that's the way I felt.

"So, are you still up for some training?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"More books?"

"Not quite. Our teacher used to tell us: To train the mind-"

"One must first train the body," Alphonse finished.

I looked between the two brothers sceptically. "You're not twins, are you...?"

They both burst out laughing at my question and shook their heads.

"I was much cuter than Brother," Alphonse informs smugly.

An irritated look formed on Ed's face. "What are you trying to say, Al?"

Before they could start a fight, I grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them out the door. As much as I _loved_ seeing siblings fight, I wasn't ready to get in the middle of two alchemists' feuds. After a short while, Ed shook his arm free and led the way. Alphonse, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind, but I released him anyways- he couldn't feel it either way.

"Welcome to the Parade Grounds," Ed introduced overdramatically.

I let my eyes wander over the open area as Ed led us to the center. "You seem to like this place."

He met my gaze with a proud grin. "This is where I beat Colonel 'Arrogant Ass'."

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded. "It's not nice to call people names."

Ed just turned his head and scoffed. He obviously didn't care much about Mustang's 'feelings'- another thing I could relate to.

"So, you can fight, right?" he asked as he stopped to remove his jacket.

"Let's find out."

His brow furrowed at my comment, but he ran at me none the less. I wasn't sure what to expect from the infamous alchemist though. I didn't want to overestimate him, but at the same time, underestimating him would have been worse. Maybe, if I was lucky, his alchemy was compensating for his fighting skills...  
Before I knew it, I had ducked under one of his punches and started blocking rapid strikes. So much for that theory.

"You're quick," he remarked as I dodged a kick to the head.

"Likewise."

I was starting to get tired of blocking, so I grabbed his wrist and swung him to the side; giving myself an opening. Keeping the momentum of the throw, I lifted my leg in an attempt at a roundhouse kick. Attempted being the operative word because he was able to duck under it and swipe his leg along the ground. You can tell how that ended.

"Brother don't hurt her," Alphonse requested worriedly.

With a groan, I sat up and brushed off my pants. "Don't worry Alphonse, this is nothing."

I caught a glimpse of the younger brother nodding reluctantly as Ed stopped in front of me, his hand outstretched. Stubbornly, I got up on my own and got into a fighting stance, ready for another round.

"Suit yourself," Ed mumbled.

The fight continued as it did before, but this time I was able to contribute to the punches. I received a few this time too. All of his hits were restrained, though I was curious as to how strong he really was. He had removed his overcoat earlier, but he was still wearing a black jacket that covered his arms. His physique was still a mystery to me.

"You know, fighting with a clear mind makes it easier," he informed as he continued sending punches my way.

I felt my cheeks heat at his observation- why was I even wondering about that anyways? That realization made me irritated though and before I knew it, I sent another kick at him. I had to admit, it was a nice kick; around the abdominal area so he couldn't dodge or duck. Of course though, he had to find a way to prove me wrong.

"You have to concentrate if you want to win," he coached.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "How was I supposed to expect you to back flip away from that?"

"That's the point," he sighed. "If your opponent doesn't see it coming, you'll have the upper hand."

He started walking towards me, and stopped a few feet away.

"You can do a handstand, right?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow. I could do a handstand, but that's about all I could do gymnastic wise.

"Do a handstand and I'll lead you through the rest."

I gave him a sceptical look, but did it anyways. There was no harm in learning a new technique.

"Alright, now bend your arms like you're doing a push up."

"You're kidding right?"

I glanced up at him, but it only caused me to lose my balance. Before I could fall though, he grabbed my ankles and supported me.

"Just do it."

With a sigh, I started bending my arms until my nose was a few inches from the ground, but I could already feel my arms giving out. Not a great feeling at all.

"Okay, now just-"

Before he could finish his next instructions, my arms gave out from under me; bringing Ed along for the ride.

"Are you two okay!" Alphonse questioned worriedly as he ran over to us.

"Y-yeah..."

Ed quickly picked himself off the ground and offered his hand as he did before. I watched him hesitantly for a second, then took his hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

**FN**: Alrighty, Al mentioned Marta in this one and there's probably a few people reading that are questioning why it's not 'Martel'. I'm a dub girl so I watch Funimation's versions of the series and they have it as 'Marta' so that's how I'll keep it.

As always, review and let me know what's on your mind ^^


	8. Move Forward

**Author's Note: **Alright, sooo... the site's been a pain for a few days and I managed to update on Sunday (I think) but I didn't get one of those e-mails, so I'm wondering if that's why people haven't been reading... (please let that be why.) I decided to re-post it, so I apologize ahead of time if you've already read it. And of course, thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to DramaQueen524 for some ideas. Now on with the chapter ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -8- Move Forward

* * *

After finishing off our little sparring match, the three of us headed back to our respective rooms to rest up for the next day. Ed told me that he had quite a bit planned out for me. After my failed attempt earlier, he had decided that the flip was topping the list- oh joy.

For the past three hours or so, he'd been running me through non-stop drills. Of course, he used the same slogan as before- 'to train the mind one must first train the body'. I had to disagree though.

"I hope you know I won't be able to learn any theoretical stuff if I'm half dead," I muttered as I passed the brothers on my sixteenth lap around the parade ground. I had to wait to complete the next lap to finish my comment. "Your catchphrase is bogus."

"Well, it worked for us," he called back.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just chuckled. Boy I wished I wasn't able to hear that from fifty meters away.

After completing twenty-five laps, Ed finally gave me a break, but I had a feeling it was only because he was hungry. Either way, I was grateful for the break, but it only led us to the overcrowded mess hall. As soon as we found a table, I dropped myself onto a chair and rested my head on the cold surface. Ed and Dai continued through the mess hall to get the food.

"You do plan on eating, right?" Alphonse asked.

I lifted he head lazily and gave him a playful grin.

"You really should, you know?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and let my head fall back onto the table. He had a point, but as they say, old habits die hard.

"Thanks."

Once again, I lifted my head so I was able to see Alphonse, but this time a confused expression formed on my face. "Thanks for what? Not eating...?"

"For not freaking out when we told you I was... Empty," he answered with a sigh, saying the 'empty' part quieter.

My confused look stayed in its place. I didn't see what was so out of the ordinary about that.

"It makes me feel normal again- like I still have my body," he explains.

"You're still normal, Alphonse," I reasoned. "You're just more caring and kind."

"Thanks Riku, and you can call me Al."

"Alright, Al," I said; testing his new nickname with a smile.

If he could, I knew he'd be smiling as well.

"We're back," Dai called out in a sing-song voice.

"Great..."

"Aw, come on Riku, lighten up," he whined as he took a seat beside me.

Ed walked to the other side and sat beside Al; immediately starting to stuff his face with food.

"So, any plans for the rest of the day... Or am I free?"

"Mhm." He paused to swallow the food that was in his mouth. "I was thinking of working on your alchemy."

With a groan, I dropped my head back onto the table, but it caught Dai's attention.

"Riku, why aren't you eating?"

"Because I'm not hungry, _Dad_," I stated.

Unfortunately even the single word sparked anger in me, and Dai noticed right away.

"Riku..."

"It's okay, don't worry." With a deep breath, I stood up and turned towards the doors. "I'll be in my room."

The three guys exchanged worried glances, but I just ignored them and walked out of the mess hall. I just needed a bit of time to relax- both body _and _mind... So much for that motto being bogus.

"Why did he have to be right?" I groaned.

"Hey Riku!"

The smoke had already reached my nose, so I didn't bother to turn around; forcing Havoc to jog to catch up to me.

"Hey Havoc."

He looked around the hall for a moment. "Where's your entourage?"

"They're eating."

I continued walking towards my room. It was best I get some rest before-

"You know, it's not good to skip meals."

"Argh! Why is everyone around here acting like they're my parents!"

Havoc just stood there in confusion as I stormed past my room towards HQ's front doors. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. That kind of thing probably wouldn't normally tick someone off, but for me it's different. Constant reference to my father was like bringing up an ex-boyfriend after a bad break-up... Yeah, something like that. Though, I'd rather deal with the ex.

Not only that, but they were starting to sound like that bastard. Always nagging and telling me every single thing I do wrong, then ditch us at a lab.

As my little adrenalin rush started to ware off, the fatigue I was feeling earlier returned. Even when he was gone, he somehow managed to screw up my life. With a sigh, I dropped myself onto a bench and watched as a little girl ran across the field of grass in front of me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Chase me! Chase me!" she called.

Right behind her was an older man following after her.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he lifted the girl over his head.

As they continued to laugh and play around in the grass, a surge of resentment and misery passed through me. Why couldn't he be like that? Or at least someone who _cared _for their family.

Anger quickly overwhelmed me and I started cursing under my breath at my absent father.

"You know, for a pretty, innocent, very natural looking girl, you sure do have a foul mouth..." Ed's familiar voice stated.

I stayed quiet, not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now- or admit that he startled me. Although, a light blush made its way across my cheeks- whether because of that or that he called me pretty- but I quickly turned my head way from him.

"You heard that, huh?" he chuckled. I heard him shift his stance and the ruffling of clothes; most likely he put his hands in his pockets. "You weren't in your room and Havoc told me you stormed out of HQ."

"And you thought you could help," I finished for him coldly.

"That was the idea..."

I stood up hastily and walked past him. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Come on, just talk to me for a sec!" he called as he ran to catch up with me.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why did you spaz at Havoc?"

I stopped walking and thought for a moment. 'Spaz' wasn't exactly something I was familiar with, but I was assuming it had something to do with me yelling at Havoc.

"He isn't mad at me, is he?" I asked, for the first time sounding something other than angry.

"Nah, he's a pretty relaxed guy."

I took a deep breathe in, released it, and continued walking.

"Can't you just sit still for one second?"

"No."

"What the hell's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong!" I shouted sarcastically as I spun around. "The sun's shining for the first time in six years for me. I have my brother, you and Al, and I can do whatever I want for the first time in my life since my dad left."

We went silent at that point; the only sound between us being my heavy breathing.

"So this is about your dad then?"

I caught my breath short as his voice sunk into my head. Now it was truly silent. How was he able to read me so easily- like I was an open book.

"You don't... you have no idea..." I mumbled spitefully.

"But I do," he reassured as he took a step towards me. "Our dad left us too, and I hate him for that, but we learned to move on. We'll deal with him when the time comes."

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "I can't..."

"Look, people are going to tell you things like that. They don't mean to bother you, they just want to help," he persuades. "Just don't let it bother you."

"Well it does."

I turned away stubbornly as he took a deep sigh and dropped his hand.

"Is it him that's ruining your life... Or is it you?"

With that, he turned around and walked off, leaving his words ringing in my mind.

"M-me...?" I questioned quietly; looking down at my hands thoughtfully.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, Ed had a point. All this time, my dad hasn't been here. He wasn't doing anything to me. It was just me hurting myself- me and my ignorance to move on.

With a groan, I lifted my head and turned back towards HQ. A gentle breeze brushed by me, allowing me to catch Ed's scent- almost like it was rubbing it in my face that he was right. Of course he was right; he's always right it seemed. I ignored this notion and started towards HQ. I could feel the full extent on this morning's training on my body as I reached Mustang's sub-office. Once I had the door open, I leaned against it tiredly, immediately gaining a few attentions.

"Is there something you need, Riku?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked curiously.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to Havoc for a sec..."

Havoc immediately pushed his chair back and stood up; everyone else bringing their attention back to their work.

"What's up?" he asked in his usual relaxed manner.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier... I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No problem."

"Huh? You're not mad?" That was unexpected.

He shrugged slightly and turned back towards his desk. "Maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired."

If it weren't for the hint of mischievousness in his voice, I would have beaten him to a pulp.

"I'm guessing Ed talked to you then?" I concluded.

He nodded with a smirk, leaving me to head back to my room with a sigh.

"Look who's finally back," Dai stated as I entered the room. "So, where were you?"

My eyebrow raised in Ed's direction; he was sitting on my bed. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

I didn't bother getting mad at him- I was too tired to do so either way.

"What are yo-"

Before he had a chance to finish his question, I had already dropped myself onto the bed lazily. I felt him shift on the bed awkwardly, but it didn't phase me at all- I was already asleep.

***~*Ed's POV*~***

I inched towards the edge of the bed as gently as I could to keep her from waking, but at the same time I felt uneasy with her laying right behind me. Plus the fact that Daisuke kept sending me glances now and then. I knew he was aware of Riku's location behind me, but I was uncertain what he thought of it. He kept to what he was doing though, until he stood up suddenly. My body immediately tensed and the thought of what could happen if Daisuke got his hands on me.

"I need to talk to Mustang for a second. I'll be right back," he informed.

Alphonse stood up from the couch and walked over to Daisuke. "I'll come too!"

"Sure, the more the merrier, right?" Daisuke stated happily. "Edward, you want to come too?"

As soon as he asked, I felt Riku grip onto my jacket- so much for an option.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'll stay here..."

Daisuke nodded and looked over at Riku. "Watch over her for me."

"S-sure."

With that, he and Alphonse left the room. As soon as the door closed, I sighed in relief, but it's cut short as Riku's grip on me tightened. Curiously, I rotated my body to get a better look at her. I hadn't noticed earlier, but across her neck- and the skin her shirt exposed- was covered in scars and puncture marks. My mind traced back to the other day when we had shared our stories. _You can probably guess what happened after that... _That's what she had told us, but I wouldn't have imagined anything like that.

Without thinking, I moved my left hand towards her and gently caressed the markings on her neck.

"No... D-dad... Please don't leave..."

She recoiled away from my touch, but the hand that grasped my jacket stayed affixed. I didn't know what to do- or what I _could _do for her. If I chose to wake her up, there's no doubt that she'd just punch me like she did before. Then again, I could have always stayed there with her and attempted to comfort her...

I quickly shook my head of the thought and closed my eyes. Why was I having feelings like this? I tried to remember a time where I felt this way around Winry- looking for a way to console myself- but the strongest feeling was her wrench against my head. Once again, I shook my head, but this time I let my gaze fall on her. As I did, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Before I could realize what I was doing, my palm was against her cheek. Not my automail hand either. I had brought my flesh hand to her cheek; the hand that could _feel_.

As I gently brushed the tear away, her face softened and her grip on my jacket loosed. I couldn't help but smile- I was glad I chose the second option.

My smile slowly faded and I furrowed my brows at an odd noise... Almost like purring.

"She did say she was a chimera..." I mumbled to myself.

I went over the possibilities logically, unaware of the silence that filled the room.

"Ed...?"

* * *

**Foot Note: **Yay, a little bit of Ed insight. 'POV' is point of view for anyone who didn't know- just thought I'd throw that out there because when I was reading my first fanfic way back when I didn't know what it meant ^^;

I felt that the end of this chapter was borderline on Ed being in character... but I could be wrong. Let me know. Hmm, I don't really have anything else to say for this one... aww. Anyways, hope you liked it and that it wasn't cheesey or anything.


	9. Lesson Learned

**Author's Note: **Before I go on to say that this chapter is pretty ba- not as good as the others ^^; I'd like to thank WintersBlueRaven for the awesome review, it helps soo much. Of course, I appreciate _all _reviews, but if you've seen the length of hers, you'd understand :P

And now onto what I was saying before... in my opinion (I hope I'm over reacting) the second half of this chapter was hard to write. For some odd reason I couldn't find the inspiration to write it . Anyways, it'll get batter later ^^ Hopefully the titles will too .

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -9- Lesson Learned

* * *

As I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, but when I shifted slightly I noticed two things. The first was that I was holding onto something. I easily released it, but the second didn't seem to have an easy out. Blindly, I led my hand to my face where something lay against my cheek. It wasn't bothering me though- it actually felt nice.

As soon as my hand touched it though, I opened my eyes, coming face-to-face with red.

"Ed...?"

I was still half asleep so my surroundings hadn't exactly clicked in my mind yet- I was just acting on instinct.

"S-sorry, did I wake you?"

I slowly rolled over slightly and released his hand. That's when everything finally became clear.

I quickly lifted myself from my lying position and scrambled backwards, practically falling off the bed. "Uhm... I, uh... Err..."

"Sorry, I probably should have woken you," Ed stated carefully. "I just didn't want to get hit again..."

Swallowing hard, I nodded slightly and tried to calm my breathing. Unfortunately, I let my eyes wander to his hand and my heart beat immediately sped up once more. I stayed quiet and tried to ignore the heat radiating off my cheeks, but I could still feel his eyes lingering on me.

As an escape, I slid off the bed and sat on the floor with my back against the bed.

"So... Where did Dai and Al go?" I questioned quietly as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Daisuke said he needed to talk to Mustang," he answered, matching my apprehensive tone. "Al decided to go with him."

I nodded my reply and closed my eyes, still feeling the exhaustion from before. At tops, I had only gotten ten minutes of sleep. If not for the unexpected awakening, I would have been back asleep in a matter of seconds.

After a short while, I felt myself falling back to sleep, but a knock at the door pulled me out again. I stayed where I was, lazily cursing under my breath as Ed went to see who it was.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye," I heard him greet.

"Is Riku around? The Colonel wanted me to give her something for him."

With a sigh, I lifted my hand and blindly waved to show my location. Though, I wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Here, I'll give it to her," Ed informed with a sigh.

I rested my head against my knees while I waited. It didn't take long until Ed was crouching in front of me. He didn't bother to get my attention though- he just sat there.

"You like watching people sleep?" I questioned as I lifted my head groggily.

"N-no! I just..." He quickly looked away and shoved a small box in my face. "Here."

Curiously, I took the box from him and took the note off the top. _Thought these might come in handy. Colonel Mustang. P.S. add $55 to your debt. _With a groan, I tossed the note to the side and opened the box impatiently. Inside lay a pair of red gloves- similar to Mustang's. As I lifted the gloves from the box, a black transmutation circle on the back of each distinguished themselves from the red background. Along with that, there were three holes in between the knuckles.

"Looks like he _is _good for something," Ed stated bluntly as I slipped the gloves on.

I flexed my hands a few times; making a mental note to remove the figures when I had a chance. Other than that, they were perfect. The holes lay perfectly between my knuckles and I didn't mind the colour at all- it would even to able to mask the blood that the alchemy would cause. I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought and looked up at Ed to meet his curious gaze.

"Does this look right?" I asked; turning my hand so he could see the array.

He nodded after a second of studying it. "I'd advise against using it now though, you're lacking energy as it is."

Being stubborn old me, I just had to test it out. After taking a deep breath in, I concentrated on the array on my right hand. In a matter of seconds, a bright light had been emitted from the glove, then was replaced by a piercing pain.

I quickly bit down on my lip to prevent the scream that threatened to escape.

"I told you not to try it," Ed scolded in a panic as he scrambled towards me.

He quickly took hold of my hand and transmuted the blades back before removing the glove.

"Is there always this much blood?"

His voice seemed to grow more distant and I could feel myself fighting against unconsciousness.

"Riku? Riku!"

Before completely succumbing to darkness, I felt my head hit something hard and Ed's scent filled my nose.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. As I sat up, I went to rub the sleep from my eyes, but I was immediately greeted by pain on contact. That triggered the memory from yesterday- at least I thought it was yesterday. No matter what happened, I don't seem to learn from my mistakes and revelations. 'Always listen to Ed. Ed is always right.' That one would sink in sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later.

With a sigh, I opened the door, immediately being met by a pair of familiar golden eyes. He didn't say anything though, just stood there looking dazed.

"Ah, sorry Riku," Alphonse started fretfully. "We thought Daisuke would be here so we wouldn't wake you."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I can't say I know where he is though."

"That's fine. How are you feeling?"

I flashed the brothers a quick grin and flexed my arm. "Never felt better... Well, aside from my head." My gaze then faltered towards my newly bandaged hands. "And my hands..."

Finally, Ed showed some recognition. "I told you not to do it."

Did he honestly think I'd listen? If he didn't want me to do it, then he should have told me to go ahead with it. For some odd reason though, he seemed regretful.

"Sorry about your head. You hit my automail pretty hard."

Subconsciously, I lifted my hand to my head; recalling when I had passed out. The new information would have meant I was sleeping on him- great.

"We should get going," Ed mumbled as he stepped away from me.

"Ah, wait," I called quickly. He stopped mid-step and turned to look at me. "Shouldn't I be training today? I don't have much time until the exam."

As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I regretted it. All it seemed to be was an excuse to be around the brothers. I couldn't imagine anyone _wanting _extra training- especially from the brutal exercises of 'Professor Elric'.

"I guess you should," he stated thoughtfully.

I stepped to the side to let the brother's into the rather empty room, but something was still missing. It was rare for Dai to be away if I was down for the count, but then again, if I went to find him, it would probably mean I would have found Mustang. For some odd reason, the two had seemed to get along fairly well. Though, if Mustang was going to end up cutting down my brother-sister time, he was going to get it.

"If you can't function without Daisuke, then go find him," Ed mumbled as he dropped onto the couch.

I blinked a few times in confusion, but it only lead to irritation. "Who says I can't function without him? It's not like you go anywhere without Al!"

"I do so!" he shot back sharply. "And you're the one that _loves_ your brother."

"What are you trying to say?" I challenged angrily- I'd give him one chance to take it back.

"You know _exactly_ what I meant."

I felt a low growl rise from my throat as he stood up daringly. If he wanted a fight, I was happy to oblige.

"Guys, now's not the time..." Al advised timidly.

Neither of us showed any signs of backing off. Thought, I wanted to listen to Al, but I wasn't going to let Ed get away with what he said.

"Am I interrupting?"

My attention turned to my clueless brother standing behind me, but my glare was quickly reclaimed.

"Well, look who it is," Ed sneered.

That's it. Without a seconds notice, I ran at Ed, but Dai suddenly caught me by the back of my shirt and jerked me back. Great... That was definitely going to change Ed's opinion.

"Nii-san, let me go! You're making it worse!" I retaliated as I struggled against his grip.

He refused to budge though, and kept a tight grip on me.

"Why is it that you two are always at each other's throats?"

"Are you kidding? It's his fault!" I retorted angrily.

"Mine! You started it!"

From behind, I heard Dai sigh and his grip tightened on my shirt.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, don't people usually fight like this when they like each other?" Dai asked, his question directed towards Al.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's true," Al answered, nodding his head in agreement.

"What! There's no way I like him/her!" we both shouted quickly.

"Who would even like _her_? She doesn't even act like a girl," Ed added in his defence.

"Who says I'd-"

My sentence was cut short as I was dragged backwards into the barren hall. I tried protesting, but Dai kept his strong grip on my shirt. I could tell he was annoyed- and I couldn't blame him- but I wasn't just going to sit around and take Ed's stupidity.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," I whined, then straightened my shirt when he released me.

Dai stayed quiet and let his eyes fall on me sternly. That was his 'why can't you behave?' looks. Yeah, there were many of them.

"Nii-san..." I whined. Maybe this approach would work.

"Don't even try it."

Or not...

"Fine. I'm sorry. It's all my fault," I muttered stubbornly.

Was a telling the truth? No, of course not. He knew it, but took the apology anyways- that was as much as he was going to get.

"Just _try_ to restrain yourself. He is helping you out after all."

I nodded obediently, taking the time to relax.

"So, how's Mustang?"

He looked confused. "I wasn't with Mustang..."

My brow raised subconsciously. "Scieszka then?"

I knew he wasn't- I couldn't catch her scent on him- but it was always fun to bug him about it. I wasn't sure if he liked her or not, but by my calculations, he didn't.

"Not her either," he grumbled.

"Come on Nii-san, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything," I tried as a masked a grin.

"I don't-" he suddenly stopped and returned my smirk. "So, since I'm your brother and all, you can tell me if you like anyone, right?"

"Yes, that would make sense," I stated calmly. I wasn't catching on to what he was implying though. "But I don't like anyone."

He sighed and motioned me towards the door. Like hell I was going back in there.

"We'll just start up again..." I muttered stubbornly.

"Then apologize."

I felt my jaw drop at his statement. He actually expected me to go in there and apologize- _again_?

"It's either that or Mustang," he threatened.

With a slight groan, I started down the hall with Dai chuckling as he followed.

"Really? You'd rather see Mustang?"

I wasn't willing to admit it out loud, or to myself for that matter, but seeing Mustang was better than getting into a physical fight with Ed. Hopefully I wouldn't have to with Mustang either.

The rest of the walk was silent, though it gave me time to calm down before I'd have to talk to the arrogant Colonel. If I was in the state I was in before, I would have blown a fuse when talking to Mustang- not a good idea if I wanted to pass the State Alchemy Exam.

When we reached the office, I went to knock on the door, but Dai just turned the handle and stepped in casually. Apparently he's been here often enough.

"Hey guys," Havoc called from his desk, his cigarette flicking up and down with every word.

"Hey," Dai replied as he glanced around the room. "Where's Mustang?"

Havoc jabbed his thumb towards another door on the other side of the room- Mustang's office.

"Thanks."

Without another word, Dai headed over to the sub-office and walked in, not even bothering to knock once more. When I was with Havoc and he just walked in Mustang scolded him... I couldn't hear anything but a pleased greeting for Dai though.

With a sigh, I walked over to Havoc's desk and sat on it; his eyes watching my every movement. My eyes on the other hand, followed his cigarette in agitation

"What do 'ya need?" he asked curiously.

I leaned towards him and grabbed the cigarette from his lips. "This." He _did_ ask after all.

"Aw, come on Riku. That's my last one," he protested as he attempted to get it back.

From the other side of he table, I could hear Breda, Fuery, and Falman trying to hold in their laughter. I had met the three in an attempt to distract Mustang from talking to me. It had worked, and ever since the Second Lieutenant, Master Sergeant, and Warrant Officer had been okay in my books. But of course, everyone has their drawbacks- the three weren't very good at containing their giggling.

I ignored them and rubbed my temple gently. "It's giving me a headache."

"But that's not my fau-"

He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me wide-eyed as I pressed the butt of the cigarette onto the bottom of my boot. The other men immediately burst out laughing at Havoc's stunned, motionless expression.

"You had it coming," I shrugged as I slid off his desk.

"Bu-bu-but..."

I ruffled his hair a bit and walked casually to the other guys. Looks like this trip wasn't going to be as bad as I though. But then again, I have been wrong...

* * *

**Foot Note:**Well, was it as bad as I thought? Hopefully not... Alright, there were a few things I wanted to mention. First, I'm going to upload another pic on Deviantart (xcas92x) and I'll post another on the weekend. And second, (hopefully this isn't a spoiler) would bringing in a skirt for Riku be bad? . It fits and all, but I just need reassurance XD Hmm, what else? Ah, anyone going to FanExpo in Toronto? lol, okay, that's it. Thanks for reading. ^^


	10. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note**: Not only is this chapter late... but it's almost filler-ish . Though, I do find this chapter kinda funny; hopefully you guys do too. The next chapters should be better... I think. Anndddd, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apreciate every one of them, it helps alot ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -10- A Day in the Life

* * *

I stood there, watching Havoc contently as the three officers started their ritual of sorts.

"Thirty bucks says he stays like that for the rest of the day," Breda called out, raising some money from his pocket.

"Twenty says a beer couldn't even move him!" Fuery added excitedly.

Of course, Falman had to join in too. "Thirty bucks with Breda's!"

Breda glanced at Hawkeye for a moment, then back at the guys, receiving indifferent shrugs.

"Lieutenant, you want in?"

She didn't look up, just continued working. "I would like no part in your stupid games."

I chuckled at her witty comment and glanced between the three men. I was used to their games now; the one who wins eats like a king for the next few days, and the ones who lose go without eating for a while. That's how they make it out to seem, but lately the stakes haven't been so high. Though, a few extra bucks would be pretty nice.

"Forty on Fuery's," I added as the guys tossed their money onto the table.

"You sure? You still owe Mustang."

I shrugged and strode over to Havoc's desk and sat on it once more. It was only fourty dollars. Plus, what's the worst he could do? Burn my ass? Well... Maybe I _should _win the bet.

"So, Havoc..." I started, immediately getting the attention of the three officers. "I was just thinking a nice, cold drink would be nice right about now. How about we go for a beer? I'll buy."

Of course I was underage to be buying beers, but I figured that little bit of information would pass by him. When offering guys a free beer, I doubt they'd even consider that fact.

Even with that in mind, Havoc sat there unfazed, but I did notice a slight twitch in his lip.

"Yes! Hand over the money guys!" Fuery exclaimed happily.

Fuery kind of reminded me of a little kid at Christmas time when they walk down the stairs and see all the presents. It was short lived though as his 'parents' told them that they weren't his.

"Not so fast Fuery. He still hasn't moved, so we haven't lost," Breda explained contently.

Unfortunately, he was right and of course I wanted the money, so I'd have to figure out a way to snap Havoc out of his phase. Then the thought occurred to me. If he was like this _because _he didn't have cigarettes, then couldn't it be solved by offering him a replacement?

I turned back to Havoc, my victorious grin masked. "Havoc, instead of a beer, how about I buy you a new pack of cigarettes?"

As soon as I mentioned 'cigarettes', his eyes seemed to glow. I glanced at Fuery, he was in a similar state.

"Twenty bucks please," he instructed happily.

Two annoyed glares met his grin as the two soldiers reluctantly handed over the money.

"And forty for me," I added contently.

As soon as I had received the money, I gave Havoc a couple dollars for the cigarette's, all the while chuckling at Breda's mumbling.

It felt nice to count the remainder of my money. Though the amount was small, it was a helpful way to get out of the debt of the 'generous' Colonel. The faster I could pay him back, the better. Needless to say, I couldn't celebrate my victory to the fullest; the Colonel's scent had made itself present as Dai walked past me and sat down with the men.

I tried ignoring Mustang for the time being, but he just waited patiently. It's not like he _needed _to complete his paperwork- he had his subordinates for that. Slightly agitated, I turned towards the smirking man and walked past him into the office.

"Smirks are never a good sign," I pointed out as I stopped in front of his desk.

I heard his chuckle make its way past me until I could see him take a seat. I was definitely going to regret giving in.

"How's training?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Good..."

He nodded contently and laced his fingers in front of him. There was something more to his plan. Yes, that was it, he was planning. He was going to distract me with his feeble questions, then he would bombard me with some form of provocation. I knew this scheme all too well from Charles. Sick bastard.

"Is Fullmetal a good trainer?"

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "This is what the build up was for?" I couldn't help but question his motives.

"No, no, this is the work part of your visit."

Great, so there _was _stupidity to be dealt with, just my luck. As he watched my discomfort, his chin rested on his fingers as he smiled up at me blissfully. "The other part deals with that favour you so willingly promised me."

My day just became oh so much better.

"You're kidding?" I knew he wasn't, but it was worth a shot.

"'Fraid not," he answered, keeping his grin. "The day I become Fuehrer there will be changes, but why not start ahead?"

I felt myself wince slightly. Fuehrer Mustang... With control over all of Amestris... Wants to _change _something. It was like a nightmare come true.

"Okay, I'll bite... What is it?"

His blissful grin turned into one of victory. "Mini skirts."

My first instinct was that I heard him wrong, but with my sense of hearing, that was doubtful. There was one thing that came to mind though. Well, there were a few, but they weren't appropriate for a supervising officer.

"You're... a closet perv?"

His grin wavered at my question. "No."

"But then-"

"I do not need to explain myself to you."

Well, there was one good thing that came from this little bit of information... Mustang liked women... Not my brother... I gagged at the thought- yeah, it had crossed my mind.

"So... What does this have to do with me?" I asked fearfully.

If he was going to have me wear one-

"I was thinking you could wear one for the exam, as a demonstr-"

"You're a pedo then...?"

As soon as he had confirmed my fears, that idea had popped into my head. From that point, I ignored what he was saying.

"I am most certainly not!" he shot back.

I stepped back instinctively and gulped at his cold glare. Revenge didn't seem possible with him...

"Look, the exam is the perfect opportunity to show the higher ups that it's a good idea and is plausible," he persuaded as he rubbed his brow soothingly. "You'll have the higher-up's attentions this way too, giving you the advantage."

"_I'll _have their attention or my-"

"_You_."

Yeah right... Either way, I didn't want to do this. It's a stupid way to pass _and_ it was a favour for Mustang. I didn't like it one bit.

With a groan, I took out my winnings from earlier and placed it on his desk.

"Even if you pay me back, you still owe me a favour," he informed as his hand made a move for the money. "Though, I'll tak-"

Before he could get it, I grabbed the bills and shoved them back into my pocket stubbornly. There had to be a way around this...

"There's no way around it, Riku."

I felt my jaw clench. "Now you're a _mind reading _pedo?"

He went to protest, but stopped short and sighed. "Just keep in mind that I'll be one of the judges."

With a scowl on my face, I turned around and stormed out of his office, ignoring the calls from the other officers. Stupid Mustang and his stupid ideas. Though, as much as I was against it, there was a part of me that was willing to give in- it was just clothing after all.

I groaned and slammed my head against the closed door of my room. Maybe that'd wake me up and I'd realize I didn't have to go through with Mustang's favour. Unfortunately, it just left me with a throbbing head and the annoyance knowing that I _had _to do it.

"Riku? Are you okay?"

I looked up at the armoured boy and nodded slightly, an idea popping into my head. Without a word, I leaned toward Al and rested my head against his cool metal body. Perfect.

From behind him, I could hear Ed questioning his younger brother, but that was of no concern to me- I had just discovered the cure for headaches.

"Uhm... Riku, Brother found a book for you to read if you want..." Al informed timidly.

I lifted my head and looked past him at Ed before walking into my room. The throbbing immediately returned though, so I just dropped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"Can I have that book?" I asked, not bothering to look up at him.

He didn't respond right away, just tossed the book over to me, letting it land on the bed.

"It's more up to date with the technology so you should try and read it," Ed stated from the couch.

I sat up with a nod and picked up the book, but Dai walked in before I could open it.

"Mustang said you forgot something, Riku."

Knowing full well what it was, I gave him a worried look as he handed me the package. I didn't say anything though, just shoved in under my bed.

"What was it?" Ed asked curiously.

I shrugged and opened the book, pretending to occupy myself with it, but he didn't fall for it. Curiously, he started towards my bed, but I quickly shot him a glare to stop him. Ignoring my hinting at 'leave it alone', he continued towards the box.

As much as I _admired_ stubbornness, there was always a time to give up- like now. With a groan, I swung my leg over the side of my bed, but unfortunately he was able to dodge and grab the box.

"Do you not catch on to hints?" I muttered in annoyance.

He didn't bother to answer me, just moved to the other side of the room to avoid me. Like that would help. Without a seconds notice, I removed my shoe and wiped it at him, hitting him square in the side of the head.

"Oww!"

While he was taking the time to recover, I marched over and grabbed the box from his hands and retrieved my shoe.

"Let that be a lesson to you _Teach_."

* * *

**Foot Note**: Well... that's that. As of next chapter it'll be closer to the exam, because they've spent quite a while doing random stuff already. Alrighty, 'till next time ^^


	11. Shrimp Race Anyone?

**Author's Note:** Kay... so this chapter is reaallly late, and reallly short, but I have a good excuse *cough*cough* reason . I was at Fan Expo all weekend and was fixing up my costume the previous week and didn't have much time to write. So I apologize to everyone who's been waiting. And wow, the chapter title is so random XD

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -11- Shrimp Race Anyone?

* * *

_T minus 72 hours to exam_

"Would you stop pacing already!" Ed ordered in annoyance.

"You would be nervous too if you were me!" I defended as I continued pacing around my room.

Ever since the one week mark before the exam, I've been feeling nervous about the whole thing. If you think about it, if I fail- knock on wood- both Dai and I would _still _be jobless. Plus, we still owe Mustang quite a sum of money that would be impossible to come across. Of course I could always win a few bets against Breda and the guys, but that would only get me so far.

"Why would I be nervous? I would ace that exam!" Ed boasted proudly.

I ignored him and continued pacing, but I immediately froze when Al started talking.

"But brother, I thought you didn't finish the last page."

"What are you talking about? Of course I finished the exam," Ed defended quickly- too quickly.

My nervousness just turned into panic.

"You didn't finish the exam? Is it too late to get a new trainer?"

"What!"

"I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna fail!"

I ignored the protests of the guys and dropped onto my bed face first; quickly throwing a pillow over my head.

"Don't worry Riku. I'm sure you'll do fine," Al reassured, placing a metal hand on my back.

I lifted my head and look up at Al with a wounded gaze. "'Fine'? That's it? _You _don't even think I'll do good."

I heard three exasperated sighs from the room, but it didn't change anything. Maybe I was going crazy from lack of sleep... But I couldn't help but feel unprepared.

"Riku, relax," Dai instructed calmly. "You're smarter than Ed anyways."

"What was that!"

"I said Riku's smarter than you. Geez, why are all you little guys so jumpy?" Dai stated shrugging.

With a sigh, I sat up and crossed my legs in front of me. Eventually, if I was lucky, my legs would fall asleep and I'd be able to distract myself from the exam. Until then, I'd have to deal with this annoying feeling. Back at the lab, I never had to worry about anything, minus them finding a reason to take Dai away. Other than that, I was usually rather easy going- only living in the moment. That change in lifestyle ticked me off a bit.

From across the room, Dai continued sending smartass comments at the fuming alchemist. It was quite amusing at first, but as the feeling drained from my legs, the scene lost its fun.

"Nii-san, give it a rest, would you?"

He looked over at me and wrinkled his nose, but I ignored his 'protest'. Instead, I turned my attention towards Ed.

"Can we go outside? I wanna spar a bit."

His annoyed scowl turned into a grin at my suggestion. Getting my answer, I excitedly jumped off the bed, stumbled a bit on the landing, then grabbed my gloves from the bedside table. Luckily I could feel the tickling sensation of my nerves waking up.

"Weapon sparring?" Ed questioned with a smirk.

I mirrored his smirk and slipped on my gloves. I had cut the fingers off a few days ago, giving me more freedom. Plus, it looked cooler.

"Last one out's a shrimp!" I declared as I raced to the door.

I heard a muffled protest along the lines of _I'm not short! _as I made it to the hall. It was a smooth run for a while, until I had to start weaving through multiple soldiers. Ed was quick on my tail- figuratively- and was receiving the resulting anger of the soldiers. When I had passed them, they had been surprised, but by the time Ed made his way through, they were able to process the situation and react. It only made the race that much more fun.

After shoving open the heavy doors and running another ten feet, I took a quick glance behind me, only to find Ed clapping his hands. A second later, I felt the ground beneath me crumble and I instantly knew I was going down for a crash landing. I tried to prolong it though- stumbling across the broken debris. It didn't last long and I soon found myself falling to the side roughly.

To my surprise, I didn't land on anything hard, or sharp for that matter. Instead, I landed on something soft- something comfortable. Though, when I saw what- or rather who- it was, I wouldn't have admitted it.

As quickly as I could have, I pulled myself off of Ed and scampered backwards, immediately bringing my arms up to protect my face- Ed seemed like he would want revenge for me punching him earlier.

When the retaliation didn't come, I warily lowered my arms and watched him curiously.

"I won," he pointed out with a grin.

I noticed a slight pinkness to his cheeks, but I pushed it aside as I watched him. I couldn't help but find him intriguing. Why I did- I wasn't sure just yet.

"You're not a shrimp..." I mumbled as I fumbled with a piece of broken concrete.

"Faster than you thought, huh?"

I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly. "Not because of the race..."

A confused look washed over his face, but I could see a faint glitter of happiness pass through his eyes.

"I mean, I'm shorter than you after all."

His jaw dropped suddenly in surprise and I felt myself let out a soft chuckle at his response. I guess he didn't hear something like that too often, but it was nice to see him happy like he was- genuinely happy. I went to reassure him, looking for a smile this time, but stopped when Dai and Al appeared from HQ's doors. It seemed like I'd have to wait a while longer.

* * *

**Foot Note:**Once again, sorry if you were waiting for me to update. And unfortunately I can't make any promises for the next update. It'll happen, I just don't know when ^^; But, you guys can check out my DeviantArt (xcas92x) when I upload my cosplay pics ^^


	12. Battle Plan

**Author's Note**: Yayy, an update... after like... a month XD Ok, I totally blame school... and lazyness... and writers block . you get the point :P Anyways, I think (hope) the next chapters will be easier to write, because I know what I'm writing this time around. And MOST IMPORTANTLY... sorry to everyone who's been waiting for an update. Enjoy ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -12- Battle Plan

* * *

_T minus 48 hours to exam_

I eyed the small unopened box from Dai's bed and shifted uncomfortably. I had gotten over my anxiety for the exam earlier this morning, but the skirt Mustang had given me was becoming a nuisance in my mind. I couldn't spend too much time to mull it over though- I had to come up with some sort of demonstration for the exam. Leave it to Ed to forget to tell me.

"So... Anyone have an idea?"

I looked around the room at the three thoughtful faces- well, two plus Al's masked expression.

"You could always make a huge iron statue, that would be cool," Al suggested.

I turned to Al excitedly, but Ed butted in- ready to shoot it down.

"Anyone can do that... You need something that will get their attention."

I felt my lips fall into a frown. I thought it was rather impressive.

"I know!" The younger Elric slammed his fist into his hand and turned towards me once more. "For Ed's assessment last year, he decided to fight Colonel Mustang. Maybe we could convince the Colonel to let you do the same for yours."

Before letting my excitement get the best of me, I turned my attention to Ed, half expecting him to tell me it wouldn't work, or I'm not good enough. Luckily, I was wrong.

"It's so crazy, it just might work."

Now my grin was full blown. "Al, you're the best!"

I immediately glomped him, making his metal body tense nervously. "Heh, heh, thanks."

I carefully moved off Al and sat beside him to allow him to feel comfortable. Though, it was Ed that seemed kind of off. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but his face looked pretty distant as he watched Al and I. I wasn't going to comment on it though. That would probably just start a dumb argument or something.

"Okay, so who's going to ask him?" Dai inquired, bringing Ed out of his thoughts.

After a quick glance at me, Ed shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "You are. You and Mustang are drinking buddies anyways."

"Alright. So Nii-san, you can-" I stopped abruptly, allowing a scowl to form on my lips. "You drink?"

"Not _that_ often," he defended.

He raised his hands in his defence, but Ed cut it. "Only if you count three times a week 'not often'."

"Well, maybe for someone so short it's worse," Dai argued, but his defence wavered as I sent him an annoyed look.

I know I was in no position to be ordering my twenty-one year old brother around, but I cared for him and didn't want him to get into anything stupid. Every single experience I've had with alcohol had always been negative, so I _did_ have a reason to be so protective. It wasn't me drinking of course- I was underage- but the scientists at the lab and of course my father would drink constantly. You could only imagine all the stupid things alcohol made them do.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking, don't you?" I asked, hoping the message would get across wordlessly.

"Yes, yes, nothing stupid," he assured with a sigh. "In case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the older sibling."

I shrugged and lay back onto the bed. Of course I knew he was the older sibling- he was the level headed one.

"Well, I'll go have a word with Mustang," Dai declared. "I'll be back in a bit."

I watched silently as he headed out the door, though the doorknob quickly consumed my attention. Sure I was laying on my back and everything was upside down, but it was basically the same.

"Hey Ed, what are doorknobs made of?"

He tilted his head slightly, but it didn't take long for him to realize what I was thinking.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was made of iron." His answer seemed hesitant though. "I wouldn't-"

He stopped short as I rolled off the bed and made my way to the door. He knew I wasn't listening.

"Al, you like cats, right?" I asked, slipping on one of my gloves- I now kept them in my pockets at all times.

"Huh? I mean, yes... But why are you asking...?"

I shrugged and placed my hand on the doorknob. I knew exactly why, but where's the fun if I ruin the surprise?

I heard Ed sigh from behind me, but it only made me smirk. Lately, I've been finding it amusing to annoy him. I decided it would be better if I held off for now though, and continued with the door knob. I quickly transmuted it into a palm sized cat and kept it out of view from the brothers.

After around the second month of training, my alchemy skills had been pretty much primed along with my fighting ability, but that wasn't of any concern at the moment.

With a grin, I spun around and showed the younger Elric my creation- he seemed impressed.

"That's so cool Riku!"

"It'd be cooler if it could move," I commented thoughtfully.

"It can."

I looked over at Ed and quirked an eyebrow.

"If you repeat the alchemic process continually, it gives the appearance that the object is moving." He sounded like some sort of professor, but I held back my witty comment for another time. "It takes a lot more concentration though."

To me, his final comment sounded like a challenge, and I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to show him I was capable. So that's what I was going to do. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly to clear my mind. This time, the alchemist lights didn't emit all at once, but formed into sparks as I worked through the multiple transmutations. The iron itself wasn't as appealing though. For a good three minutes, the iron cat looked more like a mud monster kids would make on a rainy day.

I bit my lip and pushed myself harder, concentrating harder on the details of the cat. By the time I was done, the cat had all four legs, two ears, and I was even able to add a few whiskers. Pretty damn good in my opinion.

"Not bad," Ed praised as he leaned towards my hand.

At my command, the cat swiped an iron paw at his nose, forcing him to retreat in surprise. Al and I laughed at him as he glared daggers at the cat- then at me.

"Hey guys, I'm bac-"Dai trailed off as he cautiously pushed the door open. "What happened to the doorknob?"

"This!"

With a newfound excitement, I raised the cat in front of him- though, I lost my concentration for and had to act fast before it turned back into mush.

"That's the door knob?" Dai asked.

My lips pulled into a frown as he scrunched his nose.

"You don't like it?" The cat stopped moving as I talked.

"No, no, it's cool, but you're going to have to put it back." Dai's answer was followed by a sigh when my frown didn't waver. "You might as well put it back or Mustang's going to have to come over here to replace it."

I felt my lip twitch subconsciously from hearing the colonel's name and immediately darted to the door.

"Sorry little guy, but I really can't stand him."

With one last pout, I brought the cat back to the hole in the door and transmuted into back into the door knob.

"So what did Mustang say?" Ed questioned.

I spun around to see Dai's answer, but he didn't show any sign of positive emotions.

"Well, he brought it up with the Fuehrer and he said it would be 'rather interesting'. "Dai sighed at my grin, but continued none the less. "He also mentioned that Ed's due for an assessment."

I heard Ed groan from behind me, then Dai brought my attention back-this time he was talking to Ed.

"He also suggested that you join Riku's demonstration. A little two-on-two."

Not a bad idea. If Ed joined, then there would be less attention on me. Plus the additional help if needed.

"Who did he chose to spar with us?" Ed seemed interested, so it was a good sign for me.

"Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong. I kind of feel sorry for you too..."

My brows furrowed sceptically. Was he implying that Mustang was a challenge? I couldn't see it. Mustang only seemed to be able to annoy people in the office, I doubted his fighting skills were that amazing. That's when my thoughts traveled back to the time when Mustang had helped me escape the lab... At the time, I knew he wasn't trying to hit me with his alchemy, but it was still pretty hard to dodge his attacks.

"Riku, keep in mind that they were both in the Ishbalan Civil War and are both highly trained in combat."

Ed must have seen my initial smirk, but it died at his words. What was I thinking? I couldn't speak for the Major, but in order to reach the rank of Colonel, Mustang has to be a remarkable soldier. Now I was worried.

"Just realized this isn't going to be a walk in the park?" Dai asked, a bit of cynicism in his tone.

I squired under his gaze- I was screwed. Before, I would have told them 'wait and find out what happens', but now I was thinking something along the lines of practicing for the next 39 hours. Yay.

"Would you like us to introduce you to him, Riku?" Al asked.

I glanced at him momentarily. "Would it help my situation?"

"It'll probably make it worse."

I turned to glare at Ed as he gave me a smug look, then headed towards the door with Al following- it was in my nature.

When we got into the hall, Al took the lead and started walking through the rather barren area.

"So, what does the major look like?" I had to admit, I was a little curious.

"Well, he's tall... And muscular," Al explained. His voice seemed unsure how to continue.

"Hair?"

"Major Armstrong is bald," he added. "Oh! And he has a moustache."

I tried to put all the pieces together, but it turned out rather... Odd. I'd just have to wait.

"Ah, there he is."

As we turned a corner, Al stopped and pointed down the hall. My eyes immediately started searching for a man with all those traits, but when I found him, I felt my jaw drop.

"_That's_ who I have to fight?"

Al nodded and chuckled sheepishly. "I did tell you it wouldn't be easy..."

"Well that was an understatement..."

Not only was the major easily as tall as Al, but his muscles were clearly bulging from his military uniform. I gave Al a sceptical look. Did he actually think I stood a chance against this man?

"Riku Mikuri!"

I practically jumped out of my skin at the booming voice behind me. When I caught my breath, the major was prancing towards me, then suddenly threw off his uniform shirt and struck a heroic pose in front of me. I swear I saw pink sparkles hovering around him.

"I've heard your whole story! Your pure love that made you bravely escape that lab with your brother! I'm honoured to spar with you!"

I could feel something rise from my throat. I wasn't sure if it was anger towards Mustang for telling him my story or if it was my lunch.

"Thanks..." I could tell my voice didn't sound too confident- I wasn't sure what to say to a giant man that just posed half naked in front of me. "Could you put your shirt back on though...?"

He flexed once more before another of his soldiers picked up the major's uniform.

"You'll have to get used to this," the blond soldier whispered to me.

My lips pulled into a smirk- I liked this guy already.

"Lieutenant Bloch!" I was never going to get used to that voice... Or his tendencies. "How dare you speak about your superior in this manner!"

The Lieutenant winced and turned to Major Armstrong with a salute. "Sorry sir!"

As Bloch lowered his hand, Armstrong switched his pose and flexed once more. "Allow me to demonstrate the sheer strength that has been passed down for generations."

Lieutenant Bloch gave me a pained expression and mouthed the word run. I was happy to oblige.

"So the Fuehrer expects me to _fight_ the major?"

Al chuckled at my concern and I heard his metal body shift as he shrugged.

"If you strategize and prevent yourself from getting hit, you can beat anyone."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "That was pretty deep."

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to." At this point, he was waving his arms around, but it didn't portray the reassurance he was aiming for.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

I passed by him as he stopped at the door and patted his back. He didn't know it, but Al's words helped settle me and there was no doubt in my mind that it would help later on.

* * *

**Footnote**: Ok... not much to put here... uhm, I had 1 or 2 pics that I was going to post on deviantart... we'll have to see how lazy I am later . Oh! If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, tips, advice ect ect :P please let me know, because I'm looking for ways to make this story better, so throw whatever you've got at me.


	13. Exam Day 1

**Author's Note**: Yay, an update. Kind of short, but it'd be boring if I went on any longer. The next one is going to be pretty short as well, so hopefully I can get it up soon.

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -13- Exam Day 1

* * *

I couldn't say I was particularly excited for the exam- especially the writing aspect. From what I've been told, this part is a two hour exam that tends to filter out the majority of the entrants. Then if I'm lucky enough... Or if I've gone through enough books, I'd be able to move onto the next round- the interview. And _then_, if I pass the previous two, I can move onto the demonstration- sparring with three certified State Alchemists. I couldn't say I was too enthralled.

Along with that, I had to wear Mustang's stupid skirt. People have already started commenting on it too and I couldn't say I enjoyed it. Though, I did find it amusing to see Ed uncomfortable. Sure it was a weird hobby, but I found it fun none the less.

As that thought passed, my mind went back to my present dilemma- the exam.

"You're putting too much thought into this," Ed stated bluntly.

I turned and gave him a stern look. "there's nothing wrong with being prepared."

He shrugged and continue leading us to the exam hall. "I never said that. All I meant was that you're going to make yourself nervous."

"The exam by itself is more than enough to make someone nervous," I pointed out with a sigh.

"Don't worry Riku, he just wants you to do well," Al added comfortingly.

"I didn't say that either."

I turned to look at the older Elric, but he had his head turned away from me. "You don't want me to do good?"

"I didn't-"

As soon as I asked, he looked over at me, but changed back stubbornly, a pink hue covering his cheeks.

"All exam participants please enter the hall please," one of the military men called out from the hall's doors.

My body immediately tensed, but I forced myself to continue.

"Looks like you're on your own from here on," Dai stated as the three stopped behind me.

I nodded and gave them a weak smile before continuing to the hall.

"Riku!"

I quickly spun around, only to find Ed running towards me.

"Did I forget something...?"

He shook his head and took a second to catch his breath. When he was ready, he lifted his gaze to me for a second, then towards the ground.

"You'll probably think this is stupid... But I thought it would help..."

I gave him a curious look, but his gaze didn't waver. Instead, he removed his gloved hand from his pocket and held it in front of me, revealing a silver necklace.

"Good luck."

He finally looked up at me worriedly, but was slowly reassured from the smile tugging on my lips.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I needed."

A grin grew on his lips as I took the necklace from him and put it around my neck.

We didn't say anything after that, just exchanged thumbs up before I continued on my way.

Once I found a seat, I lifted the necklace to get a good look at it, After a second or two, I decided that the necklace had been made of iron. I was tempted to pull out my gloves and test my theory, but I thought against deforming the pendant- which happened to be the same shape as the cross on Ed's jacket.

"That's a nice necklace. Did your boyfriend get it for you?"

I turned slightly to my right to look at the guy now sitting beside me and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"You will," he informed with a smirk. "So did your boy-"

"Yes, he did."

I wasn't sure how Ed would react to that- and I knew it wasn't true- but it was an easy way out of my current situation.

The guy went to say something, but the Fuehrer rose at the front of the room and quieted everyone down.

"The exam will now be commencing. Everyone please flip over you papers and begin."

The guy lingered at my desk a little longer as I flipped over the exam and started reading. After a few minutes he returned to his desk... Yay.

For the next two hours or so I sat at the desk, furiously filling out question after question. I didn't seem to be getting much closer to the end though.

"Everyone, please stop writing and hand your papers to the men as they come around to pick them up," the Fuehrer called out suddenly.

I looked down at my exam wide-eyed, noting that about half of the last page wasn't complete as the collector took it off my desk.

The guy beside me let out a slight chuckle at my helplessness, but I didn't bother paying him any attention. Instead, I just stood from my seat and headed towards the door- away from him. For the last half hour of the exam, he was leaning back in his seat, watching me write the exam. Of course it made me uneasy, and of course I was going to use that as my excuse.

"Hey, wait up!"

Obviously, I ignored him, hoping he'd get the hint, but my hopes were ill placed.

"Come on, I'm a nice guy."

He put his hand on my shoulder- I was assuming in an attempt to persuade me- but I immediately shrugged it off and turned towards him angrily.

"Look, I'm not interested, so just-"

"Is there a problem here?"

I turned towards Ed as he approached us, glaring at the guy.

"This is none of your business," the guy retaliated, moving closer to me. "So why don't you go find your little friends and go play hid 'n seek somewhere else."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET LOST IN THE GRASS!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em," he stated.

"Wrong answer!" Ed shouts angrily.

"Like I care."

As he spoke, he snaked his arm over my shoulders. That was the final straw for me and I balled a fist to throw it at his face. Unfortunately for the guy, Ed beat me to the punch- literally. It didn't take long for the guy to retaliate and start a full out fight. I kind of felt sorry for the guy too... Ed was a much better fighter, plus he had an automail fist.

"Mr. Rison!"

As soon as the guy caught sight of the Fuehrer, he pulled away from Ed and gave a quick salute.

"Starting a fight with one of my State Alchemists is not a good way to impress me Mr. Rison."

The guy's jaw dropped slightly at the realization of who he was fighting with. I couldn't help but chuckle though- served him right after all.

"S-sorry Sir!"

He quickly bowed and took a few steps back before taking off out of sight. Once he was gone, the Fuehrer's attention turned to the two of us, a smile evident on his lips.

"Just because you are stuck in Central does not mean you can start fights Full Metal."

Ed just nodded and gave a quick salute- anger still marked on his features and it didn't seem to be fading anytime soon. On the other hand, my ease was. For some odd reason, I was finding the Fuehrer's presence nerve racking. It felt as if he was hiding something behind that smile of his... And especially the eye patch. Though, it was impossible for the kind of character I just created to make it to the top of the State where he's sitting. I guess I'd just have to get used to the uneasy feeling.

"Ah, Ms. Mikuri. I look forward to seeing your demonstration."

I wasn't too sure on what to do or say in his presence, but I was able to pull of a salute as the others had.

"Thank you, Sir."

Hopefully that was the appropriate gesture for this situation. To my relief- and nerves- he smiled and went on his way after a 'good luck'.

My attention then turned back to Ed, looking for any damage from the fight. Aside from a small bruise on his cheek, he looked relatively fine, just a bit angry.

"Are you okay?"

I was surprised to find that it wasn't me who had asked the question- I was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

I reached forward to see how bad the bruise was, but he withdrew from my touch.

"It's nothing to worry about."

With a sigh, I dropped my hand and followed him back to Dai and Al. Before we even reached them, Dai opened his mouth to say something, but I raised a hand to silence him.

"It's fine, just leave it."

He reluctantly nodded, and let his body relax.

"How was the exam Riku?"

I turned to Al with a grim look. "I didn't finish it..."

Al put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, it's quality over quantity anyways. Ed didn't finish the whole exam either."

"Of course I did!"

Ed shot a finger at his younger brother, but Al just sighed. I chuckled lightly at the scene in front of me- it was nice to see something other than anger on Ed's face.

* * *

**Foot Note: **Sorry if there was more grammar mistakes than usual... I'm sick and don't feel like looking it over again . Anyways, I posted a pic on my DA account (xcas92x), you know, the one I said I'd post like... weeks ago XD And, as usual, I'm open to any comments, criticisms, concerns ect ect


	14. Exam Day 2

**Author's Note**: Woooww, it's been quite a while x.x lately I've only been writing after watching FMA Brotherhood... it kind of encourages me XD Anyways, the necklace part received mixed feelings in the reviews, it was indeed cheesy, but it'll be used later on. Annnnd thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -14- Exam Day 2

* * *

"So they're basically going to ask my a few questions?"

For the second day in a row, I found myself waiting on the Fuhrer- this time for the interview. By some miracle, I was able to pass the first stage of the exam, despite having not finished the last page. Apparently Al was right about the quality over quantity theory.

"Just make sure you answer truthfully and you'll do fine," Ed reassured. As he spoke, he removed a hand from his pocket to cover the followed yawn.

"Sorry."

I soon found an eyebrow raised in my direction, but I couldn't blame him for his confusion.

"Dai didn't even come today so I feel bad for making you tag along."

His curious look stayed put, almost as if he were questioning my logic. "I wanted to come."

"Why...?"

As soon as I asked, he turned to the side and shrugged. Apparently I wasn't going to get a straight answer anytime soon- not that he was bisexual or anything... Yeah, trust my mind to misinterpret 'straight'. I couldn't help but be curious of his _partner_ though. Unfortunately Mustang popped up and I had to stop wherever my train of thought was going. That much I couldn't take.

"You know, there's a difference between stressing about the interview and not thinking about it at all." If only he knew...

I gave him a sheepish grin along with a thumbs up in an attempt to tell him how right he was. Maybe that way I'd be able to erase those thoughts.

He seemed hesitant on accepting my weak cover up, but ignored it in the end. "Don't look so nervous, it's not that big of a deal."

Apparently I came off as _nervous_. Well, it was better that than what I was imagining.

"So I just go in, sit, and answer the-"

I was cut off as the door in front of me opened and a man led by a soldier exited. He didn't look too pleased at all, which just raised my recently dormant nerves.

"Riku Mikuri?"

My attention immediately snapped to the soldier waiting at the door.

"Yes."

He gestured me towards the door, but Ed had to give me a good shove before I went on my own.

"I'll be here when you're done."

His voice seemed unimportant as I entered the room, but I _did _look forward to the promise... Especially with the scene in front of me.

Placed in the middle of the room I had entered stood an odd looking, three-legged chair. It wasn't just the fact that it only had three legs, but the fact that the chair itself was swirled and... Irregular. It just didn't seem necessary.

"Take a seat in the chair please. If you are a true alchemist, it will not fall over."

My eyes instantly moved upward in an effort to find the voice, but all I could see were the faint outlines of a few men's heads. Oh, I forgot to mention that the room was dark. _Very_ dark. Though, I was assuming the voice belonged to the Fuhrer and that the other men were all high-ranking. For all I knew, Mustang was up there.

With a deep breath, I moved forward towards the chair and sat down, being extra careful to avoid any jerky movements- there was no use in failing before the interview even started.

"Congratulations Miss Mikuri. Now, please answer the question."

There was a brief pause as I waited for the question, but maybe it was my nerves creating the suspense.

"Do you have what it takes to become a State Alchemist despite your age and gender?"

As soon as I heard the words slip from his lips, I felt a sudden urge to get up and give him a nice shot to the head. But of course that wouldn't get me very far- just to a lovely jail cell.

"Yes. I do." I kept my voice even and stayed centered on the chair. "Even if I'm a girl, I can still do things guys can do or even _better_. And I may be young, but I have much more experience with alchemy than some old guy thinks he has."

I tried to keep my voice calm, but my last comment pushed it a bit. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. It wasn't really my fault though. His question was rather insulting.

"Very well."

I heard a few murmurs throughout the line of men- now that the Fuhrer had excepted it, it was time for the retort.

"And what might this 'experience' be?"

My view settled on the faint outline of the desk in front of them as the new man voiced his disagreement.

"It was not my intention to offend you, but I'd rather not answer that question."

My response was immediately followed by a snicker. "So you claim to have the most experience, but you won't voice your proof? What do you take us fo-"

"I can vouch for her," a voice cut in. I recognized it as Mustang.

"Colonel, you bought into her proof less 'experience'?"

I was starting to get ticked off at this guy's stubbornness, but I couldn't say anymore than I had. I had to rely on Mustang's influence.

"Major Comanche, Colonel Mustang is Miss Mikuri's supervisor and has no reason to lie to us," the Fuhrer stated.

Comanche immediately settled down at the Fuhrer's acceptance. I couldn't say I was too excited for the next question though.

"Why do you want to become a State Alchemist?"

As I did for the first question, I found the desk once more, but this time I thought carefully about the answer. I doubt I could offend any of them for this question, but at the same time, this was an important answer. With that being the case, I started creating the perfect answer, but once I did, I felt the chair wobble slightly. _'Just make sure you answer truthfully and you'll do fine'_ Now I realized why Ed had told me that.

"Honestly... I owe someone money." I heard Comanche snicker, but I continued anyways. "_But_, at the same time, I feel that I would be an asset to the State and that if you give me a chance at a demonstration, I can prove my worth."

At the last part, I lifted my gaze to the row of men in front of me. There was no doubt in my mind that I had the skills to become a State Alchemist- I hadn't trained for three months for nothing.

"Well then, that is all," the Fuhrer informed. "You may exit."

"Thank you, Sir." When I stood, I gave a quick salute and headed towards the door quietly. Once outside, I had to squint a little to adjust to the now blinding hall lights.

"So, how did it go?"

When my eyes finally adjusted, I was able to locate Ed and give him a weary look. "I implied that they were 'old guys' with less experience than me."

He winced at my answer and moved from the wall. "What did the Fuhrer say?"

"Nothing at first, but Comanche didn't like it." I crossed my arms in front of me and walked to where he was standing. "Mustang stood up for me and the Fuhrer seemed to accept it."

"Mustang was there?"

I nodded and started walking down the hall. In any normal circumstance, I wouldn't have liked that Mustang was there, but apparently he knew how to be a nice guy... At times.

"Well, all you need to do now is the Practical Test and you're done." He turned to me and gave me a mischievous grin. "Excited?"

A grin spread to my lips in return. "Fighting Mustang? Of course."

* * *

**Foot Note: **Next one should be a good one, with the fight and all... I mean, _if _Riku makes it *cough*cough* Hmm, the Major Commanche guy is actually a character in FMA, he's really old... and really small... and has one leg XD Anywho, hope you liked it!


	15. Exam Day 3

**Author's Note:**Finally! On behalf of myself and everyone reading this story, I'd like to thank craizeeXdaizee for the 'motivating' message, ending with "Come back right now everyone wants new chapters!" For some odd reason, I found it very amusing when I first read it, lol.

Anyways, big fight, not very well written, cool ideas, really long wait... it evens out, I guess

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -15- Exam Day 3

* * *

I didn't think waiting for my turn would be so nerve raking, but unfortunately it was. After yesterday's surge of confidence, I was surprised it could drop so low. I could, however, blame the failure rate that had grossly increased since the first day. I'd say about seventy-five percent of the original entrants had been knocked out after the first two tests. Plus, half of the remaining participants submitted research reports. That didn't leave too many entrants before my demonstration-which just so happened to be in a few minutes.

The only thing I _could _be grateful for was my pride- or what was left of it. For the last testing day, I chose not the wear that damned mini skirt Mustang gave me. When I considered it as pride related, I didn't hesitate in getting rid of it and as a proper _goodbye_, I burned it. I even spent sometime learning a bit of fire alchemy. I'm sure Mustang would be proud.

Now, unfortunately, my mind was drawn back where I didn't want it in the first place- the demonstrations.

"Just remember all of the techniques I taught you and try not to get hit," Ed coached from my side.

I turned and gave him a weary grin and a thumbs up. Unfortunately that's all I could muster up for the time being. I heard him chuckle from beside me, but my attention was drawn to Hughes, who made his way to the center of the grounds with a microphone.

"Why is he the one who always does this kind of thing?" Ed sighed to himself.

I didn't doubt Ed's enquiry, especially when the crowd started getting rowdy.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this year's final exam demonstration!" Hughes called out excitedly. "Incidentally, I happen to have a picture of my-"

"Boo!"

"Quit wasting my time!"

"Get out of here!"

I winced at the harshness of their voices, but there was a part of me that couldn't blame them.

"Now, now, everyone." The Fuhrer's voice cut through the crowd's within a matter of seconds and the parade grounds became silent. "I know everyone must be getting impatient, but I assure you that this demonstration will be worth the wait."

The crowd seemed to settle at the Fuhrer's reassurance and started to mutter amongst themselves. I could pick out a few comments here and there- 'how's she worth the wait?', 'good luck girlie'. None of them made me feel much better about my situation, just angry.

"Ignore them, you can't concentrate if you're angry," Ed advised carefully.

"I'm sure you could ignore the guys back there calling you short," I replied sarcastically as I kept my gaze on the Fuhrer as he handed the microphone back to Hughes.

I felt Ed glare at the side of my head, but I disregarded it- there were more important matters to deal with.

"And now, without further distraction, we move directly to today's final event! In the red corner, the Flame and Strong Arm! Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Hughes turned to point at the pair excitedly, but the majority of the crowd reacted differently. Of course though, all the comments were directed towards Mustang.

"You just want a promotion!"

"Give me back my girlfriend!"

I couldn't help but laugh at a few of the comments- they were too perfect.

"And in the blue corner, a new comer to HQ and our final entrant, Riku Mikuri!"

As soon as my name was announced, the comments started right back up. These guys needed a hobby...

"What the hell? It's only a girl!"

"How's she supposed to win?"

With a sigh, I tuned out the guys behind me and turned my attention back to Hughes. At the moment, the Fuehrer was saying something to him, which- with my hearing- sounded like _The Fullmetal Alchemist is on her side in this demonstration._

"Oh yeah... I didn't even see him."

I didn't need my sensitive ears to hear Hughes though. He had the microphone relatively close to his mouth. It was more unfortunate for me than it was for him.

"WHO'RE CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET LOST IN THE GRASS?"

I quickly put a hand on Ed's shoulder as he attempted to lunge at Hughes. It was so typical it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Concentrate. Remember?"

With a groan, he shook my hand off and backed up a bit reluctantly, all the while muttering to himself. I chose to ignore it though... I'd rather not find out what goes through his mind during his anger fits.

"As I was saying..." Hughes stopped to clear his throat, then continued. "Alongside our last entrant, we have the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

As expected, the crowd started their banter once more. There was no doubt in my mind that Ed would take off towards the crowd in a fit of anger so I put my hand on his shoulder again. It seemed to calm him down to some extent, but I could feel him twitching slightly.

"Alchemists, on my mark! Get set annddd..." Hughes took and over exaggerated step away from the four of us. "Fight!"

As soon as he declared the fight, he took off for safety where the Fuehrer had retreated to.

"Watch out!"

I looked up just in time to see Ed shove me roughly to the side, then jump away in the opposite direction. I was confused at first, until a ball of fire exploded where we were standing.

"Pay attention!"

I gave Ed an irritated sideways glance, bit I had to save the witty comment as a row of rocky spikes flew at me. I barely had a second before rolling backwards out of the way. There was no need to get hurt just yet.

"Ms. Mikuri, are you ready to face the artistic alchemy passed down from generations to generations?"

I watched quietly from my crouched position as the Major emerged from the smoke Mustang left behind. I couldn't help but wince at the fact that he had his shirt ripped off already. One, I didn't want to see it, and two, I didn't want to get into a fist fight with him...

"I was hoping to kick Mustang's ass," I called as I pushed myself off the ground. "But I guess you'll do for now."

I heard him let out a heartily chuckle before he lifted his fist and slammed it into the ground. I was a bit confused at first, until I heard the concrete behind me crack and I was forced into another last minute, sloppy dodge. It probably didn't look too impressive, but I didn't expect the Major to be a strategist. Plus, I never liked playing defence. I was always on the offensive- and I was good at it.

"A little nervous, Riku?"

I didn't even bother to face Mustang, I knew exactly what I would find- his pompous smirk and a gloved hand ready to snap as soon as I made eye contact. Instead, I slammed my palms onto the ground and created an iron wall, blocking his flames. I was just playing on instincts and was thankful that there was actually iron in the ground. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if there wasn't...

"_Nervous _isn't exactly a word I'd use right now," I muttered to myself.

The fact that they were catching me off guard on more than one occasion was starting to piss me off and I was ready to turn that around. I was quite content to leave Mustang on the other side of the wall for now, letting Ed get his fill on retribution. Armstrong, on the other hand, would be left for me... Though, I had no idea what he was capable of. Was I supposed to worry about his strength or his alchemy...?

I was never one to do things stupidly, but I figured I could go on my instincts. They haven't let me down... _yet. _As I made my way around the Major, I mentally scolded myself for doubting my ability. I was part animal for heavens sake, I'm sure a lion would have the upper hand against a man. And I was planning on using that theory.

Just as a cat would circle it's prey, I moved around the Major, putting his back against my makeshift wall. If I could get his back against it, I could use the iron to hold him down. It might not have been the brightest plan, but it was a plan none-the-less.

Without warning, I ran towards him and slid out my claws as I saw him ready himself. Within a matter of seconds, he threw his fist at the ground and a few dozen spikes were thrown in my direction. I was able to clear about half of them with my claws... until the spikes lit on fire and exploded- sending thousands of tiny fragments at me.

"What the fu-"

My body tensed as the fiery fragments showered down on me, forcing me to one knee from the pain.

"Shit, are you okay?"

I grunted in annoyance as Ed ran up to me and put his back to mine when I stood up. I could feel every spot where I had been hit, but that wasn't going to stop me- I was going to win.

"I'll take Mustang," I declared after a moment of silence. "The Major's yours."

My voice must have been pretty harsh at the time because I felt Ed wince from behind me. I tended to never hide what I was feeling- well, usually just anger- and this was no exception. I was pretty damn irritated to say the least.

"Riku, why don't you call it quits? You look pretty beat."

A scowl formed on my face at Mustang's words. There was no way I was going to just throw in the towel.

With a short growl, I ran at Mustang, bringing my claws out for an attack. My eyes stayed glued to his gloved hands, watching intently for any sparks of fire. My frontal attack was going rather smoothly, until he threw up a massive wall of flames, forcing me to stumble back a few feet.

Apparently, with Mustang, a head on attack wasn't going to work so I had to switch tactics. That's when I remembered the 'animated' alchemy Ed had taught me earlier. I could use my alchemy to get close and distract him, then-

I quickly jumped backwards as another explosion threatened me.

"You can't just sit and think in front of your enemy," Mustang coached.

I didn't reply with words, but instead put my plan into action. As soon as I put my palms on the ground, I could feel the mass amount of iron as if it were part of me. Smirking, I drew the iron from the ground and formed a full-sized, lion like cat. Before I could fully form it, I saw Mustang ready himself to snap his fingers, and I had a feeling his target was _me_, not the metal. As fast as I could, I threw up an iron barrier, effectively blocking his attack. In the next moment, I sent the figure running at Mustang. He kept his attacks targeted on me, but I just continued reforming the melted portions of my shield. When the cat was close enough to Mustang, his attacks stopped and he turned his attention towards it, instantly melting the metal.

My smirk didn't waver though and I quickly reformed the cat- making it take a swipe at Mustang's glove. His annoyed cursing confirmed that I had hit my mark.

Being careful not to celebrate early, I kept up the head on attack, but this time he concentrated on dodging and destroying the cat. I could have continued my plan, but I could feel my body starting to shut down. If the cuts and burns all over my body weren't a big indication of my current state, then the pool of blood around me should have been.

Taking a second to flex my tense muscles, I shifted slightly on my knee. As I moved, the cool metal of my necklace pressed against my chest, giving me a moment of relief... And an idea.

Before my body could stiffen up again, I pulled the necklace off and clamped it in my right hand, making sure to keep the other pressed firmly against the ground. I felt bad for deforming Ed's gift, but at the same time, he gave it to me for luck... And is _was_ going to help me win.

I made sure Mustang was still distracted before giving the cross a sharp edge and threw it at him- making sure to aim for the glove. I didn't want to pierce his hand, just to slice the transmutation circle- which, by the looks of it, worked.

No longer than a second after I threw my new weapon, Mustang's attacks ceased. Now that I had stopped Mustang, I smoothed the cat back into the ground. As soon as my concentration was dropped, I felt the full impact of the duo's earlier attack. Even when I willed my body to stand up, it wouldn't budge more than a slight flinch. Apparently, I had won the battle, but Mustang had won the war.

"Riku!"

I barely had enough energy to look up at the panicked voice- only being able to see a red blur before being tackled to the ground.

"Just because Mustang's out of the game, doesn't mean you can-" Ed cut himself short as he looked down at my body from where he was straddling my waist.

I didn't see his eyes return to my face though, my vision was quickly disintegrating.

"Riku? Hey, you okay? Riku!"

I felt his weight move off of me before I was lifted off the ground.

"Fullmetal, bring her this way."

A wave of nausea hit me when he started moving forward. I quickly clenched my jaw to conceal a moan. If there was anything I truly hated in my life, it was the feeling of helplessness; being weak. Those feelings are what led me to hate other things... And people.

* * *

**Footnote: **Mk, so was that as bad as I made it out to be? Maybe? Hopefully I can get the next chapters up sooner. ^^


	16. The Passing Grade

**Author's Note: **Holy updates Batman! I'm pretty surprised about this update too... it's a pretty short, filler-ish chapter, but it _does_ have a few important parts to it.

On a side note... I love how amusing some of your comments are, "ED GIVE HER THE KISS OF LIFE!" lol, kudos to you, Darkness Of Yami. Btw, your review got me to post this one ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -16- The Passing Grade

* * *

"When she wakes up, give this to her, okay?" Mustang's faint voice instructed.

"Why can't _you_ just give it to her when she wakes up?" Ed suggested.

"It would be more formal," Al added thoughtfully.

"I have too much paper work." I could hear Mustang's voice distance itself slightly. "Tell her I said 'hi'."

Blinking a few times, my eyes slowly adjusted to the lights, allowing me to see Dai.

"'Morning Sleeping Beauty."

I forced myself into a sitting position and closed my eyes. "I'm not sure whether to be concerned about the nickname or not."

Dai chuckled at my comment- of course it's always the stupid things I'm concerned about. But at the same time, I always found it amusing to bug him.

"Riku, you're up?"

I quickly opened my eyes and gave Al a toothy grin. "Good as new."

Dai snorted from beside me. "Only took three days."

I felt my eye twitch subconsciously. "Three days?" There was only minor injuries, it couldn't have taken more than a day. "Wait. Did I pass?"

Both boys sighed at my lack of an attention span. I was still annoyed about being here for so long, but that rant could wait for later.

"So, did I?"

"Dunno," Dai shrugged nonchalantly. "You'll have to talk to Mustang."

"Or just read this," Ed cut in from the door.

My head tilted as he held out an envelope. It couldn't have been one of those cool pocket watches that Ed had- it was too flat for one of those. So maybe I didn't pass after all... But, in all fairness, I _did _beat Mustang. Even though I passed out, I still won, right?

With a slight groan, Ed let the envelope fall onto my lap- I was too preoccupied with sorting out my thoughts from the anaesthetics. As I neared the end of that thought, I picked up the envelope and traced a bandaged finger across the gold trimming. I was still debating on whether an envelope was a good sign or not.

"Just open it already."

I couldn't say I appreciated Ed's lack of patience. "Relax. It's not like you're getting any taller."

As he glared daggers at the side of my head, I carefully opened the seal, and pulled the letter out.

"Fancy..." I studied the gold trimming for a second before unfolding it. They wouldn't make a rejection letter this fancy, would they? "'We give the name 'IronClaw' to thy Riku Mikuri in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley. Pale white and blah, blah, blah, I passed!"

I couldn't help the pompous grin from forming on my lips. The letter went on for the rest of the page, but who'd really read past the first sentence?

"IronClaw, huh?" Dai questioned, testing out my new military name. "Sounds pretty cool actually."

Al nodded his agreement, adding even more fuel to my fast growing ego.

"Don't celebrate yet. You still don't have your pocket watch," Ed pointed out.

My happiness immediately dropped at his oh-so-pleasant comment. "Way to ruin the moment."

With a sigh, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put the letter down on the night stand, fully intending to get up.

"You should rest some more, you're not fully healed," Al suggested worriedly.

"I've had worse..."

In reality, I had, and if not for the odd three day knockout period, I would have been out and about by now. Plus, I've never enjoyed hospitals, so why start now?

Dai and I exchanged glances, having one of our 'silent sibling debates'. As soon as I won, I pushed of the bed and stood, immediately struggling over the wave of dizziness... and nausea.

"'Kay... Maybe I should-"

I took a step back towards the bed, but I miss judged it and stumbled a bit. Within a second, I felt someone grab onto me and hold me upright.

"Uhm... Thanks."

It didn't take me long to figure out it was Ed who had caught me. Though, it did take me a while to figure out why I was so... Uneasy with him holding onto me.

"Still think you're good to go?"" Dai asked with a knowing look.

I refused to make eye contact with him, just sat back down on the stiff bed- effectively removing Ed's hands.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so out of it if you didn't get them to give me extra anaesthetics," I muttered.

He shrugged lightly, confirming my accusation. "If you woke up earlier you would have wanted to leave. All I did was give you an extra day of rest."

"An extra day I didn't need. And anyways, can't I just go 'rest' in my room instead of this smelly hospital?" I moved my fingers in a quote-unquote motion at the rest part, like hell I was just going to sit around all day.

Of course, Ed had to add his two cents. "'Smelly'?"

"Super sensitive nose, remember?" Now that I mentioned it, it was probably all the meds that were around that was making me nauseas. That and the crappy food they had.

"Right..."

Ignoring Ed, I turned back to Dai with pleading eyes. I definitely wasn't good at acting, but with him, I could always find a weak spot in his defence. Kind of like now.

"Fine. You can go to your room, but promise you'll stay in bed for a while." He still seemed reluctant to let me go, so if I wanted out I'd have to agree... Excellent.

"Only for a day."

His brow furrowed at my counter. "Deal."

After being escorted to my room and given a chance to change into some decent clothes, I was forced onto the bed while the 'men' went for food. _'If you're not going to eat, then you definitely have no reason to get up.' _Lame. Though, there was _one _good thing that came out of this. I got my new shiny watch.

"Well my friend, you were definitely worth it." With a grin, I spun the pocket watch from its chain. I wasn't going to get bored of it any time soon.

"Talking to a watch, huh?" I froze at the familiar voice, letting the watch fall onto the bed. "Maybe you _should _have stayed at the hospital."

"Didn't you go for food?"

Ed casually walked into the room and flopped down on my couch. "I did, but I'm not that hungry."

My jaw fell slightly. "You. _Not _hungry? Maybe you were right about the hospital..."

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny."

I chuckled a bit at his response and pulled myself into a sitting position. "So why did you really come back?"

"No reason."

He stayed hidden on the other side of the couch, even when he answered. Why don't guys make any sense at all?

"So, instead of participating in your favourite past time, you decided to walk back here and lie on my couch?"

"Basically."

A groan escaped my lips as I let myself fall back onto my bed, letting my eyes close. I'd officially given up.

It didn't bother me that this was his original intention though. I just had nothing to do ... Again. I thought that if he was here, I'd have someone to talk to, or argue with, _or_, if I was lucky, he'd provoke me into getting up. That would've been nice.

"Hey Riku?"

I opened one of my eyes and glanced at the couch. He was still behind it.

"Yeah...?"

There was a small silence before he answered. It was pretty agitating, considering that I couldn't see him.

"I was wondering, since you have to stay here today _and _you do owe me, if we could maybe-"

Before he could finish, the door opened and both our brother's walked in, mid-conversation. I couldn't care less for what they were saying- something about Mustang.

"Ed, what were you saying?"

When I turned back to the couch, I was surprised to see him standing, a bitter look plastered on his face as he watched the guys.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

With that, he walked past Dai and Al, hands stuffed in his pockets. I just sat there for a while, confused on what just happened. Was it just me that found his behaviour today a bit... odd?

* * *

**Foot Note**: Next one will have more of a plot instead of a filler.

Annnndddd since I have nothing else to say here... I'll use this footnote to promote my band, **Embracing Soul**. I like to describe us as "kinda like Evanescence, _if _Amy Lee had a metal band behind her." If you're interested check out our myspace (.com/EmbracingSoul) No pressure or anything ;P


	17. Is Resigning an Option?

**Author's Note**: I won't bore you guys with a giant apology.. instead I'll let this filler-ish chapter do that... lol. This one has a lot of character development in it tho, but it'll still get more exciting in the next one hopefully.

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -17- Is Resigning an Option?

* * *

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually _want_ to see Mustang. Though, I guess I had ulterior motives, like getting my first mission I suppose. Yeah, that would be enough to change my mind about the egotistical Colonel I had to report to.

"Why do you look so anxious to see Mustang?" Dai questioned worriedly. "Are you _that _excited for a mission?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Yup. All that work has to pay off somehow."

He sighed and stood up to get ready. "And what if you don't like the mission?"

Without waiting for an answer, he moved into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he fixed his hair. I knew he still wanted an answer, so I gave him one.

"Then I go awol." A smirk pulled on my lips, but I knew he couldn't see it. "I'm surprised the state even knows we exist in the first place."

His head peaked out of the bathroom for a moment. "Maybe there's a conspiracy going on?"

"A conspiracy?" I found the thought amusing. "Are you suggesting that the Fuhrer, the man with the most power in the country, is working behind the scenes for _more _power?"

I heard him chuckle as he returned. "I was just kidding around, you know."

"Yeah, but it's a pretty amusing thought."

I knew he found it entertaining too, but he was too 'mature' to agree. It's not like there would ever be a conspiracy in the State, there was nothing more that they needed.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded and lead the way out the door, locking it behind us.

"So, did he say anything about the mission?" I asked eagerly.

I heard Dai sigh from beside me. If he thought I would magically stop being excited, it was wishful thinking. "All he said was that he had a surprise for you."

As soon as I was given the answer, I pushed through Mustang's door, but my excitement didn't last long. Apparently his wishful thinking had come true. Sitting comfortably in front of Mustang's desk was one of the last people I wanted to see. He didn't seem to share my displeasure though.

"Well, hey, hey, hey. Looky who my new partner is."

I wasn't quite sure what to be feeling at the moment... Confusion, anger, annoyance...

"I quit."

I immediately spun towards the door, fully intending to walk out, but Dai snaked his arm around me and kept me in the room. Leave it to the older sibling to be 'responsible'. If I wanted Dai's support, all I needed was for the guy- Rickson or something- to say something stupid...

"Come on beautiful, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." There it was.

Dai twitched slightly and released me to turn towards the nuisance. "Excuse me?"

His arrogant smirk didn't waver at my brother's rather threatening approach.

"Weren't you with that blonde kid last time? That was pretty fast."

I found myself the one to twitch at this comment, but Dai had a different reaction- one that I think I was going to enjoy. Seeing as the guy completely ignored him, Dai walked forward and reached for his collar. Unfortunately, Mustang cleared his throat. Way to go Mustang.

"Daisuke, there will be no fighting in my office." His tone told us he was annoyed, but not necessarily at him. "What you do elsewhere is entirely up to you."

Mustang waited for Dai to back off, then continued. "IronClaw, Daisuke, this is Scott Rison, the Quake Alchemist. He's going to be your partner for the time being. When Fullmetal shows up I can give you the details for the mission." He paused to give me a knowing look. "I expect your full cooperation."

I was about to say something against his little plan, something I'd probably regret, but before I could, the door swung open and Ed walked in.

"Well, this is quite the reunion, isn't it?" Rison commented with a smirk.

It only took a second for Ed's hand to form a fist- I assumed he realized who Rison was.

"Fullmetal, as I said to Riku, I expect your _full _cooperation. Rison here has been partnered up with Riku and under the Fuhrer's order's, you are to supervise them."

A scowl made its way onto Ed's face as he and Mustang held each other's gaze.

"Fuhrer's orders," Mustang restated calmly.

I couldn't blame Ed for not liking the situation- hell, I didn't- but at the same time Mustang was right. The Fuhrer's orders are law for State Alchemists. There was no way around it...

"What's the mission?"

"Well, it's not so much of a mission as it is a trial of sorts. I was asked to take care of something out in the East, but since I'm a little tied down at the moment, the Fuhrer suggested that the two of you would take my place." Mustang exchanged glances with both of us then continued, his tone more serious. "There's been recent terrorist attacks in New Optain against the State and it will be up to the two of you to apprehend said terrorists with minimal assistance. As far as New Optain forces know, we are not sending any troops in, so let's keep it that way."

His instructions seemed basic enough. Go to New Optain, gather info, find the terrorists, and arrest them. Though, it would be rather difficult to gather info without anyone knowing we're State Alchemists. I guess that's where the challenge comes in.

"Alphonse, Daisuke, if you don't mind, I'd like the two of you to stay behind." Mustang sent me a look as I opened my mouth to protest. "This is a test so you can't get help from others. Them being there would just tempt you."

"But that's not a bad thing."

Mustang just rolled his eyes at my comment and turned towards the file on his desk. I didn't particularly like this assignment, given all the factors. I was going to follow through with it though; like a dog of the State. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Being a State Alchemist now meant I had to follow orders... but they never mentioned anything about me liking it.

"There's three train tickets in the folder. You'll leave tonight," Mustang instructed. He picked up the small package and held it in front of Ed patiently. "All the information we've collected so far has been included. Good luck."

Ed took the folder wearily and gestured for us to follow. He was probably just as excited as I was.

"So, do you think you can handle being without me for a while?"

I kept my attention down on my bag. I knew Dai was just joking around, but I didn't necessarily want to answer him. Neither answer seemed enjoyable- one a lie and the other embarrassing. Instead, I took the third option- silence.

"You know, you're going to have to grow up at some point."

I quickly bit my lip to keep in the hasty retort. What he said had some truth in it... But the way he said it would make anyone defensive.

"Maybe you won't like the grown up me. "I looked up to give him a small smirk, only to be returned with a shrug.

"Good thing you can handle yourself then."

My smirk didn't last long. That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Mhm, good thing." On that note, I closed the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Leaving already?"

I didn't bother turning to him, seeing as I was already at the door... And in a not-so-pleasant mood. "Might as well get started."

Maybe it was just me, but was it so much to ask for your brother to give a simple _good luck, I'll miss you_? It didn't even have to be similar to that, just not what he chose.

"Riku?"

For a second, I lost my footing, causing me to face plant into a suit of armour. Must be my lucky day.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Riku!"

Keeping one hand on my face, I lifted the other to pat Al's armour.

"Don't worry about it, no damage done." Clearing my throat, I wiped a bit of blood off my face. "Well... Internally anyways."

As soon as I said that, Al, grabbed my wrist and dragged me off down the hall, mumbling something about ice.

"It's really not _that _bad Al."

The younger Elric didn't seem to care about my feeble protests. The only spark of hope I had left was Ed's scent.

"Al, what are you-"

Before Al could totally drag me by my would be saviour, I grabbed onto Ed's shirt and used him as an anchor, keeping the younger Elric from dragging me much farther.

"What's going on?"

Al finally stopped tugging on my arm and turned towards Ed. "She hit her head and needs ice."

Ed glanced at me for a moment, then back to his brother with a confused look. "She's barely bleeding..."

"And we have a train to catch," I added, giving Ed a pleading look.

"But the train doesn't leave 'till-"

Before he could finish, I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. Apparently he could master the complex art of alchemy, but he couldn't catch a simple hint.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Ignoring my throbbing face, my palm instantly hit my forehead. This was unbelievable.

"Come on, let's go."

This time, I grabbed onto Ed's arm and dragged him down the hall. Luckily he had already packed his bag.

"What the hell, Riku?"

I didn't bother to answer, just released his arm and kept walking. My pace stayed the same, but his slowed down a bit, putting me ahead of him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

With a sigh, I turned around, making sure not to bump into anything while walking backwards.

"Why would you ask?"

He gave me a slight confused look, as if my question should be directed at me. "Well, for starters, you have blood on your face."

I quickly wiped my sleeve across my face, hoping I'd gotten it all this time. Ed's small smile confirmed it.

"And the fact that you're not with your brother."

My immediate response was an annoyed groan. Why did everything I do have to revolve around him? I mean, it was nice to have him around, and I loved him, but was it not okay that we weren't attached by the hip? We'd have to be apart at some point or another.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that you two are attached or anything..."

I felt my lip twitch slightly. How could he catch on so quickly...?

"I mean. I just thought you'd want to spend the last day together before leaving on the mission..."

With a sigh, I spun back around and kept walking. "I guess you're right... I _was _planning to spend today with him."

He stayed quite, probably to avoid provoking me any more. So instead, I took the liberty to do so for him... Well, in a sense I guess.

"Do you think I need to grow up?"

"Grow up...?"

He sounded confused, but I couldn't blame him, the question was out of the blue.

"Like... Be more independent. Do things on my own."

Ed took a second to gather his thoughts, or at least I was hoping he was.

"Everyone has to grow up at some point," he started. "But there's no reason to isolate yourself from family."

His statement caught me off guard. Growing up didn't mean I couldn't be around my brother, but that I should learn to fend for myself if I was ever alone. Dai was just trying to help me survive on my own... Not calling me a nuisance.

"Talk about seeing that the wrong way..." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

Considering that I had just opened up a little too much to Ed, I decided to keep the rest of the story to myself. It was all sorted out now anyways- it was time to move on.

"Hey, remember how I still owe you a meal?"

* * *

**Footnote**: Yeah... kind of a weird cliffhanger... I really couldn't think of anything else tho XP btw, if you were wondering why this took so long, it was because of writer's block. If anyone has any requests for something in the next few chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do. _Any _ideas will help. ^^ 


	18. Save of the day

**Author's Note**: Well, well, well, a new chapter? No way! lol, anyways... I'm getting back into the swing of things, kinda. For the past little while, I've been working on a collab fanfic with a friend so I neglected this one for a bit... Sorry ^^; But! If you like the game Left 4 Dead, check out my new story. It's already fully written so it'll be updated every two days.

Anywho! Onto the story!

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -18- Save of the day

* * *

"So we just have to go in there and capture the 'terrorists'?" I questioned as Ed stuffed food into his mouth. "Dead or alive?"

I felt a piece of rice hit my face as he choked suddenly. I didn't see why it was such an alarming question... We were dealing with the State after all.

Once he gained his composure, he gave me a curious, yet worried look. One that was debating if I'd actually kill someone. I couldn't help but give him a little grin in response.

"Alive would be preferred..."

I knew Ed was all for peace and saving as many lives as he could, and I was currently on the same boat. I've never killed anyone- no matter how tempting it was at the lab. There was one time when I thought I had, but it turned out I had just knocked him out.

"The look on our face is worrying me..." Ed stated cautiously.

I blinked a few times, trying to hold back a chuckle. Unfortunately I couldn't.

"You think I'd kill someone?"

His expression slowly faded to his normal relaxed look. "You never know."

I took a second and poked at my food, watching as he continued on his.

"You wouldn't..."

His body tensed for a second as the words slipped from my mouth. Had I said too much...? But wouldn't that mean that he has...?

"Ed..."

He didn't look up, letting his bangs fall in front of his face. Now I felt like crap for saying anything.

"Oh, so you guys _are_ still together!"

I quickly looked up at shot a glare at my new 'partner'. Leave to it him to have the worst timing and the stupidest comments.

"What are you doing here? The train doesn't leave for another hour."

He glanced down at his watch, then back up at me with a puzzled look.

"It leaves in ten minutes..."

I felt my jaw drop slightly. Where had the time gone?

"Might as well get going then."

My attention quickly moved to Ed, who had already gotten up and was putting his jacket on.

As much as I wanted to just get this mission over with, I would've rather stayed and talked with Ed a bit more. It was a nice change from the constant training earlier. The relaxed atmosphere felt so nice... Well, up until that subject was brought up.

With a sigh, I stood up, making sure to put enough money on the table for the food. Leave it to Ed to eat you out of a pay cheque.

"You coming?"

I gave Ed a small nod and caught up to where he was waiting. Luckily it seemed like the atmosphere had calmed down. Though, he didn't say much during the walk to the train station. It was mostly Rison asking me questions about my alchemy. _Why iron? Can I see your claws? What's with you and the blonde? _All of which were answered with blunt, unrevealing responses. _'Cuz. No. Nothing. _It was rather amusing watching his face light up with another question, then fade as it was shot down. I thought Ed would at least find it somewhat funny as well, but he kept quite. Party pooper.

"Hey Boss, how long is the ride gonna be?"

Rison was currently stretched out on his side of the train booth, his arms behind his head. I had taken the window seat on the other side and Ed was quick to follow suit beside me.

"About two hours. And don't call me that."

Rison shrugged slightly and closed his eyes. "Aye, aye."

With a sigh, I leaned my head against the window. The chances of having a decent conversation with Rison in the vicinity was slim to none. The next best thing I could do was get a bit of rest.

"Hey Riku what's-"

"Not now, Rison," I muttered, closing my eyes. Hopefully he'd get the hint.

I heard him sigh and shift in his seat. Hallelujah.

"It's like a ghost town..." Rison muttered.

My eyes scanned the area curiously, only falling on the few people in the area. Usually, there would be a few soldiers here and there at the train station, but I couldn't even catch sight of any blue uniforms in the area. The terrorists were definitely winning.

"Let's find a inn or something," Ed suggested, "we can look around after."

Both Rison and I nodded our consent and followed the blonde down the street. It didn't take us long to find an open motel. Of course it was empty.

"You three are pretty brave to be visiting here," the lady at the front desk stated in awe. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Yeah, it's my mom's birthday tomorrow, we're going to surprise her," I answered casually. If we were going to stay low profile, we'd need a reason for why we're here.

She nodded and grabbed a few keys from the wall behind her. "You're mom sure is lucky. My kids won't even come _near _New Optain to visit."

With a small sympathetic smile, I took the keys from her and lead the boys down the hall. I did feel sorry for the woman... Hopefully I'd be able to help out the city... Hopefully.

"Riku, you're mom lives here?" Rison asked in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us?"

My hand made a clapping sound as it made contact with my forehead. If only he wasn't so dense...

"Sorry about that, I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied with a shrug, "we'll go see her tomorrow."

With a sigh at his stupid grin, I threw my stuff into my room and walked out of the hotel. We had a few hours to check the place out before nightfall so I might as well use the time I had. As noticed earlier, there weren't many people wandering about so I stuck to checking out the buildings in the area. There were a few broken down buildings here and there, most likely State related. The main HQ was fully intact though. This meant that the terrorists were either smart to avoid the giant building or that they didn't have enough fire power. Or maybe they're weren't many of them after all. That would be nice. Pretty sad on the military's part... But nice.

After a few hours of wandering, I headed back to the inn to get some rest. Maybe more people would be walking around doing errands the next day. It would be a good next step at least.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It was odd, to say the least, not having Dai in the same room as me, let alone hours away. I guess he was right about me growing up. I was way too attached.

With a groan, I lifted myself from the bed and threw a jacket on before heading out- it usually helped to walk around and get some fresh air. It was either that or I was doomed to be sleepless for a week. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

Just as I stepped outside, an echoing boom shot out through the night sky. It didn't take me long to sprint down the street, following the fresh scent of smoke. It lead me down a few streets and around the corner before the scene opened in front of me. The building that had been damaged was someone's home.

"My boy! He's still in there!"

My attention snapped towards the panicked woman in front of the building. There were a few men holding her back.

Before I could process the danger, I ran forward and jumped right into the burning house. I could hear the shouts of protests behind me, but if they weren't going to save him, then I was. As an alchemist, it was my duty.

That's when I realized I didn't have my gloves.

"Shit..."

As much as they would've helped, I kept on through the building. It wasn't the smartest idea to just jump in without them, but I couldn't leave the boy.

From down the hall, my ears picked out a faint sobbing. I opened my mouth to call for him, but only a groan came out instead. I didn't know his name.

"Where are you?" I called out.

I quickly jumped to the side as a piece of fiery wood fell from the ceiling. This wasn't my day, was it?

"M-mom?"

Covering a cough, I moved forward towards the voice. Finally, in the last room of the house, I found the boy huddled in a corner. I quickly ran over and crouched in front of him.

"Hey, how 'bout we get you out of here?" I asked.

He looked up at me fearfully, tears still in his eyes. It was one hell of a thing for a kid to go through.

I opened up my hand in front of him and waited. I know I didn't have much time, but at the same time, I wasn't going to just grab him and scare the crap out of him.

After a second, he reached up and grabbed my hand. I quickly picked him up and turned to sprint towards the front door.

"My baby!"

As soon as I stepped out of the door, a swarm of people surrounded me and took the boy from my arms.

"Are you okay, Alex?" The woman asked the boy. Then she turned to me, "thank you soo much!"

I gave her a nod before falling into a fit of coughs. It was expected that I would have taken in quite a bit of smoke, but I didn't realize how much it would hurt.

"How are you feeling?"

My head snapped up at Ed's voice, but once more I was consumed by more coughing.

"Take it easy," Ed suggested, "just concentrate on your breathing."

I winced. "Easy for you to say."

I heard a chuckle before he swung his arm at my legs and picked me up.

"Wh- Put me down!"

"I told you to-" I cut him off with more coughing. "-relax."

With a sigh, he started walking away from the building. "Good job, Riku."

* * *

**Foot Note**: Hmm, spent quite a bit of time on that last part... oh well. It gives you guys a bit of insight on her character at least :P Again, if anyone has ideas... feel free to let me know. Anyways, do what you guys do best! 


	19. Ghost Town

**Author's Note**: Kinda a short one, but I'm trying to set things up here... it's proving to be kinda difficult without going all Mary Sue-ish. I won't let that happen tho!

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -19- Ghost Town

* * *

*~*Ed's POV*~*

Sometime on the walk back, Riku passed out, her coughs finally ceasing. I didn't understand why she had been outside in the first place, let alone why she did what she did. It made me wish I knew what was going on in her head.

When we got back to the inn, I brought her to my room and lay her down on the bed. I figured that it was safer to have someone watching her in case the smoke did more damage than I thought. At least this way I could watch her and help out if needed. Which is what I did. I tried to make sure I was just keeping an eye on her, but I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she seemed in her sleep. The way she was tossing and turning made it look as if she were having a nightmare. To tell the truth, it kind of made me uncomfortable. I never thought of her as someone who could be fragile, but now that I saw that side, it made me want to protect her...

After about a half hour of sitting quietly, a yawn escaped my lips. I had originally planned to go straight to sleep after checking out what had happened outside, but- well, I guess I still could.

Cautiously, I threw my jacket to the corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed away from her. It took me a second to relax myself before laying down and closing my eyes. I felt myself slowly succumbing to fatigue, but it was short lasted. Without warning, Riku rolled over and rested her head on my chest.

My body immediately tensed at the contact and I felt my cheeks heat up. It didn't make sense that my body would react that way- or at least I didn't understand it. This was something she must have done while Daisuke was around, so it must not be a big deal for her. Either way, she was asleep so it didn't mean anything.

Closing my eyes once more, I tried to relax. My presence seemed to have calmed her so I chose to let her rest where she was. It wasn't hurting anyone anyways. I'd just have to push back the anxious feeling inside me. At least for a few hours...

*~*Riku's POV*~*

I took a few dry breaths in before opening my eyes tiredly. My body felt sore from last night's previous excursion and I was made aware of the various burns on my skin. None of them hurt too badly, just a bit of a sting here and there, but I could definitely smell it. Then another smell hit my nose. One that I had been expecting... If not for how strong it was.

Ignoring the pain, I shot up into a sitting position, finding myself looking down at Ed's sleeping figure. He stirred slightly, then brought his arm over the place I had been lying. My cheeks flushed at the thought. For one, I was completely confused. I couldn't remember anything past the walk back to the inn and now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember the whole walk.

With a groan, I ran my hand through my messy hair. Why did I care so much anyways? Whether or not I'd admit it, it's as if I _wanted _something to happen.

"Boss? Open up!"

My head snapped to the door which was being banged on. It was quite evidently Rison so I didn't care too much about it... Until I remembered that I was in Ed's room. Not only would I have to confront him about said sleeping arrangements, but then Rison would end up bringing unnecessary attention to it.

Without much else to do, I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Boss, Riku's not-" His mouth was left slightly agape as he processed who had opened the door. I silently counted down in my head. "Riku? What're you doing in his room? Wait- You guys..."

With a sigh, I slid my hand down my face. "Nothing happened so can you just keep quiet and not wake him up?"

He nodded silently and glanced over my shoulder. Of course, Ed was now awake.

At that point, I left the room and headed back to my own. Having an overly sensitive nose gave me a heads up that I was overdue for a shower. It was more or less the burnt smell I was hosting that was bothering me. If people found it normally obnoxious, imagine it times a hundred.

It didn't take me long to get cleaned up and dressed. Walking back to Ed's room, I found him sitting on his bed with Rison. Apparently they were waiting for me.

"Shall we start the mission?" Rison asked.

With a nod, I turned to glance at Ed- he avoided my gaze.

I chose to ignore it and took a step back into the hall. "Let's go."

Now that it was daytime, there were more people walking around outside. Maybe 'more' wasn't the best word to use, seeing as the numbers had only increased by ten or twenty. It barely helped. Even with the three of us split up, it took no time to talk to everyone. So much for that plan.

"So all we've got is that their targets are random," Ed stated.

With a sigh, I leaned back onto the bench we were resting on. "And that no ones ever seen any of them."

We shared a frustrated sigh. Looks like the mission wasn't going to be easy.

"If we just had a lead-"

I cut my sentence short as the scent of smoke reached my nose. It reminded me of what I had smelt like earlier.

Keeping a low profile, I scanned the area for anyone suspicious.

"Riku?"

I ignored Ed for the time being. I had been doubtful that I'd find anyone, until a guy caught my eye. From several feet away, a man stood at the entrance of an alleyway, a smirk on his lips. Without a word, I stood up and ran towards him, forcing him to turn heal and take off down the alley. Bingo.

"Wha- Riku?"

Once my mind was set on catching the guy, my ears tuned out the blonde racing behind me. As bad as it was for me to just run ahead without a word, this guy clearly knew something and I was _going _to catch him.

Following him deeper into the alley, I skid around a corner, only to come face to face with a dead end.

"What the..."

I could still catch a whiff of his scent so I quickly slipped on my gloves and alchemized my claws.

"That's a pretty cool trick," a voice taunted.

From behind, he dropped down from a building. Before he could go much farther, I spun around, putting my middle blade to his throat. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me," he stated. "It's a good thing they sent you. Mitch will be happy."

My body froze at the name. It had been my father's.

"He won't be too happy that you're a dog now though," he confirmed.

I felt my free hand ball into a fist. If he knew my dad, then I would see him as an enemy. No if, ands, or buts.

"Where is that bastard?" I growled.

My claws pressed against his neck, finally getting acknowledgment.

"Don't worry about him," he shrugged after glancing down at my hand. "That's a pretty neat upgrade. Charles did a good job."

* * *

**Footnote**: Weird cliffhanger, I know. Next one will have action in it though. We'll find out if I can still write action scenes XD

Again, I'm always up for any ideas or suggestions. Don't be scared to leave a review ^^


	20. Round Two

**Author's Note**: I'm surprised I was able to get this one written so fast o.o Anyways, thanks everyone for sticking around. The ending of this one should be worth it ;P

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -20- Round Two

* * *

Ever get those times where you're completely frustrated, but you can do a damned thing about it? I was having one of those moments. Every punch, kick, or claw I threw at the guy were all easily blocked or dodged. With each one, my frustration grew even stronger. That was- until he threw me against the wall, his forearm held against my neck.

"No need to fight, Riku," he informed, "I just wanted to talk."

I felt a growl make its way up my throat and I shoved him back, swiping a claw at him. A drop of blood spilled from his cheek.

He sighed. "I didn't want it to have to come to this..."

When I tried to take a breath in, nothing happened... Almost like someone was suffocating me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling- not at all. Glancing over at him, I noticed a small light emitting from his hand. My eyes blurred as I tried getting a better look and I dropped to a knee. It didn't make sense to me how he was doing it, but I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was alchemy. It was possible... If he converted the oxygen into something else- but where was the equivalent exchange?

A _thud _pulled me from my thoughts and the air finally returned to my lungs in deep gasps and coughs. As I knelt there trying to compose myself, a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders. My eyes lifted, meeting up with the gold ones of my saviour.

"Are you okay?" Ed questioned worriedly.

I nodded slowly, my body still heaving for air.

"So you're little friend followed you after all," the guy commented as he rubbed his cheek. "You've got a nice punch kid."

I felt Ed's body tense- the guy had said 'little'.

"You're a state alchemist too, right?" He continued. "You'd probably want to go back into town then."

A puzzled look washed over Ed's face. "Why?"

"'Cuz my partner's going to blow up the library."

Ed and I froze. His answer did give us a few answers though. One- he had _a _partner, meaning it was him and one other. And two- we walked right into his plan. He had come to distract us while the other does his job without interference. Just great.

I felt Ed's hand tighten into a fist and he stood up suddenly. Without a word, he alchemized his automail arm into a blade and ran at him. By that time, I had regained my composure and stood up shakily. Ed was now deep into a fight with the guy so I decided I'd sneak away and try to prevent whatever it was they were planning.

As I moved to leave the alley, the walls were suddenly transmuted and a brick wall formed in my path.

"Didn't think I was paying attention, Riku?"

I turned to glare at him, but it only made his smirk widen. Ed, who had thought he was distracted, tried to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, his attack was easily blocked and a fist was pounded into his gut.

I surge of anger consumed my body and I found myself rushing at the guy, my claws outstretched. I wasn't sure of what had possessed me to do it, but I knew that I wanted to hurt him.

"Whoa- Calm down," he got out between my attacks, "I'm not supposed to hurt you."

He let his guard down for a moment, giving me a perfect opening, which I gladly took. Grabbing a hold of his shirt, I shoved him against the wall and held a clawed fist in front of his face.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking this city?"

He looked shocked at first, but quickly composed himself. "You actually care about me? Wow, Riku, that's so ni-"

Irritated, I pulled down on his shirt and kneed him in the stomach. "Answer the question."

"Alright, alright. No need to be so frisky," he smirked. "My name's Elliot and we're _attacking the city_ to lure you in- and because it's fun."

Ignoring the last bit of what he said, I chewed on the rest of his statement. "Why me?"

"'Cuz you're dad wants to see you."

My blood boiled as the words slipped from his mouth. "How about you give him a message for me?"

De-transmuting my claws I pulled back a fist and threw it at his face. It didn't seem to phase him that much, and he was soon smirking in my direction again.

"He just wants to talk."

"Like hell he do-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the wall behind him warped and hit me head on. Stumbling backwards, Ed caught me and lifted me to my feet.

"He has a philosopher's stone," he warned.

"A philoso-" I trailed off into my thoughts.

That was the thing they were spending their time and effort looking for. The one thing that would bring their bodies back.

Elliot smirked from across the alleyway and lifted his hand. "Oh, this? Just a little gift from your father. I'm sure he'd give you one too if you cooperate."

"Imagine," I muttered bitterly.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Look. You can come nicely, or I can force you with... other methods."

If not for the philosopher's stone on his finger, I would have easily declined. Unfortunately, his threat meant something.

"Don't go with him," Ed instructed.

He knew I was hesitant, and I knew he was well informed about the stone. For now, I'd follow his lead.

"Fine, the hard way it is."

Within seconds of his sentence, the alley was filled with a blinding light and the ground reached up and grabbed a hold of Ed. Each limb was pulled away and held in place as he struggled.

"Let him go," I growled.

His smirk seemed to widen. "Only if you come with me."

"I'm not-"

"Keep in mind there's a lot more I can do to him."

My mouth shut instantly. He was right.

"Riku, don't-"

A piece of the cement wrapped around his mouth, silencing him mid sentence.

"Are you going to come with me?" Elliot tried again.

After a long glare at him, I turned to glance at Ed. Though his mouth was covered, I could tell exactly what he was thinking. _Go with him and I'll kill you_. Maybe it wasn't in those exact words, but I had gotten the just of it. There was no getting around the stern look in his eye.

"Sorry, but my supervisor says 'no'," I stated.

Elliot stood there for a moment before placing his hand against the wall. "Suit yourself."

What happened next was a blur in my mind. At first, Elliot had transmuted a blade like piece of the wall and launched it at Ed. In the next moment, my body moved impulsively and a sharp pain pierced through my shoulder. The next thing I felt was the cold concrete contrasting with my warm blood.

"Aww shit, your dad's going to kill me," Elliot cursed.

I heard Ed call my name, but the ringing in my ears drowned out his voice. With my usable arm, I placed my palm on the ground, using the iron to break apart Ed's constraints.

Within a matter of seconds, he was at my side, my head now resting against his chest. It took all my strength- and will- to pull away from him.

"Concentrate on him..." I choked out. "I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Go."

Reluctantly, he stood up and turned towards Elliot, his blade still at the ready. I tried my best to stay conscious to watch, but when I closed them momentarily, they didn't open.

* * *

Groggily, I pushed myself into a sitting position, instantly being reminded of my previous injury. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still sore.

"How are you feeling?"

Clearing my head, I craned my neck to the side to look at Ed. Now that I was up, he moved closer and sat on the side of the bed.

"Could be better," I sighed.

His concerned look didn't falter as his eyes traveled down to my shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking," I started sternly, "so don't even say it."

His brows furrowed. I knew he wanted to tell me off for taking the hit for him, but I didn't want to hear it. It was my decision- whether impulsive or not.

I heard him sigh and run a hand through his loose bangs. Taking a moment, I glanced around the room slightly confused.

"You said you didn't like hospitals..." Ed reminded. "And the injury wasn't too bad."

Nodding, I glanced down at my shoulder, noting the bit of my shirt that had been ripped off. The injury had been patched up through the large tear.

"Thanks..."

He shrugged slightly and reached for a piece of cloth that had been set aside. Clearing his throat, he moved closer. My head titled questioningly.

"So you don't move your arm too much," he reasoned.

I nodded and turned my shoulder towards him. He was going to make a sling.

"So, what happened to Elliot?"

His hands stopped for a moment, then continued with the sling. "He and his partner were arrested. Rison stopped them from doing whatever they were going to do."

With a groan, I rested my head against his shoulder. "Great. So I did absolutely nothing."

His body tensed at my statement. I wasn't sure if it was from the contact or not.

"His attack probably would have killed me," he informed as he tied a knot. "All you did was _save me_."

He didn't backup when he was finished, letting me lean against him. His arms hung loosely around my waist.

"Anytime..." I informed quietly.

We sat like that for a while, not saying anything. We didn't need to. Even though that was the case, I felt comfortable- more so than with Dai. It was weird, to say the least.

"Riku, I..."

He stopped his sentence short, intriguing me to turn my head towards him. Once I could see his face, I stopped moving. He did too. Separated by just inches, I could feel his warm breath caressing my face. It felt good, even as he started to close the distance between us.

* * *

**FootNote: **S'about time, geez. I may do something in the next chapter that could potentially prolong things between them, but we'll see XP Review and let me know what you guys think!


	21. Wrapping Things Up

**Author's Note**: Took a week, but I got it out ^^ Dunno how soon the next one will be, but stay with me people, exams are almost over!

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -21- Wrapping Things Up

* * *

I know I was new to the idea of love, but I wasn't stupid enough to not know what was happening. As much as I wanted it- I was hesitant. I was never one to just let people in, but at the same time, I was tired of being on my own.

Still undecided, I waited for him. I would let him make up my mind for me. Moving at an unyieldingly slow pace, he finally pressed his lips onto mine and I was glad I didn't stop it. It was a new feeling for me. One where I finally felt... Loved. No- that wasn't quite the right word. I mean, Dai loved me, but this was different. It was more passionate.

After a moment or two, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I stayed unmoving, keeping my eyes closed, hoping he would move closer again, but he never did. Before he could pull away, I snaked my good arm around his neck and held him where he was. It shocked me even more when I found myself pulling him closer, connecting us once more. At that point, I was sure any doubts he had were now fading. Mine had too.

Until there was a knock at the door.

Hastily, we both parted, putting a good metre between us on the bed. Not trusting my voice just yet, I waited for Ed to deal with whoever was at the door.

"Come in."

The door crept open and the last person I'd thought would show up popped his head in.

"Mustang? What are you doing over here?"

I was just as surprised as Ed.

"Scott informed me on what happened so I decided to come see how everyone is," he explained.

"It has nothing to do with paper work?" I questioned.

Mustang chuckled and walked into the room. "Maybe a little." His attention turned to my shoulder, a frown forming on his lips. "Why didn't you go to a hospital for that?"

"'Cuz I don't like hospitals."

"That doesn't mean-"

Ed raised his hand, cutting the Colonel short. "She was unconscious at the time so I brought her here. Anyways, you told us to keep a low profile."

Mustang chewed on the thought, then nodded acceptingly. "Fair enough. Just so you know, Scott will be leaving with me so you two will be on your own. I expect a full report by the end of the week."

With that said, he turned and walked to the door, momentarily pausing before leaving. "Good job, both of you."

The door closed behind him and we both fell into silence. This time it was a little awkward.

"Since you shouldn't be moving your right arm, do you want me to write the report for you?" Ed asked.

As much as I wanted to write my first report myself, I didn't have much of a choice. There was no way I would be writing (or doing anything) with my right arm for a while. I didn't like the thought of it, but I'd have to live with it. Unfortunately.

"Just be sure to add in the thing with my-"

Cutting myself off, I stood up hastily and ran to the door.

"R-Riku? Where're you going?"

By the time he stood up, the door had already closed behind me. Mustang's scent wasn't hard at all to follow- he smelt faintly of ashes.

"Mustang."

He spun around quickly, he brows pulling together.

"I need to talk to you about something that Elliot said," I informed, stopping in front of him.

"You can include it in the report."

"Yeah, but-" I paused, took a deep breath in, and continued. "It's about my dad. I'd rather not have it included."

My statement was followed by a lapse of silence. I know it shouldn't be over seen just because it's my father, but I didn't want the state involved. I wanted to deal with him myself. Plus, if the state found out I was related to someone involved, I'd be taken off any cases involving him.

As he pondered the though, Ed came running in, stopping beside me. He didn't get a word in before Mustang spoke up.

"Alright, just this once though. And you need to tell me everything."

With a soft smile, I nodded. Now Ed was finally able to speak up.

"Tell him what?"

"About what Elliot said," I answered tentatively, "he knows my father."

A frown settled on his lips. I wasn't sure why my father got him frustrated as well. He was _my _father after all, not his.

"Basically," I started, "he said that they were trying to get to me."

Both Ed and Mustang exchanged looks.

"And he said your dad was involved?" the Colonel questioned.

I nodded, letting my eyes wander down the hall. "Could you find more info on him for me...?"

I didn't get an immediate response, just Mustang's concerned look. If it were anyone else, he probably wouldn't have been so hesitant, but chances were, he had his assumptions. If I were to put money on it, they were most likely right. The chances of me wanting to reunite with my father for good purposes was too farfetched.

Eventually, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll try my best. No guarantees though."

A slight smile worked its way onto my lips as I nodded my acceptance. "Thanks."

Returning my nod, he started back down the hall with a brief wave.

When I turned back to Ed, he was wearing the same concerned look. He didn't chose to voice his opinion though. "How's your shoulder feel?"

My immediate response earned a sigh from the blond. My shoulder was pretty much numb, so I moved it around to test it. Luckily, it was just a bit sore.

"Perfect," I grinned.

Another sigh followed my response. "I'd hardly call that perfect. Especially with the blood stain."

My eyes traveled down to the now red bandage on my shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get it cleaned," he informed, taking my good hand.

Keeping quiet, he lead me back down the hall and into his room. Once there, I was pulled into the washroom and took a seat on the edge of the tub. I couldn't even get out a word before he sat beside me and turned on the water. On impulse, I recoiled as he reached for my shoulder, then relaxed. Like I said earlier, I was new to the closeness.

"Do you mind if I...?"

I shook my head slowly, letting him start on my shoulder. At first, he just removed the make-shift sling, then moved on to the bandage. My cheeks flushed as his fingers made contact with my skin and a small shiver ran down my back when his automail touched me. I wished my body didn't react so impulsively.

"If I hurt you, stop me," he instructed quietly.

I gave him a small nod as he pressed a damp cloth against my injury. Of course it stung a little, but I was more focussed on Ed himself. I've been through much, _much_ worse pain than this, so I wouldn't say anything. Especially with him so close. If I could, I'd keep him there for as long as I could.

"You're quiet," he stated indifferently.

He looked down at me briefly before continuing on my shoulder.

"Just... Thinking," I excused.

With a nod of acceptance, he finished off with the bandages and lowered his hands. "About?"

"Nothing important."

My answer hadn't even convinced myself- I doubt he believed it either.

"Well, just try not to reopen it _again_," he reproached.

I shrugged lightly. "No promises."

* * *

We let a few days pass before finally deciding to head back to Central. More or less, it had been Ed's call. He didn't want me to risk making my shoulder worse. I had argued it, but none the less, my shoulder was feeling a lot better. I wouldn't admit it to his face, but I could barely feel the strain on it anymore.

"I know I'm not good at this game..." I started, "but how can one person win eighteen games in a row?"

Now that we were on the train, Ed offered to play a game of cards. Either I was terrible at it, or he was just really good. Either way, I had lost my fair share of games.

He shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"One more game then!" I declared stubbornly. "If you win I'll-" I paused and tapped my chin. "I dunno, but I'll do something for you."

Figuring the odds were against him, I watched him deal the cards. Though, the odds had been against him after the third or fourth game. The game didn't take long to get through a round and maybe that's why he was able to win so many in such a short period of time. After swapping out a few cards, I couldn't help but grin at the good hand I had. All I needed was a nine.

"Discard already," he instructed

"Alright, alright. I heard pipsqueaks are impatient and all, but geez," I muttered as I picked up another card. "Four? Aww, come on!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD LOSE A FIGHT TO AN ANT?"

"You," I answered rather calmly, "unless there's anyone else here that's shorter."

"Yeah, you."

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be shorter," I defended casually.

"Yeah, well I'm still taller than you..." he mumbled, swapping three cards.

Switching out my last card, a grin grew on my face. I would actually win this one.

"Ready?" He asked after picking up his last card.

I nodded and put my cards down face up. "Sorry, but I've got a full house."

"Sorry too," he replied. "Royal flush."

My mouth fell agape. Was this even possible?

"So, what's my prize?"

I crossed my arms momentarily, glaring at his hand of cards. Eventually, I lifted my gaze and leaned in closer to him. After planting a kiss on his lips, I pulled back and brought my arms back to my chest. I was going to find a way to win.

* * *

"Twenty-seven games?"

"Twenty-seven," he confirmed.

With a groan, I dropped my head against the makeshift table we had been playing on. My luck sucked.

"Well, at least we're here," he added, his gaze now directed out the window.

I mumbled an incoherent _woo_ into the table, then sat up lazily. As much as I missed everyone at Central, I was really enjoying our downtime. Especially with it being just Ed and I.

_"Arriving in Central. Arriving in Central."_

The other passengers started to stir and get their stuff ready to go. Ed was soon to follow. As he stood up, I noticed a few cards fall to the floor. My brows tugged together.

"You dropped some cards," I pointed out.

Before he could move to pick them up, I reached down and grabbed them. I felt my lip twitch, seeing that they were all four kings.

"You're kidding..."

Ed backed up sheepishly, an uneasy look on his face. "About wh-what?"

"Oh. You know _what_," I muttered.

Within a second, he turned heal and took off down the aisle with his bag.

"Get your ass back here Elric!"

I was quick to follow, instantly on his tail. Our little chase lasted all the way to Central HQ. Even though he had the head start, he had to pause to open the front doors. I used to opportunity to jump him from behind.

* * *

**Footnote:** And that's where I'll end it for now. Good? Bad? Ideas? And is anyone still out there? :P


	22. Time Off

**AN: **So... it's been quiet some time since I last posted... Heh... I had most of it written, but I knew it wasn't long enough so I had to find a way to make it longer. And the next chapter may be a bit... difficult to write due to certain events. Just a heads up .

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -22- Time Off

* * *

"Are you planning to get off me anytime soon?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Nope."

With a sigh, he continued through HQ's halls with me on his back. After jumping on him, he caught my legs and held me in an almost forced piggyback ride. It was the least he could do after cheating through twenty-seven games of cards.

"I could drop you, you know," he pointed out.

"You could," I stated, "but you won't."

"And why not?"

"'Cuz of your undying lo-" I paused as I caught my brother's scent.

Without a word, I pushed away from him and ran down the hall, around a corner, and jumped at Dai. At first, he was a bit shocked, but a smile made it's way onto his face when he saw that it was me who had him in a bear hug. It would be pretty awkward if it were anyone else.

"Welcome back," he chuckled.

There was another laugh that joined his. A female's. I raised a teasing brow in his direction.

"Don't go there," he warned.

My look didn't change.

"This is you're sister, right Daisuke?" The woman asked.

He turned to her and nodded. "Riku, this is Second Lieutenant Catalina. She's visiting from East City HQ."

I offered her a wave. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant."

"You can call me Rebecca," she smiled. "And like-wise."

Dai's attention then turned to me. "Where's Edward?"

"Give him a second..."

On cue, he walked around the corner and came to a stop beside me. "Lieutenant? What are you doing in Central?"

"Just visiting."

After a little while, Ed and I excused ourselves in order to look for Al and hand in our report. From just a few minutes with Dai and Rebecca, I had learned that she's close friends with Riza and that my brother likes her. It was pretty amusing watching him try to be cool about it too.

"Is it always difficult to find a seven foot suit of armour?" I questioned.

"Not normally..."

After knocking on Mustang's door, we opened it and walked in. Waiting for a reply didn't seem necessary any more.

"Brother, Riku! You're back!"

"It's about time," Mustang added. "Do you have the report?"

"Mhm."

Pulling out the folder, I walked forward and placed it on his desk. Since I wasn't able to use my arm for a bit, Ed had written it. Of course, I told him what to write and he added any bits that I missed, so it became a collaboration of sorts.

"Good. For now, you two can stay in Central," he informed, then directed his attention to my shoulder. "Take it easy for a while and let that heal properly."

With a nod, I gave him a small salute. "Yes, sir."

He sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Riku. Get up. Mustang wants you in his office," Dai's voice called out.

Rolling over groggily, I threw a pillow over my head and groaned. It wasn't exactly something I wanted to wake up to.

"Why...?" I enquired, still half asleep.

"Note sure, but he said it's important."

"Everything he wants is important," I mumbled, rolling back to face him.

He frowned. "Just go, would you? He sounded serious."

With a sigh, I rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Just me?"

He shook his head. "Ed and Al too."

I stood up with a nod. I'd humour him for now.

* * *

Walking into the office, I spotted Al standing by the couch and the hint of blond hair just above the back rest.

"So, where's the fire?" I questioned.

My comment was matched by an unimpressed look from the Colonel. I shut my mouth and sat down beside Ed. I knew that look, and it meant he was actually serious.

"Over the past few days, a total of three State Alchemists have been attacked and killed in the Central area," he started, his tone much different from his usual cheery one.

Ed's clenched fist caught my eye. "Scar."

Mustang gave a slight nod and turned down to a few folders scattered on his desk. "Some of the State Alchemists here have requested to be moved for the time being. If the four of you wish to, I can-"

"You're kidding," I cut in.

His look didn't falter at my blunt remark.

"We're alchemists at State level," I continued in exasperation. "If we can't defend ourselves from whoever this is, then shouldn't we be relieved of duty?"

Dai made a noise of protest, then sighed as I sent him a glare. "It makes sense."

Both he and Mustang seemed to have expected my response. I could tell neither of them liked it, but it wasn't a surprise.

"Edward, Alphonse?"

Ed glanced at me before turning back to the Colonel. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright," Mustang sighed. "Whatever happens now is out of my hands."

Ed and I nodded in acceptance and stood to leave.

"So, you know this guy?" I questioned.

Ed kept his gaze down the hall as we walked. "Yeah, we've ran into him a few times."

That sparked an interest. "Who is he?"

I turned to watch his response, but he masked it fairly well.

"An Ishballan with a scar on his face," he answered simply.

My mouth opened to ask more, but I was cut off as he moved to look at me. "Please don't go looking for him."

I bit my lip and turned away with a huff. There goes that idea.

* * *

The next few days went by rather slowly. We didn't receive any additional missions as I had expected, so we decided to use the time to relax and study. I had told Ed that those two verbs didn't go together, but he insisted on the latter.

So, while 'Mr. Studious' read a book on the couch, I lay beside him, my legs sprawled over his lap, watching him curiously. I could have easily reached over to the coffee table and picked up a book, but I found Ed was much more interesting. Seconds before opening the book, we had been teasing each other and goofing around, but the moment his eyes landed on the open pages, his attention was immediately claimed.

His dedication towards alchemy and, ultimately his brother, brought a smile to my lips. It was hard to find anyone with that much commitment.

"What are you grinning at?"

His voice pulled me from my thoughts and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well," I started, "it definitely wasn't you."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "No? But there's no one else in the room."

A smirk grew on my lips at my forming response. "'Cept the voices in my head."

His brow raised and he moved so he was on top of my legs. "And what were they saying?"

My smirk grew even wider. "They asked why I chose the shorter brother."

The look in his eyes was rather priceless. I could immediately tell he was holding back a 'small' rant. It was almost more amusing to watch him trying to restrain himself instead of blowing up.

"And what was your answer?" He asked challengingly.

He was still ready to jump into a tirade if I said the wrong thing. Something like-

"I told them 'I don't know'."

-would do it.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS STILTS TO-"

Before he could finish, I sat up and put my hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"I'm just teasing," I reassured, "I like you for… other reasons."

If it weren't for the massive blush across his cheeks I'm sure he would've had that goofy grin of his on his face. I also knew that if I didn't act quickly, he'd back off and go back to his book. Once he gets all flustered he wouldn't go much farther, so that's usually where I stepped in.

Using my arm, I snaked it around his neck and pulled him closer. Just as we were inches apart, I caught Dai's scent from the hall and pulled away from Ed.

From previous situations, I found that Dai wasn't to pleased about my resent interest in the blond and had even done the whole big brother, over protective warning. As amusing as it would have been in other circumstances, it was rather annoying.

By the time Dai walked in, we were both in the positions we had originally been in. Even though Ed had the book open in front of him, I knew he wasn't reading. It wasn't hard to see.

Dai sent him a knowing glare before turning his attention to me. "Why aren't you studying too?"

I just shrugged. "Relaxing and reading don't mix."

I knew it must look unconvincing with me just laying here with Ed doing a horrible job at pretending to read, so I gave him the safe answer. I could only imagine what he'd do if I told him what was going on. It was rather worrisome.

"Laying there is relaxing?" He challenged.

I nodded with a sigh. "Keep in mind, your form of relaxing is illegal for me."

Dai finally broke his serious façade and chuckled at my retort. "Right, good point." He turned back to the door with a sigh. "Well, enjoy your time off then."

* * *

At first, I had wondered why Dai had been so against the idea of Ed and I, but now I understood. He felt like he was being replaced. At least, that's how I felt now that he and Rebecca had gone out for the night. Not only that, but now I had lost my pillow. Of course, that wasn't the only thing I was worried about, but I did want to go to sleep and I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Then again, Ed had offered to stay, but by that time, I had already given up on the thought of sleep. Instead of laying awake all night, I chose to go out for a walk. Of course, there were more productive things to do with the time, but then again, initiative was never one of my strengths.

As soon as I stepped outside, I was glad I did. The air was cool, crisp, and didn't smell like smoke and testosterone. With a sense of smell like mine, it was hard to miss.

At first, I didn't have a destination in mind, so I was going to just wonder around for a while. It started off as a peaceful walk for a good fifteen minutes until a feeling of uneasiness hit me. Like my body could sense that something unpleasant was around. I'd felt the same thing before, too. Back at the lab.

Before the presence slipped away, I ran towards the source. The feeling intensified as I had hoped and I found myself standing at the entrance of an alleyway. In addition to the uneasiness, my feline instincts kicked in. It was one of those 'fight or run' feelings and it made me weary. Then again, it also made me even more curious.

* * *

**FN: **Well, there you have it. I'm up for any suggestions on what should happen. That is, assuming you know what Riku's going to find.

AND as a heads up, if anyone likes the manga/anime/movie NANA, I'll be posting the first chapter to a new fanfic later today. It'll be a ShinxOC story, if you're interested, check it out and let me know what you think. :)


	23. Changing Point

**AN:** I know this chapter's shorter... but I've managed to hit a writer's block and I figured I'd give you guys what I have. I won't say much more about this chapter... just that it's pretty big plot wise...

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -23- Changing Point

* * *

I know I've made mistakes in my life- I'm sure we all have- but I wasn't sure whether running into this man was another to add to the list. We stood motionless for a short while, both of us sizing up the other. He was fairly tall and rather muscular, but what stood out the most was the 'x' shaped scar on his face.

It didn't take me long to realize that he was the man Mustang had warned us of. His red eyes glittered with the same realization I had and I instantly reached for my gloves.

"IronClaw Alchemist: Riku Mikuri," he started.

I grinned slightly and pulled my gloves on. "'State Alchemist Killer': Scar."

His gaze didn't falter from the cold glare he was giving me, yet neither of us moved. I was still trying to figure something out. The feeling I had- the 'fight or run' instinct- was still bothering me. Not because of what it implied, but because the feeling wasn't from Scar. There was something, or someone else around that was causing it.

That's when I finally noticed the blood seeping from Scar's left arm. It was a fairly deep wound too. Definitely not from a gun, but rather, a blade.

Before I could put much more thought into it, he started running towards me.

"In the name of the great all mighty One, thou shall perish."

I quickly transmuted my blades and dodged a few punches before jumping back to give myself some space. He charged at me again, but this time I had more time to react. His open hand reached for my head, so I lifted my left arm and put the claws in his path. I was assuming he'd pull back, but he grabbed onto them. I tried to pull away, but his grip stayed tight and a red light emitted from his arm. As fast as I had transmuted them, they were destroyed.

The pain that shot through my hand was almost unbearable and I felt the shards of iron dig into my skin. I took a few steps back, not even glancing down at my hand to figure out what happened.

"You're using _alchemy_ to kill 'sinful' alchemists?"

I quickly ducked as his hand swiped at me again and I dropped into a crouch, using my leg to try and knock him over. Unfortunately, he was one step ahead and jumped back, immediately dashing at me again. I stood quickly and used the handstand technique Ed had taught me, flipping backwards and kicking him square in the chest. I heard him growl and as I landed, the ground beneath me crumbled, sending me backwards to the ground. A sharp pain passed through my head and my vision faded for a moment.

The first thing I saw when it returned was his piercing, red eyes glaring down at me. If not for the throbbing feeling at the back of my head, I would have been able to feel him place his palm on my forehead.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God," he said, kneeling over me.

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "God, huh? I doubt he could help me now..."

His expression didn't change as he glowered down at me. I was almost certain I kept my look even too. Even in the face of death, I wouldn't show weakness- my ego wouldn't allow it.

What happened next was a blur of alchemic right and blood. My blood. In the first moment, I saw the red sparks of his alchemy flash in my face, but there was suddenly a loud _bang _and I felt his hand lift from my forehead. I thought that I had lucked out, but I briefly felt his hand land on my shin. Then there was blood everywhere and I screamed.

"Anyone who interferes shall meet the same fate," Scar growled.

I forced my eyes open, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Scar lifted himself off of me and gripped his shoulder, his gaze now on someone else. I unclenched my jaw and took a second to try and sort things out. I had hit my head pretty hard- that I was certain of, but I wasn't sure on much more than that. I could only assume. The _bang_ must have been a gunshot and it must have hit Scar in the shoulder. That made sense, but I wasn't sure what had caused the immense pain in my-

"You fucking bastard!"

My body tensed as Dai's voice filled my ears and I panicked. He couldn't be here. Not with Scar around. If he was able to destroy my claws with one touch, then who knows what he could do to a human.

I froze upon realization and slowly trailed my hand down to my knee. Warm liquid now seeped from the extensive wound just bellow it and I felt myself retch. This couldn't be happening... This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

My vision swirled in and out as I fought to keep conscious. I glanced over to where Scar had gone and watched as he and my brother fought. Even with my vision giving out on me, I could tell Dai was losing. It was impossible for him to win.

*~*Ed's POV*~*

It had been a few hours since Riku turned down my offer of company, so I went back to my room to read. Of course it wasn't my preference, but she had made her mind and there wasn't much I could do about it. I sighed and flipped the book closed. It wasn't anything special anyways, just some no name alchemist yapping about the basics of alchemy. I figured there was nothing to lose by reading it, but it wasn't very useful at all.

With a sigh, I stood up quickly and tossed the book down. I knew she told me she'd be fine, but she didn't say I couldn't go visit her when _I_ got bored. I grinned and put my hand around the door knob. Before I could even open it, the door was thrown open and I was shoved backwards, my ass breaking my fall.

"What the..."

A clang of metal caught my attention and I looked up to see Al at the door. Maybe it was brother's intuition, but something felt... off. Especially since he didn't apologize.

"Al, what's up?"

He didn't respond at first, just ran over to me and grabbed my collar, dragging me along as he made his way down the hall hurriedly.

"Al! What the hell are you-"

"Riku's in trouble!"

I broke from his hold and stared up at him, my body gone rigid. I chose not to voice the questions running through my head and took off into a sprint down the hall. For the first time in my life, I was happy to run into Mustang.

"Where is she?" I had to put effort into not yelling.

"Let us handle it Edward," he replied evenly. "She'll be-"

Without much thought, I stepped forward and took a hold of his shirt collar, glaring up at him. He didn't seem that affected by it and just stood there, returning my gaze.

"Fullmetal. Let go."

I didn't flitch at his tone and instead offered one of my own. "Where. Is. She."

Again, he wasn't phased. "Delaying us won't help her."

My body tensed and I released my hold on him. He was right. Here I was threatening Mustang when Riku was out there needing our help. I mentally kicked myself before being brought back by Mustang's voice.

"Fullmetal, let's go."

It took us barely ten minutes to reach the site of the fight, but it felt like hours. I couldn't help the anxious and angered feeling flowing through my body. Before the vehicle even stopped, I threw the door open and jumped out, easily landing into a sprint. I didn't need an amazing sense of smell to pick up the scent of fresh blood. There was enough of it in the air that I could practically taste it. But that wasn't what I noticed first. The street was quiet and there was no fight. I ran to the alley's entrance and looked around frantically. There was no site of anyone.

"Riku?"

I continued down the narrow passage and froze. This couldn't happen... Not again. I raced forward and pulled Riku's motionless form into my arms. It was her blood that I had smelt. I pressed my fingers against her neck and took a breath of relief, but my body tensed when I lifted her up into my arms as I stood.

The feeling of a thick, warm liquid covered my forearm in a matter of seconds. My heart thumped heavily against my chest as I glanced down at her leg- or lack of. At a point just under her left knee, her leg had been severed, blood now oozing from the injury.

"Fullmetal, did you find her?"

Without a second though, I bolted back down the alley. Once I was in front of Mustang, my legs collapsed from under me.

"Help her... Please."

I saw his eyes widen and he started to shout something, but I couldn't hear it. The only sound I could hear was my heavy heart beat. She couldn't die. I couldn't lose anyone else...

* * *

**FN:** So... what does everyone think? Let me know if I've taken it in a good direction or not. Everyone's feedback helps make this story better ^^


	24. Tourniquet

**AN:** Woooooo, it's about time I update this story . For w/e reasons, it's been really hard to sit down and write, 'specially this chapter. I just fixed quite a bit of it , but I still feel like I rushed to the end conclusion x.x hopefully everyone enjoys it anyways... Now it's time for me to stop stalling, enjoy ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -24- Tourniquet

* * *

*~*Al's POV*~*

It's been about a week since Riku was injured and she still hasn't gotten up. Brother hasn't been the same- though, I'm sure not many of us have been. Colonel Mustang has been running twenty-four hour shifts along with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, yet they're still as busy as when they started. Not only have they found no trace of Scar, but Daisuke has also been missing since that night. I've been told to assume he's been killed, but I won't believe it until there's proof. Maybe that's because I'm not a soldier or an officer... Because they all seem to be accepting it, even brother. He hasn't said it out loud, but I can tell.

For the first few days, he refused to leave the hospital or even eat. Thankfully the Colonel came along and talked some sense into him. 'What you're doing isn't helping anyone.' It was something along those lines and I was grateful that it had worked. He still goes to check on Riku once a day, but now he's helping with the investigation. Though, it hasn't gotten much better...

"There's absolutely no evidence on where they went, Al. No blood trail- foot prints- witnesses- anything."

At this point, brother and I had come to the hospital for a visit, but he was still a bit tense.

"Give it time, I'm sure something will com-"

"It's been over a week, Al!"

I stayed quiet and nodded slowly. There was a part of me that was thinking the same thing, but saying something optimistic out loud reassured me... I was hoping it would for him too.

"Al, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you," Ed sighed as he slumped into a chair.

"It's okay, I understand."

I heard him groan and run his hand down his face. "There's just too much going on..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Scar's still on the loose; Daisuke's still missing; and-" He paused, his breath hitching uncomfortably.

"She'll be okay brother... She's strong..."

I didn't get a verbal negation, but I knew he was thinking it. I was thinking it too... In the back of my mind I knew there was a good chance Riku's strong safeguard would break after hearing the news. Either that or she'd close off completely... I was hoping for neither.

Ed slumped deeper into his chair, supporting his head with his hands.

"Brother I-"

I cut my sentence short, a distinct crashing sound filling the hall. Before either of us could comprehend what was going on, a few doctors ran past us and into the room down the hall.

"Brother, isn't that Ri-"

Ed shot up from his seat and ran to Riku's room without a word. I followed quickly, faintly hearing shouting over the clanging of my armour.

"Ms. Mikuri, you need to calm down and-"

"Get the fuck off me!"

Ed slid into the room a second before me, his eyes widening in shock. I stopped behind him right as he ran forward, pushing one of the doctors out of the way. There was so much going on all at once I still couldn't tell what was happening. There was a medical cart knocked over beside the bed; a nurse holding onto a cut on her arm; and it looked as if the doctor's were trying to restrain Riku. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

Before long, brother had managed to push past the struggling doctors and grabbed onto Riku's shoulders, pushing her back and pinning her down to the bed. I was shocked when she fought back, rolling her lower body and planting a solid kick into Ed's side. He groaned, but didn't release her. Instead, he clambered onto the bed and straddled her waist, successfully restraining her as she continued to struggle.

"Riku, calm down it's me, Ed!"

Her struggling immediately ceased at the sound of his name and her eyes widened.

*~*Riku's POV*~*

"E-Ed...?" I choked out, my mouth dry from the scuffle.

I blinked, taking in Ed's figure above me, his blond hair brushing against my face as he looked down at me.

Glancing around the room, I finally got a good look at my surroundings. I had definitely overreacted. For one, there was too much sunlight for it to be back at the lab. Yeah... That's what I had thought. Waking up to a nurse and doctor hovering over me, poking at my skin, startled me. The scene was oh-so familiar. The only difference being that I wasn't tied down... Unfortunately. The nurse that had originally been there had taken the most damage- a large gash on her forearm. I wasn't sure what I had grabbed, but it seemed to have done a decent amount of damage.

"Are you okay...?"

Ed's voice pulled me from my anxious thoughts and I looked up, his golden eyes catching my own with relief.

"Yeah... I told you I don't like hospitals... Remember...?"

He smiled softly and sat up, shifting onto the edge of the bed. "Didn't think you'd have that kind of reaction though."

A small grin crept onto my lips. "I've had worse reactions, even ask Dai."

A look of distress washed over his features for a moment before he collected himself. My gaze instantly moved to the doorway where Al was standing- just Al.

"Riku-"

"Where is he?"

I didn't give Ed a chance to finish what he was going to say, my mind starting to panic. When I didn't get an immediate answer, my eyes darted to Ed's hidden ones. My body went ridged.

"Where is he?"

The silence in the room was almost deafening as I waited for an answer. As every second passed by, it only made me more tense. Maybe I had an irregular attachment to my brother, but just the thought of not having me around made me feel sick to my stomach... And the pained look in Ed's eyes as he turned towards me didn't make matters any better. Maybe I was over reacting to Dai not being in the room right when I got up and maybe things would keep heading in that direction from now on... But then again, I was getting a gut feeling that this wasn't the case... And that scared me to no end.

The room stayed in silence for what felt like forever- the possibilities flying through my head. I didn't even notice the nurses and doctors file out of the room after a quick word with Al. All I could think about was losing my brother.

For six years, he was the only one I had. The only one that treated me like a person. The only one that loved me... If I ever lost him I'd-

"Riku..."

I felt Ed's warm palm on my cheek and his thumb brushed across my skin gently, wiping the tear from my face. I hadn't even realised I had started crying...

"... Daisuke went missing the night Scar confronted you..."

I felt my whole body tense, my heartbeat the only thing I could hear as I repeated what he had said in my mind. I was trying to convince myself I had heard it wrong or that he hadn't said anything at all. Neither seemed to work.

*~*Ed's POV*~*

As soon as I let the words slip from my mouth, what I had hoped wouldn't happen did. It looked as if the life was sucked from her eyes, much like it had looked when we first met... But worse.

My lips parted in an attempt to pull her back, but my mouth felt dry and the words never came. How could I convince her that everything would be alright? That we would keep looking for Daisuke until we found him. That living without her brother wouldn't be so bad. How could I convince her of that when I couldn't even believe it myself...?

It was a scary thought. Here she was, laying right in front of me... yet I had lost her.

* * *

*~*Riku's POV*~*

It had been quite some time since Ed told me about what happened, though I wasn't really aware of time. Hours felt like days, and days like weeks, and the fact that I was trapped in the hospital didn't help matters.

At times, I would fall asleep and wake up later, only to wipe the tears from my face. That was pretty much all I remembered. The rest was just... Like sleeping. Emptiness. Darkness. It was pathetic- I knew that- but I couldn't find the will to do much else, let alone be able to do anything else with one leg.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the door creaked open and Ed walked in, giving me the uneasy smile he's been wearing lately. I didn't particularly like it, but he was the only thing that snapped me out of my... Phase. But that smile- it was starting to piss me off.

"Stop smiling like that."

He froze for a moment before giving me a confused, yet slightly concerned look. That was one of the only things I've said to anyone in the past week or so- or however long I've been here.

I quickly averted my gaze from him, moving it to the window, though I knew his were still lingering on me.

"Smiling like what?"

I sighed and turned back to him. "Like you're scared to do something wrong. Like I'm-"

I cut my sentence short. _Fragile_. That was how he saw me. How I currently was; the last thing I ever wanted to feel again.

"Automail."

It didn't take Ed long to turn his confusion into a quick growing smile. His real smile. The one I happened to find contagious. He didn't say anything in response, just nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure Winry would love to make one for you."

I sat up carefully and tilted my head. "You're mechanic's a girl...?"

He nodded and flexed his automail arm. "One hell of a mechanic."

I chuckled softly and glanced out the window. With a new leg I'd be able to help search for Dai. There was no use moping around when I could be out there looking.

"Thanks Ed..."

Before he could turn to me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his cheek. They instantly turned to a light pink colour.

"Wh-what for?" He asked uneasily. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"For not giving up on me..."

Obviously, there was much more to my thanks, but I couldn't get the sentiment off my chest. It made me apprehensive and uneasy just thinking about it.

Either way, he got the point and he placed his hand gently on my cheek, his expression softening. "I'll always be here for you, Riku."

I felt my lips part, but I didn't know how to respond. Instead, my cheeks flushed and I looked away shyly.

"Can we just skip this awkward, embarrassing part...?"

He laughed softly and nodded.

I was glad things were starting to pick up again and hopefully things would go back to normal- well, however normal it was. It was the happiest point for me and I wanted it back. However selfish it is, I would still fight for it... And I wouldn't give up again.

* * *

**FN:** So everyone... how was it? I know it was kinda on the short side... but I'm just thankful I got it posted . Let me know what you guys think, you're thoughts are much appreciated ^^


	25. Mending a Path

**AN:** Woo, another chapter. Surprising? Indeed it is lol. I'm going to continue trying my best to get this story moving again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it ^^ Your support makes this story worth it~ Also, I was at a total loss of what to call this chapter x.x heh... it makes sense in a way. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -25- Mending a Path

* * *

My brother once told me that in order for a wound to heal, you'd have to first stop the bleeding. Well, it was actually on several occasions that he'd tell me, when I'd be reckless and go do something stupid, but that was beside the point. In a sense, I had found my tourniquet. It had taken a few weeks, but I finally snapped out of it. Maybe I was just over looking things, but as far as I was concerned, it was Ed who helped. It was unknowingly, of course, but I was still grateful.

I could finally start to fix things. Find Daisuke and heal. In comparison, I heal much faster than the average person, but then again, it would still take a while.

I woke suddenly, Ed's arms instantly tightening around me. It was quite often that I'd wake this way, yet I could never get used to it.

I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and sat up, already craving the comfort that Ed's arms supplied me with. I knew I couldn't rely on him as much as I was starting to. It would be too much of a burden for him to carry. He already made a promise to Al and I didn't want to get in the way of that more than I already have.

The train ride to Risembool was supposed to take a few hours, but it was starting to feel like much longer. I felt Ed place a hand on my leg gently, I could tell he was worried but didn't want to ask directly. I didn't blame him though, I probably wouldn't have given him an answer anyways. Instead, I decided to take the attention off myself.

"So, how much longer?"

Ed shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "'Bout an hour."

Al nodded his agreement and moved his gaze to the window. "I wonder how Winry and Aunty Pinako will react. Brother, you called to let them know we were coming, right?"

Ed's body tensed at the question and he paled, earning a sigh from Al.

I glanced between the two brothers. "What's so bad about not calling first?"

Ed shuddered. "She's a monster..."

I blinked, turning to Al for his opinion.

"She can get a little... Out of hand, but that's not a nice thing to say brother. Especially when it's your fault."

Ed shot a glare at his younger brother. "It's as much your fault as it is mine."

"What? No it's not!"

"We're a team, remember Al?"

"But you're the one who makes all the reckless decisions!"

"And you're the one who let's me do them."

I couldn't help but laugh at the brother's banter. Ed was pretty much having fun at Al's expense and I knew, for the most part, he was only joking around. Al didn't seem to notice though and had started waving his arms around sporadically. His voice had also risen an octave. It was quite amusing and I could see why Ed was provoking him.

The remaining time on the train passed by relatively quickly. Obviously Ed and Al being there helped, but I couldn't help but be overjoyed when we arrived in Risembool.

"So this is your hometown?" I asked from Ed's back.

He started walking and nodded, his braid rubbing against my cheek. I took another glance around the open landscape, noting a house in the distance. "Is that Winry's house?"

"Mhm!" Unlike his brother, Al seemed genuinely excited to be going back to see their friend.

"And where's your house?"

Both brothers stayed quiet at my question. I wasn't sure if I should just let it drop or not. Thankfully Ed spoke up first.

"We don't have a home. Not anymore."

I blinked, confused and slightly concerned. How didn't they have a home anymore? I didn't voice my curiosity though. If they wanted me to know, they'd tell me.

"Look it's Aunty Pinako," Al announced excitedly, waving to the woman standing at the front porch.

She smiled in return, removing a pipe from her lips. "Winry, we have guests!"

I felt Ed tense up at the mention of her name. She couldn't be as bad as they said she was. I mean, there's only so much a teen girl can do. But then again, the wrath of an angry woman could be pretty destructive.

I didn't have to wait long to get my answer though. Within a minute of being called, a blond girl stepped out the front door and a wrench was instantly sent flying towards Ed... And myself.

Lucky or not, Ed took the metal projectile to the head and fell backwards in a daze, taking me down with him and of course, landing on me.

"Didn't I tell you to call before you visit? What did you do this time Ed?"

He was quick to shoot up with a retort, evidently angry. "What the hell was that for? I didn't even do anything!"

He turned his attention back to me, probably just remembering that I was now on the ground. "Shit, Riku."

I stayed quiet as he helped me up, momentarily distracted from Winry.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!"

She sounded genuinely sorry, so I nodded my understanding. "I'm sure Ed deserved it anyways," I teased.

Ed shot me a glare. "Maybe I should just leave you here then."

"The hell you will!" Winry shot back.

Ed paused, surprised at her reaction. "Wh-what..?"

"She's a paying customer who is looking for the best automail in Amestris! You can't leave her outside!"

Al, Ed, and myself all sighed together. She was turning out to be a rather animated girl, I'll give her that much.

It didn't take long for Ed to pick me up, this time lifting me into his arms. I wouldn't admit it, but I liked it better this way.

As I had expected after seeing her, Winry didn't waste anytime to get started. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I was brought to the backroom and given a pair of shorts to change into. Unfortunately they were really short and of course I didn't have a say in the matter. Not only that, but the medical table I had to sit on was cold.

"Sorry, but it's all I have," Winry excused, most likely noticing my uneasiness and constant fidgeting with the clothing.

I nodded, earning a smile as she sat on a chair in front of me. An awkward silence instantly consumed us as she started working on whatever she had to do. Measurements, moulds, etcetera, etcetera. I chose to ignore whatever it was she was doing though. I hated being poked at and examined, plus the closeness was unsettling.

"So, you're also a State Alchemist?" she asked as she worked. "Is that why you're traveling with Ed and Al?"

I couldn't help but feel like there was something more to the question. She was definitely curious of me and I didn't blame her, but there was still something else. Envy? I decided I wouldn't pry further though. For now.

"Yeah, he trained me and we've been working together."

She nodded and jotted down a few notes before standing up.

"He's always getting himself into trouble..." She sighed. "I don't suppose your injury was military related? If you don't mind me asking."

I tensed slightly at the memory, but answered none the less. "I just picked a fight with the wrong person."

I received a curious look, but that was all. I was grateful she didn't question my any further.

"So... How does automail work anyways?"

A certain glitter made it's way to her eyes as the words slipped from my lips. She instantly started going on about how the mechanics are connected and all the different parts used for the limb to function properly. To be honest, from when I first learned about Ed having automail, I had always been curious about it, so the question wasn't simply to get out of explaining myself.

"And then when we attach the limb, the link to the nerves are connected, allowing the user full mobility."

She gave me a smile, signalling that she was done. I hadn't expected her to go on for that long, but I appreciated the explanation.

"Maybe I can teach you a few things later on," she added enthusiastically.

I returned the smile and nodded, already chewing on the new information. It didn't take me long after that to come up with my next question.

"It's painful then?"

Her enthusiasm dropped slightly at the question. "Unfortunately. I guess I should have warned you earlier. Sorry."

I waved a hand dismissively at her. "I've had worse. No harm done."

She looked a bit taken back from my response and opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and sighed. "I've know you for less than a day and I can tell you're crazy."

I laughed at her response and nodded. "That about sums it up."

It was odd, but I had officially decided that we'd get along just fine.

After all the preparations were done, I was told that the base for the automail would be complete by tomorrow and they'd be able to do the surgery bit. That way I could at least have a temporary leg. Of course, Winry had also said that the recovery would take some time- lots of time actually- but I was sure it wouldn't take me long to be up and walking again.

Until then, we chose to occupy ourselves with a card game. I made sure to sit beside Ed though and would occasionally lean over and trail my hand along his arm to check for any cards. I don't think he realized why I was doing it though, because every time I did, he would blush. It was rather... Cute actually.

Surprisingly, it was Al who questioned me first. "Riku... Why do you keep doing that...?"

I raised a brow towards the younger Elric before giving Ed an indifferent look. "'Cause he cheats."

"What? I do not!"

I felt my lip twitch. "Yeah you do!"

"Prove it!"

"Just admit it!"

"No wa-"

"Would you two just shut up?"

We both froze and turned to where Winry was standing with a wrench held tightly in her hand, clearly irritated. "S-sorry..."

We waited for her to leave before letting out a held breath.

"Is she... Always that scary...?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

Ed shivered. "When she's lacking sleep... Yeah..."

"Wonderful..."

He chuckled softly at my unease. "A State Alchemist that's willing to take on anyone is frightened by a girl?"

I frowned at the comment. "Last time I checked, she scared you too, _macho man._"

"Are you questioning my manhood?"

"Sounded like it to me."

Al sighed. "Here we go again..."

As annoying as these pointless arguments should have been, I was actually starting to enjoy them. They meant that we didn't have to worry about our troubles all the time. We could take a breather before things pick up again. I was stuck here for however long, so we might as well make the best of things. Once I got my automail, we'd go back to Central and find Dai. That, I would bet my life on.

* * *

**FN: **And that's that. I'm thinking there's going to be a bunch of time dedicated to being in Risembool or at least automail related, so if there's anything someone wants to have happen, let me know and I'll see if I can add it in ^^

Also, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm using the spelling of 'Risembool' instead of 'Resembool'. I'm doing that because of Vic Mignogna's 'Risembool Rangers'. Vic's awesome so I shall follow his example XP


	26. Unwelcome Memories

**AN**: Wooo, another update. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I apologize ahead of time if there's stupid errors in it, because its one in the morning and I really wanted to post it XD There's a small part in here that my friend suggested I add, so if something seems a little off, it's probably that part. He also came up with the chapter title, so kudos to him. Anywho, I'll stop wasting your time, enjoy ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -26- Unwelcome Memories

* * *

Time always seem to slow down when you're waiting for something and today was no exception. While Winry and her grandmother worked on my automail, the brothers and I headed outside for some fresh air with the Rockbell's dog, Den. It sounded like a good idea at first, until you take into consideration that I was part cat. The only good thing about the situation was that Den was a well trained and older dog. Though, if I got too close to her, she would growl lowly at me. With that being the case, I kept my distance. I was, however, intrigued that the black and white lab mix had an automail leg. I didn't even know it was possible for animals.

"Ed, put me in front of her."

Both brothers seemed surprised by my instruction.

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

I nodded. "Just do it."

He sighed and placed me on the grass, instantly receiving a warning growl from Den. I didn't move though, determined to get on good terms with the dog.

"Riku, maybe you shouldn't..."

I held up my hand to quiet him and turned to Den, looking her in the eyes. She tilted her head in confusion, but kept eye contact with me. I wasn't exactly sure why animals responded to this, but if it worked, I didn't care.

After a few minutes, I lifted my hand for her to smell. Unfortunately the invitation was premature and Den ended up clamping her teeth around my hand.

I flinched in surprise, but kept my eyes on hers.

"R-Riku are you okay?" Al asked in a panic.

Ed stepped forward quickly. "Of course not! Den let go of-"

"Just wait," I ordered.

Ed backed off hesitantly and eventually, Den released my hand and lowered her gaze.

A smile formed on my lips and I patted her head. "Attagirl."

Ed shook his head slowly and chuckled. "Now that that's settled, can we do something? I'm bored."

I sighed. "Sorry I'm short a leg."

Of course I wasn't actually sorry... Well, completely sorry, but the comment was to be more or less sarcastic.

It made Ed quiet though and he sat up beside me. "I wasn't blaming you..."

I shrugged, full well knowing he wasn't. "I know."

Al chuckled, looking up at the sky. "Why don't you go visit mom?"

Ed's gaze seemed distant at the suggestion, but Al didn't back down. "It's been a while since we paid our respects."

I stayed quiet and glanced between the two of them. It looked as if Ed was ready to snap at Al at any given moment so when he stood up suddenly I couldn't help but be on edge.

Thankfully I was just over thinking things and Ed simply stretched nonchalantly.

"I guess it's about time I go visit." He gave me a soft smile. "Want to come with me Riku?"

I hadn't expected him to ask and my reaction portrayed that perfectly. Al even seemed surprised by the invitation.

"Uh... Wouldn't you rather just go with Al...?"

He shook his head so I turned to Al for his opinion, but he just did the same as his brother.

"You two should definitely go together. I'll go later." For some odd reason, I could picture a huge grin on Al's lips- err, helmet.

"Alright then..."

Once I had given the 'okay', Ed picked me up in his arms and started walking away from the Rockbell house.

"I would have expected you to want to go on your own," I commented.

He chuckled softly. "I normally do."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What's so different this time?"

"You."

I blinked, not sure how to respond. "Me?"

"Yup. She'd love to meet you."

I smiled softly and nodded. It was a good enough reason for me.

Along the way, we stopped to pick some flowers to place by his mother's grave.

"I always bring these one's for her. They were her favourite." A soft smile made its way onto his lips.

"I can see why. They're beautiful and they smell really good."

He chuckled at my observation and lifted one of the flowers to his nose before slipping it behind my ear. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"I think we have enough now," he declared, holding the bunch in front of me.

I nodded and took them to free his hands. Once he had me in his arms, he continued down a path and over a hill where the gravesite was. It was a fairly small area with gravestones lined up evenly in rows. When we got there, Ed walked almost methodically as he made his way through the tombstones before turning to one slowly. He stood by it for a short while before lowing himself to the ground, keeping me in front of him as we sat down.

I placed the flowers at the base of the gravestone and leaned back against his chest, his arms instantly snaking around my waist.

"What was she like...?"

I kept my voice low. I couldn't help but be cautious with the question. I wasn't quite sure if it would upset him or not. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

His hold on me tightened and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"She had soft brown hair and emerald green eyes. Al and I always did alchemy for her praises, it would always make her happy and when she was happy, we were too."

He smiled at the memory. It was nice to see how he remembered her with such fondness and love.

I smiled and turned to kiss his cheek. "She sounds like a wonderful person. I'm sure she'd be proud."

I felt his cheeks heat up. "Thanks Riku."

I smiled. "Anytime."

We fell silent for a short while, my next question lingering on my tongue. I wanted to ask about their home, the one they grew up in, but judging by the way he reacted earlier, it was another touchy subject. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me. Though, curiosity did kill the cat- as far as the saying goes.

"What about you're house...? You said you don't have one anymore..."

He stayed quiet for a moment, but it felt like forever. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about openly, so maybe I was just pushing my curiosity where it shouldn't be.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

He shook his head slowly and placed his left hand over my own.

"We haven't told very many people about it. It's just not that important really..."

I kept quiet and nodded, letting him continue if he wished to.

"Human transmutation is a forbidden science and we didn't know what the future had in store for us. All we knew was that there was no turning back." He paused and I felt him watch me to judge my reaction, but I kept a straight face. "On the day we left, we burnt down the family home, and all the familiar things inside... Because some memories aren't meant to leave traces."

I lingered on the thought, my mouth not giving my mind time to hold back my response.

"Memories of the transmutation, or your mother...?"

I know I was out of line for asking, but I couldn't help it.

His whole body went rigid and his hand clenched around mine. I knew he wouldn't answer my question, so I continued.

"She wouldn't want you to forget her, no one would. Wouldn't it have been better to keep those memories and cherish them? Sure, there were memories anyone would want to forget, but the good out ways the bad. You had those reminders, yet you threw them away."

Maybe I only felt this way because I don't have a home or memories to return to, but I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have them, then erase them. I wasn't going to sugar coat my thoughts, nor hold them back.

Silence lapped over us once more, only broken by Ed's soft, yet cynical chuckling. I was confused and now slightly concerned.

"You can see right through me, huh?"

I blinked, unsure how to respond.

"Usually no one looks past my reasoning and I just get sympathetic looks, but you didn't fall for it." He chuckled again, a small smile tugging on his lips. "You're an interesting girl alright."

My eyes narrowed on him. "What's that supposed to mean...?"

"It's a good thing." He grinned teasingly before becoming serious once more. "Thanks for telling me that, I appreciate the honesty."

I smiled softly and leaned towards him, placing my lips against his.

.

Back at the house, we were immediately greeted by Winry. It almost looked as if she was about to burst with excitement.

"We're all set to go."

I nodded. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

I looked up at Ed, who was giving me an odd look. Something along the lines of pity... Or was it worry? I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Ed, can you bring her to the backroom?"

He nodded and did what he was told, placing me back on the cool medical table. He didn't back up afterwards though, just kept in front of me, his hand around mine.

"I'll be fine Ed." I put my hand over his reassuringly. "If you can do it, I can too."

He didn't respond right away, instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. As soon as he parted and left the room, I instantly missed his presence.

"Whenever you're ready, we can start," Winry informed.

I nodded, eager to get it over with. "Then let's get started."

The blond left the room quietly and closed the door behind him. As much as he wanted Riku to be able to be independent, he didn't want her to go through all the pain involved. Sure, she had always sugar coated everything that happens to her by saying she's had worse, but he wasn't convinced it was good enough. Just because someone's 'had worse' doesn't mean she still had to feel pain. Physical pain _or_ emotional. He knew she was still hurting inside. She just didn't know he did.

"I can tell you're worried about her, brother, but she'll be fine."

Edward looked up at his younger brother, but chose to stay quiet.

"It's a nice side of you to see though."

A slight twitch of his eyebrow alerted Al of Ed's displeasure.

"You say it as if you don't see it often." His eyes narrowed and the younger brother rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You can't really deny it brother..."

"Of course I can! I care about lots of people!"

Al sighed. "Well, you don't make friends very easily..." He lifted a finger as he continued the list. "You _have _been called antisocial before... And there was that time-"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Ed admitted reluctantly. He ran his fingers through his bangs, his gaze towards Al, but not seeing him. "But this time is different. _She's_ different."

Al nodded his head happily and sat against the wall, but Ed stayed standing beside the door. He had decided that if he couldn't be right there with her, he'd stay as close as he could.

Just as Ed opened his mouth to say something, Riku whimpered from the other room, making his whole body tense. In all the time he's known her, she's done everything in her power to keep from showing pain. It made him believe that she couldn't be hurt, that he didn't have to worry about her. But hearing her whimper in pain shattered that belief- and it scared him.

"Don't worry brother, she'll be okay," Al reassured.

Ed let his body relax. "Yeah..." He pensively looked down at his automail hand and tightened it into a fist. "You'll be okay. I promise..."

* * *

**FN**: I have no idea where all that touchiness came from when they were talking, but I'm pretty happy with it, lol. Make sure to review and let me know how I'm doing, or if you want to see anything specific happen in later chapters. ^^


	27. Crossing Sides

**AN**: Glad everyone's okay with how I've been approaching this story recently, after this one it should be getting back to normal and start tying in with the anime/manga (more so the Brotherhood version)

Again, thank you everyone for the support. Oh btw, is anyone going to Anime North in Toronto? I'm going as Lan Fan so feel free to say hey :P

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -27- Crossing Sides

* * *

The cold rain beat down on me as I raced across the wet pavement. It was a rare occurrence that we actually got out of the lab and I was going to put all my effort into escaping for good.

I glanced behind me, making sure Dai was still following. There was no point of me getting out by myself.

"Come on Nii-san, just a bit further."

For having to keep up with his genetically enhanced sister, he was doing a good job, being just thee or four feet behind me.

When I turned back around, my eyes landed on a tall fence a little ways ahead.

Without slowing down, I jumped up as I neared the metal barrier and got a grip of it close to the top. It took a bit of effort, but I managed to pull myself to the top, ignoring the barbed wire as it dug into my shin.

I heard Dai grunt and I turned in time to see a few of the lab's guards grab onto him.

"Just go, Riku!"

A small growl made its way up my throat and I jumped down from the fence, ignoring the throbbing of my leg. The hell with escaping if it meant not having my brother with me.

I took a step forward, ready to fight off the guards, but someone placed a hand on my shoulder. My body acted on instinct and I spun around, my eyes meeting a pair of golden ones.

"Let's take care of these guys together, okay?"

He held an air of familiarity, like I knew him, but I couldn't think of his name. I was grateful for the help though and ran forward with him, claws outstretched and seeking blood. None of the men put up much of a fight- or that's at least what it seemed like. Most of them were only equipped with guns, making them easy prey.

Soon, only a few men remained. I rushed forward and sunk my blades into the man's chest, but my victory was short lived when I heard a gunshot and the blonde's blood reached my nose.

"Edward!"

How had I forgotten his name?

I took a step towards his motionless body, but the sound of a cocking gun caught my attention. I spun back around to face the last man, his gun pointed at my brother. I tried to run forward, but my feet wouldn't move. He was just a few feet away, I could easily take the guard out and save my brother, but I couldn't move.

"Nii-san!"

A loud bang filled the air and I sat up quickly in a panic. A flash of lightening lit the room, followed by a clap of thunder. My body tensed, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Just a dream..." I reassured myself.

I lay back onto the bed and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. My effort to relax was in vain when another flash of lightning flickered through the window. I instantly shot up again, my whole body tense.

I wasn't quite willing to admit it, but thunder storms scared the crap out of me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why, but I'm sure it had to do with me being half cat.

I glanced down at my wrist and cursed lowly at the semi revealed tattoo. The bandages I used to hide the tormenting character of cat had started to loosen. If I could help it, I would never have to look at the damn mark.

I had acquired it back at the lab. After fusing me with a cat, a few of those bastards cornered me while I was still half out of it. I tried resisting, but my body and mind were still weak.

Needless to say, I was branded without putting up much of a fight.

All it was, was a constant reminder that I had been taken advantage of- been to weak to defend myself and my brother. It pained me to look at it and every time I did, I felt the need to find something sharp and scratch it off.

But I never did.

Another flash of lightning startled me and the next thing I knew, I was lifting myself off the bed and onto my feet.

I regretted my feline instincts right away when a jolt of pain ripped through my body from my leg. I held in the groan and I put my weight onto my good leg while I debated on what to do. I could stay here and have a sleepless, panic stricken night or I could go find Ed's room.

I was leaning towards the latter and I started heading into the hall, keeping as much pressure off my automail as possible.

Sure, it was really stupid to be walking on my automail after just getting it, but I couldn't help it. Fear makes people do stupid things and I was considering this to be one of them.

Ed's scent was easy to follow. I had made sure to keep his scent one that I could always find and follow, along with my brother's of course. After a few minutes, I found myself at his door, my hand around the handle. Biting my lip, I turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. I didn't need to wake him up, just have him close to calm my nerves.

Luckily, he didn't stir as I closed the door and approached his bed. I wasn't sure whether or not he'd find my intrusion weird or if he'd disagree with it, but as the storm continued, I didn't really care for his opinion. Quietly, I slipped under the sheets. His back was turned towards me, but as I got settled, he rolled over sleepily, a brow raised.

My cheeks flushed upon being caught and I searched my mind for an excuse.

"I, uh, just-"

The storm seemed to be enjoying my distress for it sent another flash through the window. When I recovered from the jolt, I was pressed up against Ed's chest, his arms wrapping protectively around me.

"Not a fan of lightning...?"

His voice was soft, yet held a small amount of amusement.

I shook my head slowly and burrowed in closer. I felt much safer in his arms.

"Winry won't be happy that you were walking around though... That's what _I'd _be scared of."

He rolled over slowly onto his back, allowing me to rest against his chest. It wasn't until then that I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I was grateful that it was dark enough to hide my flushed cheeks.

"I'll deal with Winry tomorrow then..." I mumbled.

He chuckled and stroked my hair gently as I closed my eyes. This arrangement, I could get used to.

.

I didn't want to get up the next morning, quite content with laying in Ed's arms. Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice when Winry came bursting through the door.

"Ed, where's Ri-"

She froze at the door, gawking at the two of us. I sat up cautiously and rubbed the back of my neck.

"S-sorry... I got kind of lonely by myself..."

Ed sat up slowly as well and yawned. "You didn't have to come rushing in here, you know."

She didn't move from the doorway, her mouth opening to say something, but choosing not to say it. After a minute or two, her eyes focused on something on the bed. Glancing down, I realized my leg was bleeding at the automail joint.

As soon as I looked up, there was a wrench in my face, soon followed by another _thump _and Ed's protests.

"What the hell Winry? We didn't do anything wrong!"

Her glare was aimed at me until Ed caught her attention. He flinched from the intensity of the glare, only relaxing as she left the room again.

"I told you she was a monster..." Ed whispered. "She didn't have to hit you though..."

He put his hand on my head where Winry had gotten me and rubbed it gently, but I stayed quiet.

She shouldn't have hit Ed too for something I did on my own. And that glare she gave him... It looked like there was something more than just anger- like pain. I didn't understand why though, not at all.

I did, however, feel bad for making Winry angry like that. She was the only girl my age that I knew and it felt as if the friendship we were starting was crashing swiftly.

"Riku?"

I turned to Ed quickly, just realizing he was calling me. "Are you okay? She didn't hit you that hard, did she?"

I shook my head. The physical pain hadn't lasted long, but my mind was flooded with thoughts.

"Don't worry about her," he started. "She does that a lot, doesn't last long though."

He gave me a grin, trying to reassure me. It didn't exactly make me feel much better, but I nodded none the less. I'd have to push those thoughts aside for now, having much more to deal with.

"We need to go back to Central."

Ed seemed shocked by my sudden statement, but covered it quickly. "Your leg hasn't healed enough."

A frown spread on my lips. "I'm sure it'll heal in Central too."

I received an unimpressed look and he shook his head. "As soon as we get there, you're going to be on your feet until you find Daisuke... It won't heal like that."

"But the longer I wait here, the higher the chance that I won't-"

I cut myself short and clenched my fist. I was going to find him, I had to reassure myself of that. Like Ed said, I wouldn't give up until I find him.

"We'll go in two weeks."

My gaze fixated on the dry blood on my leg, my head filled with thoughts. I knew Ed, and I knew he wouldn't budge on his position or allow me to get away and go to Central on my own. The thought scared me, that every second I was stuck here, was another chance that I wouldn't find Dai. That I'd fail him. But Ed wasn't giving me much of a choice.

"If something happens to him I'll-"

He cut me off. "I understand. I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens..."

I looked him in the eye, but I could tell he knew the risk of his decision. I wasn't sure how I'd react if something were to happen. Would I be able to forgive Ed for that? I didn't even know. Even though that was the case, he still put my health above anything else.

"You care about me too much..."

"You're just not used to it." He glanced away from me. "And you better get accustom to it, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon..."

His words left me dazed, yet there was a part of me that felt comforted by it. It wasn't just Dai and I in one group and everyone else in the other anymore. People were starting to cross over onto our side.

It scared me, but at the same time, I was happy.

* * *

**FN**: And there we have it, a little wrap up of the cutsie bits, whether you enjoyed them or not lol. I kinda liked writing her more vulnerable side when it's just her and Ed, but there probably won't be much more of it for a while, we'll see.

As always, questions, comments, criticisms, concerns, ideas, ect ect are all welcome and appreciated. I love to hear from everyone ^^


	28. Back to Central

**AN**: Yay, chapters are coming in more frequently~ Thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you're all enjoying it ^^

As a fair warning, I found this one a little choppy... dunno why, but I apologize in advance.

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -28- Back to Central

* * *

It felt like forever since I'd been in Central and I was glad to be going back. Winry had also insisted on tagging along, wanting to visit the Hughes'. There was one of them in specific that I wanted to visit- Maes. I would start by talking to him to get as much info as I could, then maybe talk to Mustang too before staring my search.

Until then, I had to kill time on the train, and what better way to do so than to sleep. It was difficult though, with Winry's gaze constantly on me. Maybe it was because I was napping against Ed, but she was starting to act weirdly for the last bit of our stay and I still wasn't sure why.

I opened an eye and looked over at her curiously, her gaze instantly redirecting elsewhere. I chose to ignore it though and closed my eyes once more. Ed didn't seem to have any problems getting sleep though. I'm sure he wouldn't get up even if I tried to wake him. It amazed me how soundly he could sleep. It was as if he was sleeping for himself _and _Al.

Once we had arrived in Central I was the first off the train, my eyes locked onto HQ as I made my way through the crowd at the station.

"Riku, wait up!"

I didn't slow down, not wanting to waste anymore time. Ed and Al caught up soon anyways.

"Brother, Winry's going straight to see Gracia and Elicia."

Ed nodded and turned his attention back to me. Before I knew it, he grabbed me by my forearm and turned me around.

"I understand you're in a hurry, but take it easy."

There was a certain sternness in his voice that I found myself unable to ignore. I turned away stubbornly, my pace slowing down slightly.

Once we were in HQ, we headed straight for Hughes' office, but we didn't make it far before running into Hawkeye.

Ed openly winced. "If she's here that means..."

"Can't say I expected to see the three of you back so soon." Mustang gave me a once over. "Nice to see you back on your feet IronClaw."

"Thanks..." I shifted my weight onto my good leg and glanced down the hall. "Have you seen Hughes?"

The question looked like it made Mustang uncomfortable. "He's not here anymore."

I raised a brow and I'm sure Ed and Al gave him similar looks.

"There's been few disturbances in Central so he took his wife and daughter back to the country side. Said he's taking over the family business."

It was quiet for a moment, before Al spoke up. "Wish we could have said goodbye..."

Ed and I nodded our agreement. It seemed like an odd story though, but Mustang didn't have a reason to lie to us.

"Did he find any leads before leaving?"

Mustang nodded and turned to Hawkeye as she handed him a folder.

"And you didn't call to let me know because...?"

"I got... Distracted."

I couldn't hold back the small growl as I took the folder from him and continued down the hall. I wasn't sure if Ed and Al would follow, but I hoped they wouldn't. I needed to do this on my own. I'd be able to work faster that way. Plus, I was pissed that Mustang didn't tell me earlier.

As I made my way down the main hall, I started reading the report.

"'July 7th. Witness reports seeing a Caucasian male, early twenties, black hair. Seen with a woman, late twenties, long black hair.'" I continued down the page. "'Woman reported to be seen conversing with serial killer 'Scar'.'"

My fist clenched subconsciously. What the hell was going on?

I rolled the file up and shoved it into a pocket. I decided I'd start out by going back to where everything happened. It seemed like the most logical solution.

I tried to keep a low profile and entered the alley while no one was paying attention to me. As hard as the military had or hadn't tried, I could still pick up the scent of my blood as if it had just been spilt. Along with that, I could smell Scar's blood, being much fainter than my own.

A gust of wind blew and I took a deep breath in. There was more of Scar's blood down the alleyway.

I raked my mind, trying to piece together that night. Before Scar had crippled me, there was a gunshot and Dai showed up. From what I remember, he had started fighting Scar, but there was no way he could have made Scar bleed that much. Gun or no gun.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Who else was here...?"

I froze, remembering the feeling I had before I saw Scar. I still had no idea who, or _what_, it was, but it was something bad. If I could figure that out, it could be the key piece to finding Dai.

My train of thought was broken as a couple of explosions went off upwind of my location. Chances were, it could only be one person.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Ed?"

I sighed and took off in that direction, the smoke making his location easy to find.

Though that was the case, the only sight of Ed that I found was his automail arm sticking out of a pile of rubble. My heart beat loudly against my chest as I ran to where he was. He couldn't have gone down that easily... He couldn't have.

I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled up, only the arm raising from the pile.

"Riku, don't-"

As soon as the arm was in the air, I noticed the string attached to it. By that time, the trap had already been pulled and a rope wrapped around my waist. Within a second, I found myself hanging in the air, my arms tight to my sides.

"Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good trap," Ed mused, scratching his head.

I felt my brow twitch. Here I was thinking that he was actually hurt.

"You idiot..." I muttered and popped a claw to cut the rope.

I landed lightly on the pile of rubble and dusted my shirt off. Before I could do much else, something was thrown at me, barely giving me enough time to react. The small blade grazed my cheek and I turned to the direction it came from. A girl stood a few yards away, fully clad in black and armour.

"What are you?" She asked, another kunai ready in her hand.

I alchemized my claws, confused, yet ready for a fight. "Other than pissed off?"

Her eyes narrowed on me and before I knew it, we were in a full on fight. We exchanged shot for shot, evenly matched. When she'd start pushing me back, I'd wait for an opening, then turn it around and do the same to her.

"Your chi is similar to a humans, but there's something different."

My surprise was clearly shown and she was quick to pick up on it. She grabbed a hold of my arm and flipped me onto my stomach, pinning me down with my arm behind my back.

"You're blades are..."

I groaned and tried to pull my arm free, but she held on tight.

Seeing as he was just watching us fight, Ed finally stepped in and placed his palms on the ground, alchemising it to wrap around the girl.

"Alkahestry without an array?" She questioned, looking between the two of us in utter confusion.

I sighed and pulled myself to my feet. "Couldn't have stepped in a minute earlier, hmm?"

Ed chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Anyways..." I retracted my blades and turned my attention to the girl. "Why was I attacked?"

She stayed quite, her gaze fixated on me.

"Brother, there you are!"

Al ran over to where we were, carrying an older man wearing similar clothes to the girl. He also had him tied up and under his arm.

"Oh, hey Al," Ed called as he reattached his automail with alchemy.

His expression changed from pleased to angry in a matter of seconds when another guy showed up. He looked to be foreign and now that it was brought up, they all did.

"Good work guys" he called out. "You've got some pretty impressive skills. I know." He slammed his fist into his palm. "Why don't you come work for me we'll take over this place? What do you say?"

"I've had enough of your idiotic chattering!" Ed shot back. "Just go back to Xing!"

I looked between the two of them. "Err... What's going on...?"

Ed turned to me in exasperation. "This moocher ate me out of a paycheque then sent his dogs after us. That's what's going on!"

When we turned back to them, they were gone, their restraints still intact.

"Huh? They're gone?" Al questioned, his voice panicky. "The other one got away too!"

"And the moocher's gone too," I pointed out.

It took Ed a second to comprehend what happened, but once he did, he let out an angry scream. It looked more like a temper tantrum to me though.

"Well then..." I took a breath in and released it slowly. "Back to HQ?"

Ed and Al exchanged looks before nodding.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Back at HQ that is..." Ed informed.

The tone in his voice meant trouble, but I didn't voice my worry. I'd find out about it soon enough.

"So, what was in the folder Mustang gave you?" Ed asked as we started walking back to HQ.

"A report stating that someone with my brother's description was seen with a woman." I pulled the rolled folder out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Apparently, this woman knows Scar."

I received two curious, yet worried glances. I still wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing.

"Guess I'll have to keep looking." I shrugged. "Maybe I'll happen to run into this woma-"

My sentence was cut off midway, something else claiming my attention. From the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw my brother.

"Riku, what's-"

I didn't let Ed finish his question, already sprinting down the street to where he went. I could pick up his scent and that was all I needed to go into overdrive. Nothing was going to stop me from catching up to him.

I could hear Ed and Al calling after me, but within a minute, their voices were lost to me as I raced further and further ahead.

At the end of my chase, I found myself back in an alleyway, my brother's back facing me.

"Nii-san...?"

He spun around, a smile on his lips. "Riku, I've been looking all over for you."

I instantly ran forward, pulling him into my arms.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worri-"

I cut him off, my blades deep into his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**FN**: I didn't want to give away too much at that last part, so that's kinda why it went by fast. ^^;

By the next chapter, I have to make the final decision on what to do with Dai... I had my original idea, then changed it, then changed it again... so I decided I'll ask for the reader's opinions. What do you think should happen to him? What do you _want_ to have happen with him? ect ect, any ideas or comments would be greatly appreciated. ^^ 'till next time~


	29. Counterfeit

**AN**: This one was fun to write because of one of the characters in it (who shall stay unnamed for now). Thanks again for all the reveiws~ oh! and I posted two pics on my deviant art page (links on my profile) for ICA, so check them out if you haven't! ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -29- Counterfeit

* * *

Maybe I was prone to doing stupid things and making ill judgments, and although this seemed like a really bad idea, it was something that had to be done. From the moment I had first felt this presence, I knew it wasn't one to be taken lightly. Just being near it like this had every hair on my body standing on end and my muscles tense. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and my body wanted to run, yet here I was, not even an inch away from it.

It pained me to see my brother coughing up blood, but I had to remind myself that it wasn't him. Sure, he looked and sounded like him in everyway and heck, he smelt like him too, but it wasn't.

He laughed cynically, sending a shiver down my spine. "Smart girl, what gave me away?"

I shoved him back a few feet and steadied my shaking hands. I wasn't sure if it was fear or shock, but I could only watch as his wounds started to heal, red alchemic sparks flashing in the process. I gritted my teeth and dropped into a defensive position.

"Now, now, what kind of brother would I be if I attacked my dear ol' sister?"

The malicious grin on his lips sickened me, but I held my ground.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat out.

He laughed again, seeming to enjoy my distress. "That hatred behind your eyes suites you, you know. And towards your brother of all people-"

By that point, I had had enough of his taunting. Without warning, I ran towards him and took a few swings at his body, each easily dodged.

"You'll have to be faster than that," he sang, sidestepping my attacks.

I growled in agitation and ripped my necklace off, transforming it into a blade before throwing it at him. He dodged it easily as expected, but it gave me a small opening which I was more than willing to take advantage of. My first hit landed along his thigh, the next piercing through his throat.

_It's not my brother_, I repeated to myself, trying to keep from retching. I held my blades there for a moment until he lifted his head and gave me another grin.

"Tired of games, are we?"

I clenched my jaw and watched as his form started to change, starting at the top of his head down to his feet.

"This form is much more adorable anyways."

I removed my blades and jumped back, glancing over his form. I couldn't see why that was the more 'adorable' form, but I wouldn't argue, for now at least. My brother's choppy black hair formed into long, wispy, strands of hair that fell past it's shoulders, almost like a palm tree. But that wasn't the only thing I found... Questionable.

"So, you're a girl... Or a guy...?"

In spite of the dire situation we were in, I couldn't help but ask. One has to understand the enemy first, right?

I noticed it's brow twitch slightly from the enquiry.

"Is this really relevant...?"

I stayed quiet for a moment in thought. By the looks of things, this... thing could have already killed me if it wanted to, but it hasn't. And the fact that it responded this way means that it doesn't necessarily want me dead. Hopefully my assumptions were correct.

"Well, yeah... I guess you're just androgynous...?"

The question seemed to get it's blood boiling. "What kind of questions are these, you runt!"

I flinched and took a step back, making a mental note not to make it angry.

"Now, now Envy, mind your temper."

My head instantly snapped into the direction the voice came from. The sultry voice matched who I was looking over at. She was a tall woman with long black hair, her dress long towards the bottom, yet cut off low to accentuate her chest.

"She was mocking me, Lust," the first one, Envy, complained.

The woman didn't say anything at first, just walked up to Envy's side. I was rather confused about the whole situation. The woman was 'Lust' and the other 'Envy'. Not to mention Envy had supernatural abilities.

"Maybe Father was wrong about this one..." Lust commented softly. "She did attack you without mercy in her brother's form."

I clenched my fists. "What the hell is this about?"

"You being a bad sister. Who would attack their brother like that?" Envy seemed indifferent about the whole situation and shrugged.

I hadn't noticed how tight my fists were, until I felt my nails start to break the skin on my palm.

"You're making the poor girl angry, Envy," Lust added, smirking slightly.

"Oh, no. We can't have that, now can we?"

A low growl kept Envy from getting too close to me.

"Alright, here's the deal." Envy paused where he was standing and brushed his fingers through his hair. "You have been chosen as a sacrifice candidate."

My brows furrowed. "A sacrifice...?"

"Mmhm." He seemed a little too happy about the answer.

"And what does this have to do with my brother?"

"Well, we can tell you're a very hard headed girl, so we needed some sort of... Incentive."

"And that's where your brother comes in," Lust finished.

My eyes narrowed threateningly at the two of them. Why did everyone have to use him against me?

"Where is he?"

Envy shrugged. "He's safe. For now. He actually left on his own. Foolish human."

"Wh-what...?"

A devious smirk spread on Envy's lips. "Role-playing. The poor bastard didn't expect a thing."

My eyes widened. Role playing? Like what he tried with me? I had to hold back my anger as he went on to explain.

* * *

Scar gripped onto his shoulder, his blood soaking through his clothing.

"Anyone who interferes becomes my enemy," the Ishbalan declared. "I will give you one chance to leave unharmed."

Daisuke snickered, balling his fists. "Like hell I'm going to let you kill my sister."

The woman standing beside him didn't seem as confident, her hands shaking slightly as she pointed her gun at Scar.

"And you?" Scar asked, his cold gaze moving to the woman.

Before she could answer, Daisuke held his arm out in front of her. "She has no part in this, let her go."

She gave him a worried look, but he shot hers down with his own gaze. She needed to get out of there and call for help. He hoped she understood the message.

"Very well," Scar agreed.

Daisuke gave her a nod, but before leaving, she held out her handgun to him.

"I never liked using one of those..." Daisuke dismissed. "I'll be better off without it."

She frowned, but held onto the gun. "Be careful..."

With that, she took off back down the street. She knew what she had to do, and she knew she didn't have much time.

Within seconds, Scar charged towards Daisuke, his arm outstretched towards his head. Daisuke sidestepped quickly, feeling the attack brush by his hair. Since being outside of the lab, his moves have gotten sloppy, and they were never that great to begin with.

With a grunt, he took a swing at Scar, but it was easily dodged. He knew he was on the losing side of the fight, but he wouldn't give up. Not until his sister was safe from this monster.

Daisuke was surprised at how long he was holding up. He stopped attacking Scar and instead, concentrated on dodging attacks. One bad move and he knew just one attack could potentially kill him. Unfortunately, that move would happen sooner than later.

Scar's palm was eerily close to his forehead when something shot at the Ishbalan, forcing his retreat.

"You again," Scar growled.

Daisuke turned his attention to his savour, a tall woman with long black hair, but his look of gratitude turned to one of surprise and fear. The fingers on one of her hands were elongated into sharp, long blades.

"Mikuri, you should head back to your sister."

He didn't bother asking how she knew his name, or why she was helping him. With a nod of his head, he took off down the alley. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, he told himself.

He hadn't expected his fight with Scar to lead him so far from Riku, but it only made sense. He was practically running from Scar.

"R-Riku?"

He knelt by his sister's side and pulled her up into his arms. A pool of blood had already formed around the young alchemist, her opponents attack being more lethal than he had hoped. For the first time in years, tears streaked his cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Riku... Scar's gone... I'll take you to the hospital and you'll be okay..."

As he moved to stand up, she whispered something that made his heart stop briefly.

"You're useless..." She repeated, her voice coarse.

"Wh-what...?"

He felt the alleyway spin as the words slipped through her lips.

"You can't even protect me... I don't need you anymore..."

Her words stung more than any wound could.

"Let me at least take you to the hospi-"

"Get out of here!"

He didn't want to believe it, but at the back of his mind, he always knew he wasn't good enough. No matter what, he was never strong enough to protect her. He couldn't keep his little sister safe anymore. He was useless.

"I-I'm sorry Riku..."

The sound of multiple vehicles made it's way to his ears as he stood up. At least they could help her, he thought, slowly backing away from Riku.

"I'll get stronger... I promise Riku..."

With one last glance at his sister, he turned heel and ran.

* * *

I clutched onto the front of my shirt, my knuckles white. Hearing what Envy said to my brother- what Dai thought _I_ said- hurt and I found it hard to breath.

"Why would you tell him that...?"

A cynical grin spread over Envy's lips. "You humans and your emotions are so pathetic."

My teeth grit together as I attempted to keep from attacking him once more.

"Where is he?"

"If we tell you, you'll just go to him and we can't have that," Envy excused with a wave of his hand.

By this time, my palms were dripping blood from where my nails had dug in.

"Use him as leverage if you want... But let me see him..." My gaze had been fixated on the ground in front of me, moving to stare Envy in the eyes as I finished. "Please..."

He looked surprised for a brief second before he masked it. "Pathetic."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep calm. "I won't tell him about either of you or your plans and you can keep an eye on him and whatnot." I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Just let me see him."

"My, my, what determination." I turned my gaze to Lust as she continued. "Very well, you may visit. But remember, we will be watching and if you try _anything_, we will _not _hesitate to kill him."

I nodded, accepting their terms. I could hear Ed and Al approaching so I knew I had limited time for questions.

"He's in Dublith," Lust informed. "Your hometown."

My hometown? He knew where we were born, yet he never told me... I tried to ignore that fact for now, another question coming to mind.

"What are you planning for me?"

Lust smirked. "You know all the information you need to know."

Before I could question further, Ed and Al came running into the alley. I looked over my shoulder at them, but when I turned back, Lust and Envy were gone.

"Riku, why did you run?" Ed asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I saw something..."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder casually and walked over to where my necklace had landed. I quickly transmuted it back and put it around my neck.

"Who else was here?" Ed asked suspiciously.

My body tensed for a second, but I tried to shrug in off. If I told Ed and Al, then that would be breaking the deal I made with Lust and Envy.

"No one was here, just me."

I gave him a direct look, hoping he'd understand that I wouldn't- couldn't- say anything.

Ed nodded and turned to head back to the street. "Let's get back to HQ then."

I followed after him with Al, making my way to Ed's side. I was grateful he didn't question me further.

Now that I knew my brother was safe, I didn't have to worry so much. As long as I stayed in line, he'd be safe. I've done it practically all my life so it wouldn't be too difficult.

For my brother's sake, I didn't mind following orders.

* * *

**FN**: Dun dun dun~ So, good idea, bad idea? I wanna hear your thoughts my friends :P And make sure to check my DA page for the pics~


	30. Death of a Soldier

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the support ^^ Also, I posted another pic on my DeviantArt page (xcas92x) so go take a look. Other than that, enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -30- Death of a Soldier

* * *

I was no stranger to death, yet this one was hard to take.

At the lab, it was rare to not see a body bag being transported through the halls, leaving a trail of blood behind them. Most were chimeras, but they told me it was the same with humans. They had drilled it into my head, that killing was a necessity for further development. Sacrifices needed to be made in order for advancements. I had accepted this way of thinking, but when the corpse is of someone you know, it's not so simple anymore. While we were out in Risembool, a sacrifice had been made, but I didn't see where the progress could be gained.

Brigadier General Hughes was murdered while researching a lead in Central, but I couldn't see how his death could be justified- nor the fact that Mustang had lied to us.

"It was our fault..." Ed finished. "He was researching something for us and was killed for it..."

I turned my gaze down, chewing on the information. "What was he researching...?"

"We had broken into Lab 5 a while back, before we met you," Ed answered lowly. "We had discovered a strange five-point transmutation circle, but were immediately attacked by the guards of the lab. Number 48 and 66, test subjects that had been attached to suites of armour."

I looked up at him sceptically, but kept quiet. I wanted to hear the whole story before I questioned anything.

"Before we could get any answers from them though, another two showed up to keep us from getting information."

Ed picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and started drawing something. Before he was even halfway done, my body tensed.

"The ouroboros. A dragon eating it's own tail. Both of them had this tattoo on them. Greed too."

I kept my eyes on the sheet of paper, remembering the matching tattoos on Lust and Envy.

"Homunculi... Why didn't I consider that earlier...?"

Ed and Al instantly intrigued by my mumbling. If they already knew about them, then I shouldn't have to worry. I leaned in closer to the brothers, keeping my voice low.

"Back in the alley, there were two homunculi. Envy and Lust."

Ed immediately sat up, interested and slightly worried. "What did they want?"

I shifted on the couch uneasily "They were the ones who chased Scar off that night..."

Ed and Al exchanged worried glances.

"Did they mention a sacrifice or anything...?"

I nodded slowly.

Ed groaned and ran a hand down his face. "They won't let their sacrifices die. And if they decided you're one, then they are using Daisuke as a hostage."

My gaze dropped and I nodded once more. "He's in Dublith. As long as I don't tell him about them, I can see him."

"It's the same with Winry," Al chimed in.

I lifted my head to say something, but chose not to. What the hell were these things planning?

I stood up and walked over to the bed, flopping down on it face first. I was frustrated, to say the least. These homunculi killed Maes, an officer in the State Military, easily and I was sure it'd be just as easy for them to kill Dai if I'm not careful.

Al got up soon after and left the room, his footsteps disappearing seconds later. Ed was quick to follow Al's example, but made his way to the bedside instead. He didn't say anything, just lay down beside me and draped his arm across my body, his hand resting over my own.

I hadn't noticed my wet cheeks until I lifted my head to glance at him.

"I won't let them hurt anyone else..." Ed whispered softly.

I dropped my head back onto the pillow and nodded. I didn't want him to see me like this, in tears because I felt so helpless and frustrated. His hand tightened around mine comfortingly and I was grateful for his presence.

Every time I've had a problem, or was too embarrassed to ask someone for help, Ed's always been there to comfort me. I was starting to grow addicted to his warmth; his scent; him. It scared me how dependant on him I was becoming.

.

By dusk, we had both fallen asleep, content with laying beside one another. Until, of course, Al came bursting through the door.

"Brother! Riku!"

Ed was quick to get up, weary of Al's panicked voice. "What's wrong, Al?"

His younger brother held a newspaper out in front of him, his hand rattling. "On the front page!"

I skimmed over the heading. "'Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes' murder.'?"

Ed grabbed the newspaper from his brother and looked over the article more carefully. "How is this possible...? She couldn't have..."

I thought for a moment. I didn't know Ross that well, but from what I've seen from her, she seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"Let's go ask her about it," I suggested, standing up. "She'll be at the prison so it won't be hard to find her."

Ed and Al looked over at me, most likely thinking about my suggestion.

I shrugged and stepped out of the room, both Elrics following after me. Whether they did or didn't, I still wanted to talk to Ross. I had just seen her earlier today, walking around freely in HQ, yet she had been arrested and convicted in the time since. Something seemed off.

Before we could even make it to the prison, a group of three people running across the street caught my attention. I was sure Ed and Al saw them too because they were at my side as soon as I took off into a sprint.

It was an odd looking trio, one that I wouldn't have expected. Leading the group was someone in a suite of armour with a giant cleaver, then the foreigner from earlier, then Ross. I'm sure the brothers were just as confused.

"Second Lieutenant!" Ed called.

The three of them turned quickly, surprised to see us.

"Barry?" Al questioned sceptically. "And Ling?"

The foreigner rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, hey guys. What are you up to?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Ed shot back.

The Second Lieutenant seemed at a loss of what was going on. I couldn't say I blamed her though. If I didn't hang around Ed and Al so much, I wouldn't be used to these kind of run-ins.

"Stop your chattering!" Barry cut in.

He lifted one of his knives and swung at Al, successfully backing the three of us up.

"No time to talk," Barry stated, pushing Ross along with his cleaver. "Go on missy."

The Lieutenant continued down the alley hesitantly. "Ed, Al, I'll explain everything later."

"W-wait, what about-"

I put a hand on Ed's shoulder to stop him. "Once she's safe, we can ask her."

Ed didn't seem to like my decision and he shook my hand off after a second. Before anything else could be said or done, a giant blast of flames lit the alley in the direction Ross had run in.

"Well, that doesn't look good..." Barry commented.

"Or smell good..." I added.

Ed shot me a pained look before running after Ross. It didn't take long for Al and I to follow.

"Mustang, what the hell happened here?"

The colonel lifted himself from his crouched position and turned to us, his eyes hard and cold. Laying in front of him was a charred corpse.

"Mustang," Ed growled.

His superior didn't say anything, just stood there gazing down at Ed.

I took the time to examine the scene. The corpse wasn't recognizable by any means, Mustang seeming to have overdone it. The only thing that would imply that the corpse was Ross was the ID bracelets around her wrist. That, and the fact that the corpse actually smelt like burnt flesh, along with Ross' scent. But there was one aspect of that that was unsettling me. Her scent wasn't coming from the corpse.

I opened my mouth to question the colonel, but his intense glare was directed towards me. He was definitely up to something and he didn't want me to give it away.

I nodded my understanding and turned a blind eye. I could see why he'd want to keep whatever it was from us. Ed, for one, was proving it too. His emotions always got the better of him.

"Tell me Mustang, why was Hughes murdered?" Ed demanded, his fists tight. "And why would Second Lieutenant Ross- Why didn't you say anything?"

Without thinking, or so I assumed because it was very stupid, Ed stepped forward and grabbed onto Mustang's collar threateningly.

"Let go of me Fullmetal."

Unfortunately, Ed held his ground, glaring up at the colonel, whose gaze narrowed back at him in return. As soon as I saw Mustang's fist clench, I stepped forward and pulled Ed away. I hadn't expected him to turn to shove me off though.

Whether it was instinct or annoyance, I slapped him, instantly stopping his tantrum.

"Smarten up, Ed," I growled. "Whatever he did, he's still your superior." I placed my palm against his cheek where I hit him, my glare softening. "We don't have a choice but trust that he did the right thing..."

He scoffed and walked past me stubbornly. I understood that it wasn't an easy thing to just ignore and let slide, but I knew Mustang had something up his sleeve. I trusted Mustang and I was hoping Ed would trust _my _judgement. Apparently, he didn't.

"Threatening your superior officer?" Mustang questioned harshly. "You forget yourself, Elric."

His statement didn't go over well with Ed and within a second, he charged at the colonel angrily.

Luckily, Al stepped in this time and wrapped his arms around Ed, successfully restraining him.

"I'm going to kill him! Let me go!"

"We won't let you, brother!"

Al kept a tight hold on him as Mustang turned back down the alley. "Maria Ross was a fugitive, the orders were _shoot to kill_. So I did," Mustang informed. "About Hughes' death. I apologize for keeping it from you, but you don't disobey a superior's order _or _question them. You just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier."

Ed grit his teeth, his struggling ceasing finally.

.

It didn't take long for the military to send a team to deal with the scene. I had chosen to separate myself from the bothers as we waited, Ed's fuming continuing to direct itself towards me. It was rather childish actually- getting mad at me just because I defended Mustang.

"Ironclaw. A word please."

I turned towards the voice curiously, a high ranking officer standing behind me.

"Sir," I replied, giving him a small salute.

He nodded in return. "Did you happen to witness what happened here?"

I shook my head. "No Sir, we just saw the explosion from down the alleyway and came to investigate."

"And what did you find?"

I nudged my thumb towards the charred corpse. "Colonel Mustang was standing over the corpse of Maria Ross, the fugitive. The orders were _shoot to kill_, so that's what he did."

The officer nodded once more. "That is all, thank you."

I dipped my head and walked back over to Ed and Al. Of course, Ed's gaze was still fixated on me angrily. Chances were, he heard me talking and it only added fuel to his anger.

"Al, I'm going to head back to HQ," I informed.

He made a small noise of worry as he glanced between Ed and I before nodding. I didn't bother to wait and see if Ed would respond. Frankly, I didn't really care for the time being. For now, I just wanted to get back to my room and take a long shower. The stench of burnt flesh was stuck to my clothes and body, and I really didn't want to deal with it for much longer. Plus, I wanted some time to just be alone and think. I haven't had much time to myself lately, so I'd take any chance I could get.

* * *

**FN**: Ouu, do I sense a little tension there Ed? lol, Anyways, please review and if you get the chance, check out the pics I posted for this story on my DeviantArt account (xcas92x). I love to hear from the readers ^^


	31. Settling the Score

**AN**: Wooooo, chapter 31~ I didn't realize this stories been going on for so long until I actually wrote out the chapter title o.o; Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and supporting this silly little fanfic I've got going. I really appreciate all the reviews and support! ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -31- Settling the Score

* * *

Once the warm water hit my skin, I was glad I had decided to take some time for myself and have a shower. Ever since what happened with Scar, my stress level had been constantly building up and I really needed some time to relax.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there for, but by the time I stepped out, even the walls were covered in a thin layer of condensation.

I didn't mind at all though, if anything I wanted to stay in longer. All my muscles felt looser, my automail joint less stressed, and with all the steam in the room, I couldn't smell anything, let alone ashes. It was a nice change from having such a sensitive nose.

I wrapped a towel around myself before stepping out of the washroom. The first thing I noticed was how chilly the air felt against my damp skin and the second made me freeze.

It reminded me of one of the books Winry had given me to read while I had nothing to do back in Risembool. It wasn't the type of book I wanted by any means, but I didn't have much of a choice. In one of the scenes, the girl was changing in her room when her potential love interest walked in unknowingly. It was similar to the situation now, except reversed.

Unlike the story though, I wasn't going to shriek and run. No, I would turn it around and make him the uncomfortable one.

"Perv," I scoffed.

The room had been awkwardly silent for a minute or two, his eyes wide and his entire face flushed. As soon as I spoke though, he shot up in retaliation.

"I'm _not_ a pervert!"

I snickered. "So you were just waiting for me to come out of the shower?"

"Yes- well, no- I was waiting for you- not because you were in the shower though- I just-"

"Wanted to see me after a shower," I finished.

If possible, his cheeks darkened and he sat back onto the bed, turning his back to me. I couldn't help but chuckle softly as I made my way over to my dresser. Along the way, I dropped my towel onto his head. To be honest, I didn't mind too much if he'd see anything, but at the same time, I knew he wouldn't turn around since he was aware I had nothing to cover myself with.

I got dressed quickly, my theory being correct. He hadn't moved more than slightly shifting uneasily. I could, however, sense that his hormones were racing. I couldn't blame him though. He was a teen male after all, and I was being a giant tease, but his reactions intrigued me and I found myself unable to help myself.

I sat down on the opposite side of the bed and removed the towel off his head, a smirk growing on my lips when I saw that his face was still red.

"So, did you come to apologize?"

His embarrassed look quickly shifted to surprise and slight anger.

"Apologize? _You_ should be the one apologizing. How could you stand up for him after what he did? He _killed _Ross!"

His voice had gradually raised as he spoke, making my eyes narrow on him angrily.

"You trust me, right?" I asked pointedly.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Then let this one go for now. I have a feeling Mustang-"

"No way! That pompous jerk went too far this ti-"

My words didn't interrupt him this time, instead, it was my fist and I didn't hold back. He fell back, off the bed, complete and utter shock on his face. I didn't care much for it and was instantly at the edge of the bed, an accusing finger pointed angrily at him.

"I trust you with my _life_ and you can't trust me on this one little thing?"

My anger seemed to get cross, the look on his face confirming that, but unfortunately, my anger was contagious. Without a word, he stood up and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Jerk..." I mumbled.

I dropped back onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I could feel my hands shaking from frustration, but I couldn't steady them even as I gripped onto the sheets.

How could he not listen to me when I clearly knew something he didn't? Did he really care that little about my judgment; about me?

I groaned into the pillow. Maybe I was the only one who felt close to the other, so close that I'd trust anything Ed would do or say. Maybe our bond wasn't as strong as I thought it was.

My chest felt tight at the thought and I shut my eyes. Now I was starting to wish I hadn't punched him, then yelled at him. If anything, it just made things worse. There wasn't much I could do now though. I'd just have to wait and let Ed cool off.

I sighed into the pillow and stretched out on my bed. For now, I just wanted to sleep.

.

Of course sleep hadn't come easy and for most of the night, I found myself looking up at the ceiling. Though, nothing could quite distract me enough from hearing Winry crying in the room next door. It wasn't the fact that I could hear her that had unsettled me- I understood that she needed time to mourn- but it was the fact that Ed had gone to comfort her. I wasn't even sure if it _was_ that, or the fact that it was obvious that there was something more to their friendship.

Jealousy wasn't something I was familiar with, but I knew I didn't like it, not one bit. Now that I felt it though, I could understand why Winry was acting so oddly back in Risembool.

I grumbled softly and sat up. I wasn't in the mood to go and talk to Ed, let alone suck up to him, but at the same time, I wasn't in the mood to lose him.

After a minute or so, I made my way into the hall and towards their room, but before I could reach their door, I heard Winry and Al scream. I quickly took off into a sprint and swung open the door, not expecting the scene whatsoever.

"Good timing," Ling greeted, waving cheerfully.

My brow furrowed and I looked towards Al and Winry, who were sitting on the couch across from Ling. The foreigner was seated on the bed bellow an open window. It didn't take long for me to piece together what all the screaming was about.

"Good timing for what...?" I glanced around the room curiously. "And where's Ed?"

Ling grinned. "Good timing for an answer to your question."

I raised a brow, but moved to the couch anyways, sitting down on the armrest before nodding in Ling's direction.

"I'll start off by saying that Ed's okay," Ling started.

"Why wouldn't he be...?"

Al answered for him. "Major Armstrong burst in here this morning and took brother to Risembool for automail repairs."

"Yet, I could have done the repairs myself," Winry added.

I nodded before turning back to Ling.

"Mustang didn't let the three of you in on his plan because 'he didn't want some hot tempered kid ruining the operation'."

A grin grew on my lips at the statement. I _knew _it was because of Ed.

"What are you saying Ling...? What operation?" Al questioned.

"Maria Ross is alive."

Al shot up from his seat. "Does that mean she's innocent? I knew she couldn't have done it!"

I chuckled, my suspicions confirmed. "He could have at least told _me_."

Ling shrugged. "He figured you already knew."

Al's attention immediately turned towards me. "You _knew_?"

"Kind of... Of course Ed didn't listen to me though."

"Typical..." Al sighed.

"Mustang had the big, bald man bring Ed to Xerxes. It gets him out of his way and he can prove that Ross is alive."  
Al and I nodded our understanding. Unless Ed saw proof, he probably wouldn't believe that she was still alive.

"And now that that's cleared up..." Ling interrupted. "There's one last thing. I had struck a deal with Barry to help him out with the jail break in exchange for the secret to his immortality. But of course, he said he didn't know and that I should ask you. So here I am. You're supposed to tell me your secret. And I _was_ promised you'd tell me."

Al shied away uneasily. "Yeah, but I don't exactly see how I have anything to do with it..."

"'Cause you don't..." I added bluntly.

Ling gave me a surprised and panicked look, but I ignored it. There was something else that I wanted to deal with. Without a word, I stood up and made my way over to the bed, moving around Ling so I could stick my head out the window.

"You and I have some unfinished business," I growled. "You cheated last time."

The ninja girl from earlier, whom was standing on top of the window frame, seemed surprised, but nodded none the less.

"If I beat you this time, you have to explain yourself," she proposed.

I nodded and she jumped from the window, using the building next door to ricochet off of before landing on the ground bellow. I grumbled quietly and jumped as she did, except I dug my claws into the opposite wall to slow my decent. I wouldn't be okay with walking out the front doors of HQ and let her one up me. This was more or less a fight to save my ego.

As soon as I landed on the ground, I felt a sharp pain surge through my right leg, my nerves protesting against the hard landing. The jump wasn't one of my smarter moves, and I was sure it would have been fine if I hadn't gotten automail within the past two months. I didn't have time to dwell on the thought though because as soon as I looked up, she was running at me, a kunai in either hand. It wasn't a weapon I was familiar with, but I decided to treat them as I would a knife and it seemed to work for the most part. The fight went on relatively similar to before, each of us exchanging shot for shot, yet neither of us let an attack through our defense.

Seeing as we weren't getting anywhere, I did a back flip and alchemized a few spikes from the ground as my hands touched the floor. She was quick to dodge them, until I landed and placed my palms back onto the ground, merging them into a lion.

I didn't want to hurt her more than necessary, so I just had my creature his her chest armour and throw her back a good six feet.

It took her a second or two for her to recover, and when she did, I only had a moment before she threw what looked to be a bomb towards me.

Luckily, it was only a smoke bomb because I didn't have enough time to throw up a wall. On the other hand though, having the bomb go off that close to me left my ears ringing and my nose rather useless as I stood there sneezing. She was very clever, I'd give her that much.

Before I could get back to my senses, I felt her land a solid hit into my stomach and I fell forward onto my knees. I could faintly hear her coming in again for another attack, but I rolled out of the way just in time. Now that I was starting to get my senses back, it would become as even fight, if not better for me.

As soon as I was back on my feet, I caught onto her scent and a grin grew on my lips. Her next attack came soon afterward, but I didn't dodge this time. Instead, I alchemized the lion again and had it tackle her from the side, successfully pinning her to the ground. I remembered she had said something about my chi last time we fought, so I was assuming that's how she knew where I was in the thick smoke. Lucky for me, iron didn't have a chi. The element of surprise has always been the best tactic in fights and I was glad to have it on my side.

"Al, can you do something about all the smoke?" I called, stepping over to where my opponent was.

I heard his armoured hands clap together and the heavy smoke soon dispersed. My grin was instantly demolished though as soon as I saw the empty space bellow my lion.

"How the hell-"

I felt a sharp blade press against my neck from behind and I winced.

"You're a worthy opponent," she declared. "But it looks as though I've won once more."

I chuckled, despite myself, and nodded. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

**FN**: And that's it for now, I'm not sure if it'll be in the next chapter or the one after, but shit's going to go down soon, so be prepared :P  
And as always, review and let me know how everything is so far. As I've said, I'm up for anything, criticism or concerns included, and I'm always willing to explain something that might not be sitting well with you ^^


	32. The Third Laboratory

**AN**: Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, much appreciated ^^ I'm hoping to be posting more often, but we'll see- reviews are always very motivating too ;P

Not sure if anyone noticed (I'd be surprised if anyone did) but I did a little editing with the chapter numbers. Before, I had excluded the prologue and character profile (no longer included) from the chapter numbers and created a second set of numbers, but I sorted it all out now so each chapter corresponds to the post number on the fanfic website. ^^

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -32- The Third Laboratory

* * *

I wasn't particularly happy about giving away information about myself, especially to someone I barely knew, but a deal is a deal. Of course, that didn't mean that I had to tell her _everything_, but I'd still keep my word.

"What are you?"

She lowered her weapon from my neck and crossed her arms. Her posture didn't seem threatening at all, so I assumed that was comfortable for her.

"Ever heard of a chimera?" I asked, turning to face her.

She dipped her head quickly, but stayed quiet.

"Alchemy has gotten a bit more... _advanced_ since the original idea of a lion, snake, goat hybrid," I added. "I'm part cat."

She looked me over before speaking. "And your blades?"

I thought for a moment, coming up with a more normal reason.

"Implants," I shrugged.

I saw her raise a brow from behind her mask. That was all the information I was going to give her though.

I lifted my hand, offering it to her. "I'm Riku by the way."

She glanced at my hand in confusion before bowing slightly at the waist. "Lan Fan."

I couldn't help but chuckle softly, her gesture genuine.

"Seems like brother has rubbed off on you, Riku. Starting fights like that," Al chuckled.

I looked over my shoulder as Al, Winry, and Ling came walking around the corner.

"Except I _trust _my friends," I scoffed.

"Please don't hold that against him, Riku," Al pleaded. "You know how stubborn brother gets..."

I turned away, equally as stubborn as the older Elric. I wasn't ready to forgive him that easily. He'd have to earn it.

"Why'd you come down here, Al?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I want to find the Colonel," he answered quickly. "He's trying to lure the people from the fifth laboratory. It could lead us to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes."

I looked over at him and nodded. "I'm in."

He nodded in return and turned to Winry. "We'll be back soon."

She looked as if she were against the idea of him going off like this, but I'm sure she understood it was something that we had to do.

"Just be careful..."

Al and I gave her a quick thumbs up before taking off down the street.

"Can you track him, Riku?"

I scoffed teasingly. "You need to ask?"

As soon as we left the others, I had picked up Mustang's scent. I wasn't, however, expecting him to have already used his alchemy. Though, the smell of burnt flesh _did _help me locate them faster- and the uneasy feeling of a homunculus nearby.

"One of _them_ is around here too," I commented as we continued running.

"A homunculus?"

"Mhmm..."

"Then we better hurry," Al instructed, his pace quickening.

I nodded and did the same. Mustang was close, along with Hawkeye and Havoc. There was another smell though, one that smelt like decomposing flesh.

"They should be right-" We turned a corner quickly, a vehicle and three soldiers falling into our site. "-here."

They didn't seem to notice us until we were a few feet from them.

"You're going after Mr. Hughes' murderer, right?" Al asked eagerly.

Mustang popped his head out the driver's side window and looked back at the two of us thoughtfully before answering.

"You in?"

It was a relief that he was allowing us to join him and we both nodded within a moment. It didn't take long for Havoc, Al, and I to pile into the back of their car. It was less than comfy with Al being an oversized suit of armour, but I wasn't planning to be in the car for too long.

"What about that blubber beast, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked curiously as she reloaded her pistols. "Do you think we'll see another appearance from him?"

Mustang shook his head firmly. "I scorched him off the ledge. He won't be going after anyone."

"And I shot him in the head," Hawkeye retorted. "But he didn't seem to mind."

I grit my teeth together at the new information. "Did it have an ouroboros tattoo...?"

The question surprised Hawkeye some, but I knew Al wanted to ask the exact same question.

"A tattoo..." She paused to think for a moment. "Actually, yeah. On his tongue."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. "Then he'll be back. He's a homunculus."

"A wha-"

Each officer held a completely shocked look on their faces. I didn't expect anything different. If I hadn't seen one first hand, I wouldn't have believed it myself.

"Hold on a damn second," Mustang grunted in irritation. "That's just not possible."

"Unfortunately it is," I muttered.

"'Nothing's impossible'," Al added. "That's what the homunculus Greed told me."

The two in the front seats fell into their own thoughts, but Al decided to keep up with the information.

"They have incredible regenerating abilities too."

I nodded and flexed my hand. "I stabbed one in the throat... Thought it would be dead, but the wounds healed up on the spot- like I hadn't even done anything..."

"Alright... So they're real..." Mustang muttered. "Just a never ending parade of freaks lately..."

Now that he mentioned it, I was starting to realize the mess I had been dragged into. After getting out of the lab, I though I'd have a chance at a _normal_ life, but apparently that's not what fate had in store for me. At the back of my mind I knew that kind of a life was unattainable for me and I dreaded the though, but then again, my life would never be boring.

It only took us a few minutes to get to our destination- wherever Barry was leading us. Along the way, Mustang had briefly clued us in on what's been going on. Of course, they didn't explain much though, just that Barry had been the one to break Ross out of prison and so they- presuming, the homunculus_- _sent someone to kill him. As they later found out, this 'someone' was Barry's original body.

"My body went in there, thinks it can hide from me."

The five of us piled out of the car and hid around the corner of the front gates. I was sure this would look ridiculous to any bystanders.

"The Third Laboratory, huh? So this ties them directly to the military," Mustang thought out loud, then directed his next statement to us. "Alright, that's all we need for now. Let's pull back."

"Well, you have fun with that," Barry called, already racing to the front entrance of the lab.

"Get back here!" Havoc shouted angrily. "Damnit, he's gone and stormed the building."

"Isn't that good news?" I questioned, receiving an acknowledging smirk from the Colonel.

"That it is, IronClaw," he replied, stepping around the corner.

"But Chief-"

"Just follow my lead Havoc."

We did as we were told and followed Mustang into the building after Barry. It wasn't hard to tell which way he went, we just had to follow the path of freaked out scientists.

"All personnel must evacuate immediately!" Mustang shouted as we made our way down the hall, guns drawn.

All was going well, until another officer outside our group joined Mustang at the front. He saluted, but Mustang was quick to get rid of him.

"Stay back. The man who broke in is a deranged murderer. Gather your men and seal off the exits, my men will handle his capture."

The other officer didn't seem to have any issue with the orders and gave the Colonel a salute before running back in the direction he came from. It was just like Mustang had told Ed earlier- soldiers don't go against orders or question them. It made sense in the whole scheme of things, but it seemed so stupid to me. In a case like this, the only one of us wearing a uniform was Mustang, Al was a suit of armour, and Havoc was wearing a full face mask- it just seemed sketchy for a military mission of sorts.

The Colonel lead us across another hall and down a set of stairs, the path splitting off into two different directions.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc questioned in annoyance.

Mustang took a glance in each direction before turning to me expectantly.

"This whole place smells like Barry's body..." I mumbled. "Rotting flesh and chemicals..."

My answer didn't leave him happy and I wasn't particularly enthralled myself. This place was exactly like the lab I had been in. The last thing I wanted was to be down here for longer than necessary.

"We'll have to split up," Mustang informed. "Havoc, you're with me. You three, head down that route."

Each of us nodded with a quick _yes sir_ from Hawkeye and we were instantly on our way.

The hall was like reliving a bad memory. The underground part of the lab looked exactly the same as the one I had been in. Dimly lit, poorly kept, and the stench of death was secreting from every inch of the place. I hadn't dared to poke my head into one of the rooms, the scene out in the halls more than enough to get my memory going. I saw Al glance back at me multiple times, but I didn't pay him much attention in return. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

We hadn't been walking for very long when my body tensed and my feet stopped moving. The scent that had made it's way through the rest of the stench was like being woken by a punch in the face after a nightmare. Not only had the memories of everything that I'd gone through at the lab resurfaced, but the man that had caused it was in this lab- and he was close. His scent had always been engraved in my mind; cigarettes, booze, and the sickening cologne he always wore. Even before all the modifications done to me, the scent still made me uneasy.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

Al's voice pulled me from my panicked state and I looked up at him quickly. It hadn't even occurred to me that I could have- would have- hidden my panic behind a blank mask, but I couldn't, not this time.

"Riku..."

I turned away quickly, trying to ignore the pity and worry in his voice. I was stronger than this... How could one man destroy my composure- my façade- with just his scent.

"Al... there's something I have to do..." I informed uneasily. "Go on without me, I'll catch up..."

Hawkeye, whom was standing beside the younger Elric was watching me with concern and confusion. Now wasn't the place nor time for me to explain though.

"We shouldn't split up..." Al denied. "It's not safe."

My fists tightened subconsciously. "I _wasn't _asking."

The tone of my voice must have surprised Al. He didn't say anything else to stop me, or even try to, but I knew he wasn't fully okay with it.

"Just be careful..."

I nodded slowly. "I'll come find you after."

He stepped forward and held his fist out in front of me. The gesture surprised me, but it made me feel better. With a small smile, I bumped my fist against his own. It was something that he and Ed did on occasion and to be honest, it made my mind a bit more at ease.

We both nodded quickly before he turned and continued down the hall with a puzzled Hawkeye in tow.

Now came the fun part.

I took a second to compose myself and took a deep breath in, willing myself to focus on his scent. Once I started moving down the perpendicular hall, nothing else registered in my mind- not the blood stains everywhere, the countless medical tools scattered about- none of that reached my mind, until I couldn't take a breath in. My head instantly turned towards the guy leaning against the door frame to my right.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while," he stated, smirking as I continued to struggle for air. "You left a nasty scar on my cheek, you know."

If not for the lack of air in my lungs, I would have attacked him without a second thought.

"Bas...tard..." I choked out, glaring over at him.

It only made his smirk widen though. "You know, RiMi, if you just apologized, I'm sure we could be frien-"

"Elliot, that's enough."

My eyes widened at the voice and the air was finally returned to my lungs in gasps. It burned, but I didn't have much time for a recovery, my cold gaze already turned towards the man walking into the hallway.

"No need to be so rough," the man stated deviously. "She _is_ my daughter after all."

* * *

**FN**: I kinda feel bad for throwing these two at Riku... poor girl. . Well, as expected, the next chapter's going to be quite eventful, so be prepared.

As always, leave a review~ It's always fun to hear what everyone thinks about the story and what should happen next ^^


	33. Ghost of the Past

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and anyone who's checked out my DeviantArt page ^^ I'm currently working on another pic, it'll have four chars this time and it's turning out cute ^^

Also, I think this one needs a warning of sorts, spoilers from the manga/ anime and a bit more language than usual, so you've been warned.

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -33- Ghost of the Past

* * *

I felt like a deer in headlights, like I had just seen a ghost. There had always been a part of me that wanted to see my father again, to settle things and make him pay for what he did, but there was another part of me- a stronger part- that never wanted to see his face ever again. It seemed like my merciless side was in luck, yet I dreaded every second I was near him.

"My, how you've grown," he stated, walking closer to me.

The same couldn't be said about him. He looked just like I remembered him, the only difference was that his black hair was tinted with grey here and there, but his blue eyes still held the same coldness that they always had.

I couldn't help the low growl that made its way up my throat. If he came within three feet of me I'd attack without hesitation. He must have got the hint, because he paused beside Elliot.

"Is that anyway to treat your father, Riku?" He asked. His tone was almost even, if not for the mockery behind it.

"You have no right to call yourself my father," I growled.

"Of course I do," he smirked. "When your mother died, I gained _full _custody over you and your brother."

My eyes widened at his words. My mother had died, that's why I couldn't remember her.

"Why so surprised? You do remember her, don't you?" He took a step closer to me while my guard was weakened. "You have her eye colour. Such a vibrant green, contrasted her blood quite beautifully."

I took a step away from him, my body trembling slightly. "Y-you killed her... Didn't you...?"

His grin grew, confirming my suspicions. "Stubborn woman she was, wouldn't let me take you. It was for science, but she didn't understand. She didn't need to in the end."

"You sick bastard..."

His blue eyes gazed down on me in amusement. "I'm sure Charles taught you about development. Science needs sacrifices to be furthered. It's a necessary-"

"That's bull shit!"

My body had been shaking in fear, but it soon became disgust and anger that consumed me.

"How is this development?" I demanded, pointing towards myself. "I'm not even human anymore!"

"Now, now, let's not get out of hand here. I just want-"

"I don't give a fuck what you want!"

I slid my claws out and ran towards him, but I was only able to take a few steps before my oxygen was cut off once more. Like a predator seeing weak prey, he walked forward and lifted my chin with his hand. I tried prying myself away from him, but my body was shutting down on me.

"We don't want her dead Elliot."

I felt his alchemy ease up and I was able to breath. It was still difficult to get enough air to my lungs, but it was just enough for a counter attack once I had a minute or two to recover.

"He's like the son you've always wanted... Huh, _pops_?" I questioned, my voice strained and weak.

He grinned. "And you can be the _daughter_ I've always wanted."

I dropped my hand from his wrist and let it fall onto my necklace. He didn't seem to notice.

"A mindless animal that you can kick around...?" I questioned angrily, my hand tightening around the piece of iron. "I think I'll have to pass."

"Well, that's a shame..." He thought to himself. "Isn't it, Elliot?"

I saw the glow of Elliot's philosopher's stone and I was cut off from oxygen once more, but this would be the last time. The instant he used his alchemy, I tugged my necklace off the chain and threw it at him, the blade piercing into his shoulder. In the next moment, I turned and dug my claws deep into my father's chest.

"Alchemists are supposed to _help_ people," I growled, twisting my blades slowly as he coughed up blood. "You're a monster. You killed your wife so you can mutate your own daughter! What kind of development can come of that, you sick bastard?"

The smirk that formed on his bloodstained lips startled me.

"You're a hypocrite..." He choked out.

My eyes widened and I retracted my claws quickly as I stumbled back, his lifeless body falling to the ground.

"A h-hypocrite...?"

Panic stricken, I glanced down at the blood pool forming around him, then towards my bloody hands. For as long as I could remember, I've been waiting for the day when I could get my revenge, when I could make him suffer like we had. Now I had gotten my revenge, but was it really worth it? He was gone, but I still didn't have my life back- I still couldn't forget what happened back at the lab, I couldn't get my mother back, couldn't keep Dai from getting involved in all this shit. My father was dead, but there was nothing to gain from it. Nothing but self satisfaction. I had killed him... For nothing.

"I-I'm not like you... Don't compare us... Y-you killed her in cold blood... I didn't- I'm not like you!"

I fell to my knees, his blood soaking into my clothing. I felt like I had been slapped by reality- by truth- and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Killed your own father, huh?"

Elliot's voice was faint in my mind. I looked up at him slowly, noting the excessive amount of blood seeping through his fingers- must have hit an artery. I chose not to answer his question. I didn't need to.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet...?" I questioned quietly. "You could have easily killed me by now."

He sneered and nudged his chin towards the ground in front of me. "If I make a move for that, you'll kill me."

I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on the small red stone in my father's blood. I reached forward and picked it up, rolling it between my fingers.

"So, you might as well kill me now," he muttered. "I'll die from blood loss soon anyways."

I closed my hand around the stone and grit my teeth. "No."

He looked down at me in surprise, but it quickly changed.

"Coward," he spat. "Can't even finish what you started. Pathetic."

I growled lowly, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"You think you can be normal, that everything will just change, but you're _not_ normal. You're an animal, bred to kill and follow orders. You're just naïve."

With a hiss, I stood up and threw my fist across his face. "You're wrong, I don't follow anyone!"

"Then maybe you truly are just an animal. You killed your own father. _You_ decided to kill him." His voice was even and harsh, yet the small smirk had made its way back onto his lips. "Do you even _know _what he did. Do you know why you killed him?"

My fists were tight, the philosophers stone evident in my hand, begging for me to use it, to shut this guy up.

"You killed him in cold blood, just like he did, and you enjoyed it. You really are your father's daughter."

In the next instant, I rushed forward and drove my claws into his chest. In my other hand, the philosophers stone was practically pulsing in my grasp. I could do so much to him, so much to shut him up. I didn't want to hear anything he was saying, not his mocking remarks, his taunting, his laughter. Nothing.

Blood splattered across my face, my eyes widening. I let his body slip off my claws and fall to the floor. The philosophers stone lived up to its reputation. Anything you willed, could be done. I had willed him dead- I had thought of all the ways to kill him- and the stone did the rest for me.

I backed up slowly and turned, leaving my mess behind... Or so I would try.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lusty," Barry greeted.

The homunculus known as Lust approached the group, stopping a few yards away. Hawkeye's gun was instantly drawn and aimed.

"Number 66, care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?" she questioned, obviously annoyed.

He lifted his cleaver off his shoulder and pointed it at her. "I thought it'd be fun to switch things up. Besides, I've wanted to chop you up since I've met you."

"Such a handful," she sighed. "And I'm surprised to see you here too, armour boy."

Al stayed quiet, and braced himself for the worst. He knew of this homunculus, Lust, and her abilities- the ultimate spear. She was one to be careful with.

"It's bad enough I had to kill one, but now you're forcing me to kill another candidate," she informed angrily. She paused for a moment, a scowl forming on her lips. "Not you too. Father won't be pleased at all."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to be pleasing anyone's father," Riku stated coldly.

The young girl walked into the room, behind Lust, her appearance catching Al and Hawkeye's attention. From head to toe, blood splatters covered her body, and her eyes, Al noticed, weren't as they normally were. They were iced over- the eyes of someone who's seen death.

"What do you mean, 'two other's'?" Riku questioned.

Lust smirked slyly. "Armour boy and Mr. Gallantry. Then of course, you."

"That's enough of your idle chit chat, Lust. All I want to hear from you is screaming!"

Barry didn't waste any time and ran forward towards Lust, but his attack was short lived. Within moments of his attack, Lust raised a hand and sliced Barry into pieces, her fingers becoming long, sharp blades.

"I do hate over confident men," she stated lightly. "Now then, where were we?"

Al and Hawkeye prepared themselves as the homunculus turned her attention the them. Al had already experienced a fight with Lust, so her knew what she was capable of, but Hawkeye was seeing her powers for the first time. With just pistols, she knew Lust would be a difficult enemy to fight.

"I think it's about time to send the Lieutenant to join her superior," Lust informed slyly.

She started walking towards Hawkeye slowly, wanting her to fully understand her statement. It didn't take long for her wish to come true, the shocked and pained expression on the Lieutenants face confirming that.

"Wait a minute..." Hawkeye started, her hands shaking slightly. "When you said you already had to kill someone..."

Lust didn't stop walking closer, a small grin playing on her lips as she made her way to the Lieutenant.

"It can't be... You didn't..."

Her grin turned into a malicious smirk as the news of Mustang's death sunk into Hawkeye's head. It was all the confirmation the Lieutenant needed.

"You bitch!"

Seven rounds were shot into Lust in a matter of seconds, each hitting their mark in her face or chest. It only made Lust stager backward before each wound started to heal. A second pistol was pulled out, but it couldn't even start to make her pay for what she's done.

Another twelve rounds, then five, all buried deep into the homunculus, but none finishing her off. Lust's wounds healed over as the empty clicking of Hawkeye's revolver continued.

"Are you done?" Lust questioned, the last of her wounds sealing up as if they had never been there.

Tears streaked down Hawkeye's cheeks and she fell to her knees in defeat, Lust continuing her approach.

"Such a sad and weak creature," Lust commented spitefully. "Another typical human."

Al stepped in between the two females, using his body as a shield for Hawkeye if necessary.

"Stand up Lieutenant. You need to get out of here," he instructed calmly.

It was quite evident to everyone in the room that she didn't have a chance of living if she stayed. She even knew that herself, but she refused to move.

"Do you need me to kill you first?" Lust questioned in amusement.

Al kept quiet and clapped his hands together, alchemizing a long spear, but by the time he had it readied in his hands, Lust destroyed it with a flick of her wrist.

"Such a shame..." She sighed, stabbing her nails through his armour. "You are the perfect candidate."

She readied her other hand to kill Hawkeye, but Al stuck out his arm and blocked her attack, her nails being held in his armour.

"Alphonse..." Hawkeye started. "Just leave me and save yourself... Run!"

"No!"

"Just go!"

"I won't leave you!"

The bickering left a dry taste in Lust's mouth, but she held her position.

"I'm sick of watching people die!" Al shouted. "And I can't just sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed, not when I can protect them!"

Bits of his armour broke apart as he forced Lust's blades from his body, ready to do anything to protect the Lieutenant.

From the other side of the room, Riku's hand clenched around the stone. Just as Lust lifted her hand to attack Al, a cluster of spikes shot from the ground, all hitting their mark and impaling the homunculus until she wasn't recognizable.

"Well said, Al," she mused. "Enough people have died today."

* * *

**FN**: I'll let this chapter speak for itself... I am, however, curious about everyone's opinion on how close I'm sticking to the original story for these past few chapters, I'm pretty sure it's going to be splitting away from it again, but I want to know if having these small bits in it are a good idea or not. Let me know, I'd very much appreciate it ^^


	34. Ashes to Ashes, Lust to Dust

**AN**: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, or faved this story or my account, much appreciated ^^ Also, I put up another pic on my DeviantArt account (xcas92x) so check it out~

And kudos to my bf for the puny chapter title, I had a good laugh from it XD

Might as well add another warning for this one: **contains spoilers for the manga/ 2009 anime.**

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -34- Ashes to Ashes- Lust to Dust

* * *

Protecting those that you care about. It was something that I could agree with- that I'd be willing to follow through with. Right now, it looked as if Al and Hawkeye needed some protecting and I had the power to do so.

"A philosophers stone?" Lust questioned as her body started to reform. "How did you-"

A devious smirk was already in place as her face was reconstructed. "So, you killed him? Both of them, I'd presume? Even with the stone, that boy was rather useless."

I wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to her and I was sure she knew as well. Before her body would be complete again, I sent another attack her way, but she dodged this time.

"You know, your brother's not going to gain much from your little rebellion," she threatened.

I grit my teeth. "Then I'll just have to kill you."

I ran forward with the false intent of using my claws on her, but once I was close enough, I shot more spikes at her from the side.

More blood adorned my body as she was impaled once more, her angry screams echoing through the room. I didn't give her time to heal this time though, my attacks continuing before she could even think about it. Every so often, she would find a gap in my alchemy and shoot her blades at me, but it only accomplished minor damage. A few scratches here and there, a few hits on my automail- those didn't even phase me.

I kept at it though, killing her time after time. Eight- or nine times I had killed her, yet she kept coming back. I would keep going though, until she _stayed_ dead.

I sidestepped as she threw her blades at me once more, but my automail jerked and for a moment, didn't respond to the signals I was giving it.

That one brief moment was all Lust needed to land a hit, her finger piercing through my fist. I grunted angrily as she retracted her blade, pulling me along with it. My other hand was readied to retaliate, but she pierced through my forearm, holding me in place in front of her.

"Foolish human..." She muttered.

I tried using the stone once more, but she pulled her finger from my hand, the stone securely attached to the black blade.

"As much as the bloodlust in your eyes enthrals me, this would be put to better use in _my _hands," she taunted, her skin drawing the stone into her body.

I mentally smacked myself for letting her get a hold of it. I was getting closer and closer to killing her, but now we were right back where we started, if not worse for me. I was now sans stone and she had used it to replenished herself.

Within a second, she took another swipe at me, but I dove backwards, her attack aimed toward my face. I felt the blades she had in my arm rip out as I fell backwards and her second pair cut across my face.

I caught myself before I fell to the floor and wiped the blood from my face. Unfortunately, the gash was pretty deep and blood flowed into my eye, rendering vision from that one rather useless. Not only that, but my automail was still being fritzy and could crap out on me at any given moment.

"Are you done now?" Lust questioned, extending her fingers. "I've had just about enough of you."

As soon as the words slipped from her lips, she started swiping her blades at me, barely giving me a second to dodge. She did exactly what I was doing to her- attacking relentlessly, not giving me time to recover or start a counter attack.

I swore under my breath, my next dodge much sloppier than I would have liked and I landed awkwardly on my automail. In the next instant, I felt her blades slash me across the chest and then my ass hit the floor, my head following suit.

"Riku!"

I could barely register Al's voice in my mind, the pain throughout my body and the strong scent of my blood overwhelming my senses.

"Who's next?" Lust questioned as she turned to Al and Hawkeye.

The younger Elric held his protective position in front of the Lieutenant, not budging as Lust stepped forward threateningly.

A groan escaped my lips as I tried to get up, blood seeping profusely through my fingers as I held my wound.

"Eager to die?" Lust snickered. "I was going to kill them first, but if you insist."

She turned towards me, my glare meeting her amused expression. If she were to attack me, there was no way I'd be able to move, let alone defend myself. I wasn't afraid of death- I had wished for it at some point in my life- but the thought of losing everything I had gained, all the people I've met, left a bitter taste in my mouth.

My gaze didn't falter as she threw her blades at me, but her attack never reached its target. Instead, there was a giant ball of flames that consumed her, her fingers disintegrating just inches from me.

"Miss me, IronClaw?"

My eyes grew at the voice and I looked over my shoulder. I never thought I'd be so relieved to see Mustang, smart ass remarks and all. It was evident that he had a large wound on the side of his stomach, but it looked as if he had cauterized it to stop the bleeding. He had also engraved his transmutation circle on the back of his hand and was using a lighter as ignition. He looked worse for wear, but he was _alive_, and he had just saved my ass.

"S'about time you showed up." I replied faintly, my voice coarse.

He nodded with a small smirk, his attention turning to Lust. "Looks like I can get you on your knees after all."

The look on Lust's face was nothing less than gratifying for me as she looked over at Mustang in shock. He didn't waste time though, sending another blast of flames at her.

"You should have bled to death by now," she shrieked.

He moved his jacket to the side. "I seared the wound closed. Almost passed out a few times from the pain."

I covered my face as he sent another blast at Lust. I was glad to see that Al had put up a wall to protect Hawkeye and himself. Mustang's attacks weren't held back at all and would have killed both of them- Al's seal not being durable enough for flames.

"You told me I couldn't kill you," Mustang continued, over Lust's screaming, "but I'd like to try and prove you wrong. So let's see how many times it's going to take."

He kept attacking, her screams more aggravated with each blast. It wasn't long before Mustang's flames had thrown her against the wall Al put up. He had killed her at least another ten times- I wasn't keeping count- when he had the same mistake I did, letting her have an opening.

She was quick to rush forward and attack, but Mustang sent another blast of flames at her. I shielded myself from the close explosion and when I looked again, Lust's blade was no less than half an inch from the Colonel's face, yet he didn't budge. Not a trace of fear on his features, just the hard determination of someone trying to protect those he cares for.

Just as her fingers had for me, Lust started disintegrating from the tip of her blade to her body.

"You killed me..." She murmured. "I hate losing, but there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you."

Her voice wasn't pained nor anguished. Instead, she held her usual sultry tone as she gazed up at Mustang. "I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward to the day that they'll be wide with agony..."

It made me angry that she was able to die peacefully, a small smile on her lips as her body became nothing but a philosophers stone. She didn't deserve it- not in the least.

Once the stone hit the floor, it did the same as her body had, leaving no trace of the homunculus, Lust. As soon as Mustang had seen that she was truly dead, his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground beside me. Hawkeye was instantly at his side, still teary eyed.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked softly.

"Forget about me," she replied quickly. "We need to get you and Riku some help."

He didn't respond to her, probably to keep his ego intact and refrain from admitting that he needed help. Instead, he just turned to Al. "Thank you for keeping my subordinates safe."

I chuckled, not sure if he was being stupid or selfless. "Arrogant as usual, hmm Mustang? You better not die on us then."

He smirked, nodding slightly before closing his eyes.

"We need to get a doctor," Al instructed worriedly.

"Ah, yes... Call a doctor for Havoc..." Mustang informed quietly.

* * *

White walls greeted me when I opened my eyes, the sterile scent definitely not on my list of things I wanted to have the pleasure of experiencing again. It was quiet, however, and the strong scent of blood was no longer an issue. As much as I hated hospitals, this time it was a relief to wake up here.

"Ah, Miss Mikuri, you're awake."

I glanced over to the door as one of the nurses walked in. I couldn't help but find her familiar. It wasn't until I saw the scars on her forearm that I realized who she was. It made sense since she was acting slightly uneasy as she got closer.

"How are you feeling? We can give you more morphine if you're in too much pain," she informed with a smile.

"No, I'm okay..." I winced slightly at how nice she was being to me after what I had done to her. "Sorry about what happened last time..."

She looked over at me in surprise, but the smile was back on her lips within a second and she nodded.

"I'm going to change your bandages, okay?"

I nodded as she made her way to the bedside and started with the wrappings on my torso. I didn't understand why she was being so nice to me though, let alone taking care of me. I had pretty much attacked her last time and would have hurt her even more if that doctor hadn't stopped me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

Her voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked over at her in surprise. How could I not feel bad about that? She was trying to help me last time and I hurt her.

She sighed and secured the bandage on my torso before moving to my head. "It was an accident _and_ you apologized. You were just scared, it's understandable," she informed.

My jaw nearly dropped at the statement. Were my actions forgivable because I was scared- because I thought I was in danger? If so, then wouldn't that mean killing my father was excusable? That was what that theory implied, but it didn't work for me. In that case, then she shouldn't forgive me, right? I groaned, my way of thinking this through being thoroughly confusing.

She chuckled softly as she moved to the bandages on my arm and hand. "What's done is done. You can't change what happened."

I nodded, accepting that logic. It was simple, yet made sense.

There was a moment of silence before there was a short knock on the door and Ed walked in. He instantly claimed my attention, but it only lasted a second before I turned away.

"Mr. Elric, right?" The nurse asked as she finished with my bandages.

"Uh, yeah. Edward."

She nodded and stood up. "All done for today, Miss Mikuri. I'll come back to check on you later."

"Thanks."

I almost wished she would have stayed longer, but I knew it would only be prolonging the discussion with Ed that was bound to happen. There was so much that happened and so many things I was feeling that I didn't know what to say or how to act. Should I still be mad at him for not trusting me and walking out like he did, or was I supposed to be happy that he was okay- and more importantly, that I missed him. Then there was the whole lab 3 thing to take into consideration. I had killed two people there and not only has that been plaguing my mind, but I knew that Ed would without a doubt disapprove of my actions.

And then there was the whole thing with the philosopher's stone. The one thing that Ed and Al have been searching for to return their bodies was in my possession and I let Lust take it from me so easily. All these thoughts were leaving me in disarray, not knowing what's what and I hated it. I hated that things weren't simple and that there was a conflict every way I turned.

I felt Ed's fingers trail along the side of my face, drawing me from my flood of thoughts. I didn't say anything, just turned to him quietly. I was sure my expression spoke for itself though.

"Al told me what happened at the lab," he started, allowing me to take comfort in his touch. "But he also said that you split up with them for a while."

I retreated slightly at his words, but he didn't let me get away.

"Riku, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before about Mustang. I let my emotions get in the way... I should have trusted you," he confessed, letting his hand drop from my cheek. "When I saw how beat up Al was and heard that you were in the hospital I-"

I saw his fist clench, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**FN**: From here on (or the chapter after the next .;), I'm going to attempt to lighten the mood again... it's been rather morbid and angsty recently, so I want to move away from that for a while v.v; If anyone has any ideas for a chapter or any suggestions, let me know, cause I'm up for anything :P


	35. Repercussion

**AN**: This chapter might be a little... hmm, whats the right word... uneventful? It's rather... fluffy too... but I think it's better than nothing, right? . I was having a tough time finishing it, so hopefully after this one, writing will get easier again .

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved, it's very much appreciated ^^ Any ideas for the next few chaps would also be very appreciated, maybe a random crack chapter or something? lol

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -35- Repercussion

* * *

I wouldn't have thought that I'd be the one who felt sorry, but the pain in his eyes from seeing how beat up I had gotten made me realize how much he cared- and I had doubted it.

"My dad was at the lab..." I mumbled, catching his attention. He didn't say anything though, just let me continue. "I found him and Elliot, the one from New Optain."

He froze for a moment and put his hand over mine. "Are you okay...?"

I nodded slowly and turned my hand over to tangle my fingers with his. "I'll be fine... But they... They won't be..."

I felt him squeeze my hand but nothing would make admitting what I did much easier.

"Ed, I- Please don't hate me... I... I killed them..."

He didn't say anything and it only made me that much more nervous. My heart stopped as his hand released mine. Had I finally crossed the line? Was that too much for him? I couldn't lose him- I needed him.

"Riku-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to- it just happened. I was scared- I'm sor-"

In the next instant, I found myself in his arms, my head resting against his shoulder.

"I should have been there for you..." He informed, holding me tight.

"Y-you're not mad at me...?

He shook his head, his hair brushing against my cheek. "To be honest, I hate the idea of someone taking another's life, but I think I understand why you did what you did."

I kept quiet, tears starting to soak into his shirt. Everything that I had been holding in, the emotions I was too stubborn to let others see, were let out all at once. It wasn't just relief because Ed understood, but now that he did, the rest of the emotions and memories I pushed back made themselves known. A lot had happened at the third lab and it was difficult to manage all the emotions and memories that came with it. Not only had my father's presence brought about a strong feeling of fear, one that I could barely function in, but the memories that had been attached to that fear had resurfaced and hit me hard.

Even though I was in that state, Ed stayed with me, his arms providing the comfort that I searched for- that I desperately needed.

We both sat in silence until the phone at the bedside started to ring. With a curious look, Ed reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

I took the time to wipe my eyes as the person on the other line replied.

"Yeah, she's here." He moved his gaze towards me. "She seems fine. Why don't you just- Don't be stupid."

I gaze him a puzzled look as he handed me the phone, but he didn't explain.

"Hello...?"

_"Oh, uh, hey Riku..."_

The voice on the other line was a pleasant surprise, yet I didn't know how to talk to my brother. After what Envy said to him I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, Nii-san," I started. I was glad to hear his voice though, it meant that Lust's threat was empty. "You're okay, right?"

There was a small silence as he fumbled with his words. _"Am I okay? Yeah, I'm fine, but I should be the one asking. Mustang called and said you were in the hospital."_

I blinked and clenched my fist. "That bastard knew where you were? I'll kill him."

Dai chuckled, _"I called him the other day to see how things were."_

I stayed quiet, trying to keep back the redirected anger, but it didn't last long. "You know you had everyone worried, right? Why would you just leave like that? Even if _I _said that to you, it was such a stupid thing to do!"

_"Wh-what do you mean...? You did say-"_

I groaned, ignoring Ed's cautious look. "It wasn't me damnit. It was a doppelganger- or shape shifter- or whatever that freak is. Did he even call you _Nii-san_? I can't believe you thought I'd say that to you!"

The other line was quiet, but his soft chuckling soon followed. _"I'll believe your crazy little story... But can you really blame me? I thought you hated me. It... It hurt, Riku..."_

I swallowed hard. If I thought he- or even Ed- said something like that to me, I probably would have done something similar.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san... It was my fault..."

_"Damnit, Riku," _he mumbled, _"now I feel like an ass..."_

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you should."

_"That wasn't nice..." _He sighed, _"Typical Riku. Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're okay."_

I smiled. "So where in Dublith are you? Do we have a house or something?"

_"Err... Not quite... Apparently it burned down a little while back. I'm staying with the Curtis'- working for them with an old friend from way back when."_

I knew he couldn't see my smile, but I couldn't help it. I was glad that he could at least fit into a normal life. If he could, then that was enough for me.

_"Well,I have to get going before I get in trouble for slacking off," _he sighed. _"You're going to come visit, right?"_

"Obviously, I have to see what kind of people can handle living with you."

I heard him groan, but he ignored my comment for the most part. _"I'll see you later then, don't get yourself anymore hurt than you already are."_

"No guarantees," I teased. "Love you, Nii-san."

He fell silent for a moment, most likely surprised. I was even slightly taken back about it too, but not having him around made me realise that I had taken him for granted. I just wanted to make sure he knew that I did care for him, especially since he thought otherwise.

_"Love you too."_

I smiled and gave the phone to Ed for him to hang up. I was glad, to say the least, that Dai and I were on good terms, and that I had actually gotten to talk to him after being separated for so long. Then again, I'd still have to tell him about our father... And then ask about mom.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, "so what's my sentence looking like?"

He chuckled. "However long we can keep you here, I guess."

I grinned, approving of his answer. He knew it wouldn't be long until I got too restless and would demand leaving.

"Does Winry know that my automail's broken...?"

I gulped at the thought, but he just shrugged. I was kind of hoping she did, so I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her. A homunculus, I would stand up to and fight... But the thought of Winry and her wrench sent fear through every fibre of my being.

"Told you she's scary."

I groaned. "If she comes running in here with a wrench, I'm using you as a shield."

"What the hell? No way! You're the one who broke it!"

"Yeah, but I'm injured."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

I proceeded to retort as Al poked his head into the room.

"Looks like she's doing better," he told Winry with a laugh.

As soon as I caught onto Winry's scent, my entire body tensed and I pulled Ed in front of me.

"Riku, you traitor! Let me go!"

I kept him where he was and closed my eyes in anticipation as Winry approached, but the infamous wrench didn't make itself present. Instead, I felt her wrap her arms loosely around me.

"I'm glad you're okay, Riku," she informed quietly.

My eyes widened at the gesture. I didn't think she cared that much about me- whether that assumption was because of my past or not. I had figured that because I had pretty much stolen Ed from her- in a sense- she would hold that against me. I felt like an idiot for assuming that.

"Thanks, Winry," I mumbled as she released me. "But, uh... I banged up my automail pretty badl-"

My sentence was cut off as her wrench made contact with my head.

"W-Winry, she's still hurt!" Al protested quickly.

I waved off Al's concern and rubbed my head with my good hand. I guess I deserved it anyways.

"You're both the same," she muttered. "Doing stupid things without thinking before hand. You haven't even had your automail for half a year yet and you've been running around as if it were fully healed."

"At least compare me to good qualities..." I muttered stubbornly, not disagreeing with her.

My statement seemed to put a grin on Ed's face though. "So you admit that I have good qualities?"

I scoffed, "no."

The face I earned in return would have been very amusing in any other situation, but having Winry's wrench still present, I returned to the current issue. I'd have to make it up to Ed later for the cruel answer.

"Well, let's take a look at least," Winry sighed.

I nodded and lifted the hospital outfit's pant leg. The nurse must have wrapped it earlier so Winry carefully removed it. It only made me that much more tense though, seeing as it needed to be wrapped in the first place. I didn't quite know what I had done to the automail, but I knew it didn't look good once she had the bandage off.

"It's disconnected," she grunted.

"Is that... Bad...?"

I openly winced as she lifted her wrench again, but Ed and Al quickly grabbed her to hold her back.

"Of course it's bad! You tore the connection!"

I shrunk back into the bed, not knowing what to do or say. I almost felt like a little kid getting scolded. It sucked.

"I'll have to call Granny," Winry said to herself before looking back at me. "It won't be cheap this time either- seeing as it will be a rush service call."

"Fair enough..." I murmured.

I was getting relatively close to paying off the Colonel and now I was handed another setback. Of course it had been my fault- in a sense- but it didn't make it any easier to swallow. Continuing to be in Mustang's debt left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Thinking about Mustang?" Ed teased.

I looked up at him and blinked. "Eh...?"

"That look on your face."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, wincing at my sore wounds. "I still haven't paid him back."

Ed chuckled. "After all that happened, you're worried about paying Mustang back?"

I turned away from him stubbornly. "How is he anyways? And Havoc?"

Now that I had the time to think about it, I _was _concerned about them.

"Mustang seems fine, arrogance is back in full swing," Ed sneered. "And Havoc... I wasn't told much about him. He's alive, but there might be some complications."

My brows furrowed. "Complications...?"

"Lust must have hit his spinal cord... He has no feeling in his legs."

My eyes widened. Havoc had the least to do with the whole homunculus ordeal, yet he was the one who got it the worst. If his spinal cord was truly injured, then he wouldn't be able to work for the military... Or walk.

"It's not fair..." I muttered, my fist clenching. "Why Havoc... Why not me?"

Ed didn't say anything in response, just put his hand over mine and eased my grip. "Get some rest, your injuries need to heal."

I sighed and nodded. "Right... 'kay."

It wouldn't be easy, but for the next while I was going to have to relax and stop stressing over things. Once all my injuries heal, that's when I could put the weight back on my shoulders. Well, if I looked at it that way, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to relax.

* * *

**FN**: Was it as bad as I made it out to be? ^^; Anyways... if you have any ideas, I repeat _ANY_, ideas, let me know 'cause it would be very helpful ^^


	36. A Date?

**AN**: This one took much longer than anticipated so I apologize... The words weren't coming to me easily for this one :l Hope everyone likes this one though, and thanks for all the reviews and faves, you're all awesome~

* * *

IronClaw Alchemist -36- A Date?

* * *

Relax and get some rest- that's what everyone's been telling me, yet I couldn't manage to sit still. The first day or so wasn't so bad. I just slept for however long I could and when I was awake, Ed and Al would come visit. Occasionally Hawkeye would visit as well to see how things were, then head back to work or visit Mustang and Havoc. Then, of course, Winry had stopped by on several occasions, mostly for my automail dilemma, and then when Pinako arrived, they fixed the connection for my limb. I was extremely grateful that she came to Central on such short notice, but I'm sure the pay was more than enough of a 'thank you'.

After that, I just had to wait at least a few more days until I decided that I had spent enough time 'relaxing'. I'd hardly call it that, seeing as I was constantly uneasy- none of my senses were on good terms with the hospital, or any hospital for that matter. Not only was there a constant smell of disinfectant chemicals, but the food they served was almost at par with the food back at the lab. I did, however, enjoy drinking chocolate milk in front of Ed. That was about all the entertainment I was going to get while I was there.

"It's only been a week, Riku," Ed sighed.

I tried to hide the smirk on my lips as his brow twitched ever so slightly. After the first few times, he tried to hide his discomfort, seeing as it only encouraged me, but I knew if I kept going, he'd eventually crack.

"So?" I questioned, licking my lips briefly after taking a sip. "If I remember correctly- which I know I do- you said 'however long we can keep you here'."

Of course I had put the milk down for a second to imitate Ed's voice, and of course it wasn't accurate at all.

"I don't sound like that..." He mumbled, unimpressed.

I just shrugged and drank more of the milk. "So, can I just go? _Before_ I have to take unnecessary measures."

He sighed in defeat and stood up. "Let me ask Winry... And stop drinking that _stuff_."

I grinned and put it down on the side table as he walked out of the room. When he returned, Winry walked in with him. Unfortunately, she didn't seem happy.

"You want to leave the hospital? After a _week_?" She questioned sceptically.

I nodded.

"No."

My jaw dropped. "'No'? You're kidding, right?"

"You just got your automail fixed and I won't let you damage it again before it heals."

My shocked look turned into a glare. There was no way I was going to stay here any longer. No way in hell.

"Winry, maybe you two can make some sort of deal..." Ed chimed in, instantly retreating slightly as Winry's glare settled on him.

"A deal where she won't break her automail again?" she questioned doubtfully. "Never worked for you, Ed."

I snorted. "What'd I say about comparing us?"

Ed sent a glare my way, but I ignored it. There weren't many ways that I could break my automail now though, seeing as things had cooled down since Mustang killed Lust.

"How 'bout I use a crutch and if I leave my room I'll make sure Ed's with me?" I offered.

I didn't like the idea of using a crutch- I felt fragile with one- but there was a lot I was willing to do to get out of this place.

Winry didn't say anything at first, most likely in thought. "Ed, do you agree to that?"

I received an odd look from the Elric, so I returned it with the puppy dog pout. It seemed to win him over within a second.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Winry's sigh of defeat brought a grin to my face. "Alright, you can leave."

It didn't take me long to get ready and get out of the hospital. To be honest, there wasn't much else to do once I had gotten out, but anything was better than being in there. I'd even settle for laying in bed for the rest of the day. I couldn't let Ed or Winry know that though. Not only would I get stuck back at the hospital, but it'd probably piss them off as well.

"Are you happy now?" Ed asked as we neared his room.

I nodded and gave him a grin. It only widened when Lan Fan and Ling's scent caught my attention. I didn't tell Ed though, content with watching his reaction as he opened the door.

"What the- You two again? Stop mooching off me!"

He ran into the room and grabbed each of them by the back of their shirts before tossing them out the door. I didn't expect Ed to be dragged out as well though. With a sigh, I flopped down onto his bed. They were only out there for a short while, but when Ed came back in he looked a little flustered. It was then that I wished I had listened in.

"Something up?" I asked curiously.

"Wha? N-no, well, I mean, kind of. Uh..." His cheeks flushed and he looked away nervously. "Do you, uhm, want to go on a date...?"

I watched him curiously, which only seemed to make him more nervous. I wasn't rejecting him or anything, but truth be told, I wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to.

"A date...?"

The word only seemed to darken his cheeks as he fumbled with his words. "Y-yeah, you know, uh, we could go somewhere... together. Like, uh... a restaurant or something- but if you don't want to that's fine-"

I opened my mouth to help him out, but in all honesty I found his modest and shy side rather endearing.

"He means to say that he wants to take you on a romantic excursion," Ling cut in, poking his head through the slightly opened door. "Which usually lead to-"

Ed roughly shoved Ling out the door and slammed it shut in a panic. My brow just raised mischievously.

"D-don't listen to him... I just figured since we haven't been on one..." He looked over at me, his cheeks still flushed, but I knew he was being sincere. "It doesn't commit you to do anything you don't want to..."

I smiled and nodded. "And if I wanted to?"

A panicked look washed over his features before he looked away quickly.

"I'm just teasing," I chuckled.

I gave him a moment or two to relax before I got up, crutch in tow. I didn't like the device, but if it meant that I was allowed to get up and walk around, I'd deal with it.

On the way to the door, I took Ed's hand with my free one and gave him a reassuring tug. "So, where are you going to take me?"

He smiled and started walking into the hallway with me in tow. "Well, you never eat so-"

"I eat," I cut in, but he just gave me an unimpressed look. "Sometimes."

His stomach growled on cue, putting a grin on my lips.

"Fine, let's get food."

The walk took longer than I had anticipated, due to the crutch, but it was comfortable and I felt at ease. I had to release his hand as we walked though, I only had my left hand free and it didn't feel the same holding onto his automail hand. I missed the feeling to say the least.

We took a seat at one of the patio tables and waited for a server. The place seemed fairly busy, so it was likely we'd be waiting for a while.

"So, what made you decide on a date?" I asked curiously.

His gaze shifted nervously before he directed it towards the menu. "Just thought it'd be nice to spend time with you."

I smiled and nodded, looking over the menu quickly. When I looked back up, we had a third person at the table- Ling. I wasn't sure why he was here- well, other than for food- or know how to go about telling Ed.

I cleared my throat, which seemed to get the blond's attention and his eyes landed on me as I nudged my head to the side. His look was confused at first, then anger took over.

"Ling? What the hell!"

The guy in question chuckled lightly and lifted his hand in a friendly manner. "Just thought I'd come say 'hi'."

I noticeably saw Ed twitch and he stood up from his chair. "So now you've said 'hi', so get the hell out of here!"

"Aww, but what about all the food?"

"We haven't even ordered yet!"

"But the menus make it sound so good," Ling whined.

"Then go buy your own food!"

"But Eddddd."

As I was watching in amusement, a waiter came up behind me, clearly not finding the situation as humorous.

"Excuse me, boys, there's been quite a few complaints about the noise so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE BASKS IN THE SHADE OF A SINGLE BLADE OF GRASS?"

I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from bursting out into laughter. How he had come up with that one, I'd never know.

"Come one Ed, let's just go," I managed to get out calmly.

The waiter had backed up a few steps and was watching Ed rather cautiously. I didn't blame him at all. Reluctantly, Ed finally agreed to leave and we managed to get rid of Ling. Once food was out of the picture, it wasn't that difficult.

"So, do you practice those rants?" I questioned, trying to keep from laughing.

He blink at first, until he realized what I was talking about, then he scowled, his cheeks flushed.

"Ha, ha, funny," he mumbled.

I chuckled and gave him a playful grin. After wandering for a while, we decided to head back to HQ and get some food there. I'd never understand how he could eat so much, seeing as he was rather... Short. I laughed to myself at how cautious I had become of the word. By just hanging around him for so long, any word with a similar meaning had become forbidden in a sense, in fear of Ed's tantrums.

"You know, the first time I met you, I would have never thought I'd see you laugh like that," he informed softly.

I raised a brow as he met my gaze. "What brought this up?"

His gaze didn't linger on me for long, moving anywhere but me. "I just... I'm glad I met you..."

I sat up on the bed beside him, a small smile on my lips. "Same here..."

When he turned to me, I caught his lips with my own and gently pulled him down onto the bed with me. He had said that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to, and I knew that he wouldn't initiate anything, but what if I _wanted_ something?

I felt his body tense against me and his lips parted from mine, his cheeks warm. He didn't say anything at first and he didn't move, so I claimed his lips once more, not wanting to be separated from him any longer.

It wasn't something we were familiar with, our previous kisses not nearly as intimate, but I didn't want to stop. His taste only encouraged me to continue, my fingers trailing along his well toned chest. I remembered several occasions where I wondered about him- his body- and each time it had sent an odd feeling down my gut, as it did now. Only this time, I chose to act on it.

It was only a few more moments before he parted once more, his warm breath brushing against my face.

"You're still injured, Riku..." He mumbled softly.

I shook my head slowly and leaned back towards him, but he kept me from continuing.

"Let your wounds heal first... Alright...?"

It took a minute before I nodded reluctantly. I wasn't sure what it was about him that made me like that, but I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be with him. It was a feeling that would be worth the wait.

* * *

**FN**: Whoaa, crazy hormonal teenagers lol I guess I was just being a tease there, hehe. Hmm, I guess its not really a spoiler to say that they're going to Dublith next, so with that said... anyone have any suggestions or ideas for what could happen there? It'll help me get the next one out faster ^^;


End file.
